NAKAMA
by Enzilia
Summary: Nami ne traine jamais sans sa caméra, elle souhaite immortaliser chaque moment de sa vie avec laquelle elle a eu une seconde chance grâce à ses amis mais l'un de ses pires cauchemars estime qu'il a le droit de reprendre sa place auprès d'elle.
1. ça tourne !

Voilà la fic que je vous ais promise, j'espère que je ferais du bon travail pour satisfaire les lecteurs.  
J'ai même prévu de réaliser des fanarts pour illustrer la fic, d'ailleurs un est en cours en ce moment même.

Sinon je tiens à signaler que l'œuvre de One Piece comprenant tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ça tourne !!!**

_22/02/2010 _

Voilà le topo, moi c'est Nami, eux là-bas se sont mes potes. Ne les regardez pas comme ça, ils sont bien normale et tout et tout. Bon, alors je vous les présente un peu …

Je commence par le plus jeune, Tony Tony Chopper, vous vous direz « mais c'est un renne qui se tient debout avec un nez bleu! » et le mieux dans tout ça c'est qu'il sait parler. Il fait de vrai phrases et non pas aligner des mots bêtement les uns aux autres. Et attention, c'est un vrai petit génie doué en médecine et il est très chou. Ici, les gens ne s'étonnent pas trop, enfin quelques imbéciles ont encore peur de lui. Je leur referait bien le portrait moi.

Ensuite, j'ignore s'il faut continuer avec lui, il est tellement bête que je ne veux pas vous contaminer. Il a un taux de débilité qui dépasse la normal. Le problème c'est qu'il est naïf, la main sur le cœur, trop honnête et que parfois cela lui arrive de sortir des énormités qui peuvent vous tuer moralement. Mais bon j'avoue que lorsque vous souhaitez baisser les bras, lui il est là et il vous fait rappeler votre objectif de départ. Lui, c'est le chef de notre groupe, de notre bande: Monkey D Luffy. De vous à moi, avec un nom pareille, je ne trouve pas étonnant qu'il fasse autant de gaffe et qu'il nous entraine tous dans ses problèmes.

Hm, voyons... avec qui est-ce que j'enchaine? Ben celui avec qui je suis sortie en année de première au lycée jusqu'à … tenez vous bien ma deuxième année à l'université, on sait quitter, il n'y avait pas de larmes, pas de « je t'en prie laisse moi encore une chance », il a été très fidèle et moi aussi, je précise. En faites c'était plutôt le truc classique du « on reste de bons amis », en même temps on avait pas vraiment le choix vu qu'on fréquentait les mêmes amis et qu'on fréquente toujours d'ailleurs.

C'est un mec direct, parfois maladroit et qui manque considérablement de tact. Il ne montre pas ses sentiments ou alors c'est qu'il ne sait pas le faire du tout, parce que pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'aimait … non pour être franche il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il ressentait. Vous trouvez pas ça un peu bête?

Moi si, donc il m'évitait même durant les soirées entre ami, il m'évitait... Et puis un jour j'ai aussi décider de l'éviter. Vous savez que cela fait énormément mal lorsqu'un ami vous ignore... ne croyez pas qu'il a cherché à comprendre, ça l'arranger même. Le rustre, et donc pour le faire comprendre que j'existais, je le frappais, même devant tout le monde, Sanji m'encourageait d'ailleurs.

Et puis un jour, j'ignore pourquoi les larmes ont accompagné les coups que je lui donnait, on était chez lui en attendant que les autres reviennent, c'est Luffy, Chopper et Usopp qui ont eu cette brillante idée de nous laisser tous les deux, malgré les plaintes de Sanji, et … désolée, moment de nostalgie. Il m'a embrassé, il m'a expliqué que je comptais beaucoup, plus que les autres et qu'il aime également les mandarines, ça c'est faut, enfin pas totalement, mais c'était sa façon détourner à lui de me dire « je t'aime ».

J'allais oublier de vous dire son nom, Roronoa Zoro, il manie le sabre comme personne, que dis-je, les sabres comme personne. Son père tient un dojo très fréquenté, en faites c'est son père adoptif mais on s'en fou, puisque c'est le célèbre Mihwak et qu'il est super sympa.

Je vous ai carrément raconter ma vie, désolée. J'enchaine donc avec la personne avec qui je pense sortir prochainement. Je tiens à vous signaler que cela ne m'amuse pas de sortir avec tous mes amis, parce que je sais ce que certains pensent à ce sujet, c'est juste que Sanji est un homme plaisant et courtois et puis il s'est un peu assagis avec le temps, je crois.

Et puis, dernièrement il m'a bien fait comprendre que lui aussi, il se pourrait que ses sentiments pour moi ont changé, c'est clairement ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a juste peur de la réaction de Zoro, car c'est mon ex et que c'est son ami, il n'a pas envie de gâcher toutes ses années d'amitié avec lui.

Enfin, Sanji est un inconditionnel amoureux des femmes, et, il est un fin cuisinier et il possède un jeu de jambe impressionnant, il pourrait être un bon footballeur s'il le voulait.... Son père, Zeff, possède le Baratie, c'est un excellent restaurant, je vous le conseille.

Ensuite, lui, il ne faut surtout pas l'oublier, lui c'est le grand menteur de la bande, si vous avez besoin d'un alibi ou autre pour échapper à une quelconque personne et bien il n'y a pas mieux qu'Ussop. Il est très ami avec une charmante blonde qui est en médecine avec Chopper, on les soupçonne de sortir ensemble, même si Usopp ni tout en bloc.

C'est un grand menteur qui invente des histoires tirées par les cheveux mais il a l'air d'être un grand timide, et aussi il est assez peureux sur les bords. Parce qu'avec lui et Chopper nous sommes les trois plus faibles. Ussop est le meilleur tireur jamais connu, il n'a jamais raté aucune de ses cibles. Et puis parfois, avec Chopper nous partons dans des délires, parce que nous nous faisons toujours des films.

Et puis il y a ma Robin, elle est moi nous sommes les seuls femmes de la bande. Elle est belle, grande et sage, elle est passionnée d'histoire et elle aime lire. Elle et Chopper sont des dévoreurs de livres. Elle était sortit avec Luffy à un moment, et puis elle a couché avec Zoro, mais ça c'était longtemps après qu'on est rompu.

Et est-ce qu'elle a eu des états d'âmes après ça? Et bien non, alors Sanji n'attend pas d'avoir l'accord de Zoro! Robin en ce moment est célibataire, elle m'a confié qu'elle arrêtait avec les hommes, ils n'apportent que des malheurs. Elle n'a peut-être pas tord. Elle semble très proche de Franky et vous voulez savoir pourquoi? Ces deux là se parlent de tout, mais absolument de tout. Je t'aime ma Robin!!!

Alors Franky, c'est en faite l'amour de jeunesse de Robin, ces deux là sont un peu plus âgés que nous, donc ils se sont connus avant. Ils sont sortis ensemble durant toutes leurs années au lycée jusqu'à leur première année à l'université. Franky, si on le laissait, il se baladerait en slip de bain et chemise fantaisie tout les jours.

C'est un pervers et une fois il c'est fait arrêter pour trouble à l'ordre public. Il s'est fait réprimander par son frère Iceburg mais il s'en fichait, il est allé faire le ménage en slip de bain. Iceburg est le patron d'une grande entreprise spécialisée dans la construction navale. Et il y a un mec à la Galley La qui me semble assez mignon, je suis sur qu'il doit-être très bien équipé.

Hum!! je m'égare. Tout comme Usopp, Franky est très doué de ses mains, parfois tous les deux bricoles des objets dans leur atelier spécial.

Voilà j'ai fait le tour , mais j'ai oublié de préciser, j'aime l'argent et les mandarines!! Le vole c'est mon domaine, je ne commettais que de petits larcins, rien de bien grave. J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayer avec ces énergumènes, enfin bon, ils sont tous formidables, se sont mes amis.

Hé! Je vous adore, sans vous ma vie serait toute grise, j'espère qu'on restera ainsi encore pendant longtemps. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, sauf à Robin … je vous aime, vraiment! Tous autant que vous êtes, aussi bêtes que vous soyez les uns les autres, vous êtes mon coup de foudre amical.

* * *

—Nami !!!, appela Zoro.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, tout sourire et pointant sa caméra vers lui.

—Arrête de jouer avec ça, ordonna l'épéiste en cachant l'objectif, ça fait déjà un bon moment que tu films.

—Elle se filme toute seule en plus, se plaignit Luffy, prête le moi?

—Non, répondit la rousse assez vivement.

—Ah bon et pourtant tu parles à la caméra comme si c'était une personne depuis un moment.

—Vous m'avez entendu?!!, s'inquiéta Nami.

—Non, répondit Usopp qui se leva. On y va?

—Ouiiii!!!!, répondirent Chopper et Luffy en coeur.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontais à la caméra?, lui demanda Robin.

—Des trucs, avoua Nami en filmant la brune, sourit tu es filmée!

—Nami-chérie! Robin! Laissez-moi vous aidez à porter vos affaires!!!

—C'est gentil merci, remercia Nami avec un sourire entendu.

—Toujours à faire le toutou?

Et voilà une bataille entre ces deux là venaient de débuter. Ils allèrent cette fois là, camper près d'une cascade, histoire de changer un peu l'atmosphère des salles de l'université.

* * *

Alors ce début vous a plus ou pas, cela vous donne-t-il envie de connaitre la suite? Si oui dites le moi et s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas dites le moi également.

Désolée pour les fautes que j'aurais pu laisser. A la prochaine


	2. fantôme du passé

_Tout d'abord merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers. Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes._

_Kaname-chan: merci pour ta review, voici là suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours._

_gothnamy: Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon ou alors se ne sera que quelque de subtile mais je ne crois pas, je penche plus pour une aventure mais ce n'est pas encore sur._

_En ce qui concerne la fic maintenant, j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans la lecture, notamment lors des passages ou Nami film et qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui lui parlent._

_Sur ce bonne lecture ^^_

**

* * *

Chapitre 2: fantôme du passé**

_23/02/2010_

Atchoum !!

Désolée, j'ai pris froid lors de la première nuit passé au camping. Je ne pouvais pas filmer, Zoro me l'avait confisqué, mais en tout cas sachez que Sanji et moi ça commence à bouger, et si. Bon, alors, voilà, toujours les mêmes imbéciles, ils n'ont pas changé en une nuit et c'est bien dommage. Et sans oublier ma ravissante Robin que j'aime. On va aller pécher, vous pouvez croire ça... hum... allez on y va.... Avant que Luffy et Usopp ne me cries dessus. Et ça continue de tourner....

* * *

Ils avaient traversé un sentier jusqu'au bas de la rivière dans laquelle se jetait la cascade. Nami posa sa caméra de sorte qu'elle puisse filmer tout le monde, elle y comprit. L'eau était claire et fraiche, presque froide, mais elle était si agréable.

—Zoro fait peur aux poissons, maugréa Usopp qui ramenait sa canne à pêche. C'est pas bon!!

—Hein?!, répliqua l'épéiste.

—Luffy!, appela Nami d'une voix calme avec le regard noir, si tu n'arrêtes pas d'éclabousser du côté de la caméra je te jure que tu auras une mort lente et douloureuse.

—Et tu disais que je faisais peur aux poissons, murmura Zoro au long-nez.

—Il n'y a pas que les poissons je dirais, chuchota Chopper.

—Vous avez dit quelque chose?, demanda la voix d'outre-tombe de la rousse.

—Haha!!!, ria Sanji, regardez ça!!!

Sanji avait une belle prise, un beau morceau, jaloux, Luffy et Usopp remirent le poisson à la rivière.

—Franchement les mecs vous n'avez pas été supeer sur ce coup là, avoua Franky.

Sanji et Nami les passèrent à tabac. Les deux compères s'excusèrent avec plus ou moins de difficulté d'articulation. Mais un « nous sommes désolés » se faisait bien comprendre.

_25/02/2010_

Il pleut, les huit amis rangèrent alors leurs affaires et regagnèrent ainsi la ville. Les deux voitures, conduites par Sanji et Zoro, se suivaient l'une derrière l'autre. Et Robin parlait au téléphone avec Nami pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien de son côté. Chopper et Usopp se trouvaient dans la voiture de Sanji avec Nami. Alors que Luffy, Robin et Franky se tenaient compagnie dans la voiture de Zoro. Les Shichibukai venaient de sortir leur nouvel album et leur musique jouait à fond dans les deux véhicules. Zoro raccompagna d'abord Robin chez elle, puis il raccompagna Franky. Et enfin lui et Sanji ramenèrent Chopper, Usopp et Luffy, tous trois vivant ensemble. Il ne restait que Nami, à moitié endormi, la caméra glissant de côté, ne filmant que la moquette de la voiture mais le son marchait impeccablement.

—T'as intérêt à bien la traité.

—Tu me connais pourtant non?

—Justement...

—Je ne vais rien lui faire, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

—Si j'apprends qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose je t'en tiendrais responsable.

—Contrairement à toi je sais comment il faut traiter une femme.

—J'espère pour toi, je ne veux pas la voir débarquer un matin en larmes à cause de toi...

—Vraiment ça ne te déranges pas?

—Tu sais elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et avec qui elle sort ….elle a juste.... mauvais goût.

—Elle avait surtout mauvais goût lorsqu'elle est sortie avec toi....

—Alors je dois dire qu'elle ne s'est pas arrangée.

Il s'échangèrent un sourire, se souhaitant tous deux de faire attention sur la route et se séparèrent. Nami se réveilla dans un léger sursaut lorsque le moteur se mit en marche, elle reprit sa caméra et filma la ville qui de nuit était magnifique.

—Nami, appela Sanji.

—Oui, répondit-elle en tournant l'objectif vers le conducteur.

—J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi, commença-t-il tentant de garder ses yeux sur la route, du moins qu'on essaye.

—Je veux bien moi aussi, dit-elle en tournant la caméra vers son visage souriant.

* * *

_02/03/ 2010_

Hahaha !!! J'adore de trop!! On est au dojo du père de Zoro, et là monsieur aux cheveux verts, non, Marimo nous fait une démonstration de sa fameuse technique aux trois sabres. Regardez attentivement.

—Luffy bouges toi, je vois rien !!!

—Débrouille toi! Sinon tu me prêtes ta caméra.

—Et mon coup de pied au cul ça te va?

—_Je veux la caméra entre mes mains et non pas …_

—Ça va j'ai compris, je change de place, crétin!

—_Imbécile!_

—_Ne traites pas ma Nami d'imbécile!!_

—_Ben pourtant c'est le cas Sanji qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?_

—_Comment oses-tu d..._

—_Vous allez vous taire oui!!! J'arrive pas à me concentrer!!!_

Et voilà Zoro vient de se faire battre par son père, une fois de plus... Quelle mauvaise fois, il nous accuse de l'avoir fait perdre. Là, il me fait le regard qui tue.

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire?

—_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu crois faire?_

—Non... non... rend le moi...

* * *

Zoro avait confisqué une fois de plus la caméra de Nami et l'avait rangée. Luffy ne devait pas y toucher sous aucun prétexte.

Ils étaient sous le gros cerisier, un cerisier qui n'avait pas de fleur, étant donner la période. L'air était bon et Sanji ne semblait pas pouvoir rester tranquille. En réalité il n'osait pas embrasser Nami sous les yeux de Zoro, bien que ce dernier l'avait rassurer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. Il ne tenta même pas un baiser chaste, rien... sauf peut-être un baiser sur la joue de temps à autre.

—C'est l'heure du karaokééééé!!!!, chanta Franky.

—Je ne suis pas très karaoké, dit Robin.

—De toute façon t'es pas très grand chose, répliqua-t-il.

—Répète, demanda la brune sur le point de l'étrangler.

—Okaayyy, fit Usopp qui tenta de les ignorer, moi je veux bien faire un karaoké...Luffy? Chopper?

—Je chante avec Nami, dit joyeusement Chopper. Nami tu chantes avec moi?

—Oui bien sur, affirma-t-elle en quittant les bras de Sanji pour rejoindre le renne. Qu'est-ce qu'on va chanter mon petit Choppy?

—Attention Robin nous regarde méchamment, avertit le renne en partant avec Nami.

—Elle est juste jalouse, rassura la rousse, allez viens... on fait comme chez nous Zoro!!

—Mais oui bien sur je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon, maugréa l'épéiste.

—Luffy on fait équipe, dit Usopp en prenant le brun par les épaules.

—Ouais!!, cria le brun, on va vous ratatiner bande de nase!!!

—Allez les gars on fait équipe tous les trois, fit joyeusement Franky en prenant Zoro et Sanji par les épaules.

—Sans moi, déclina Zoro.

—Ni pense même pas, continua Sanji.

Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison de Zoro, qui se trouvait juste devant le dojo. Et ce fut Franky qui choisit toutes les chansons.

* * *

_06/03/2010_

Et voilà je viens de quitter la petite boutique dans laquelle je travaille le soir. Attendez, je vais vous montrer à quoi ressemble la ville la nuit... N'est-ce pas magnifique? Vous voyez... toutes ces petites lumières... ça me fait penser que la vie est bien étrange parfois et que chacune de ses lumières pourraient sans doute représenter chaque moment de ma vie.... Ooh, mais que vois-je?! Ne serait-ce pas Chopper et Usopp!!

—Héééé!!! Bande d'abruti!!!

—_Namiiii!!!_

—_Héééé!! Namiii!!!Ne nous traites pas d'abruti!!_

—Vous êtes venu me chercher?!!

—_Non on s'est dit que se serait marrant de passer par là c'est tout._

—_On est venu te chercher Nami..._

—Tu vois Usopp si tu pouvais te montrer aussi agréable que Chopper ta vie serait plus simple.

—_La tienne serait plus simple tu veux dire._

Bien nous allons continuer notre excursion de nuit jusqu'à chez moi.

—_Elle m'écoute même pas!!! Hé oh!! Nami!!_

Alors....

* * *

Tandis que Nami continuait son chemin jusqu'à chez elle en compagnie de ses deux amis, une ombre la suivait, une ombre qui n'avait cesser de l'observer depuis le début de la soirée.

Usopp et Chopper la laissèrent et allèrent prendre le dernier bus de la soirée. La rousse entra dans sa résidence, calme et silencieuse, vu l'heure, c'était peut-être normal. Nami éteignit sa caméra, la batterie était presque morte et il n'y avait plus rien à filmer. Elle vivait au premier étage, sa porte d'entrée était blanche recouverte de deux ou trois stickers de mandarine de couleur orange. Avec quelques post it de différentes couleurs, sur lesquels se trouvaient des mots de ses amis. La clef se glissa dans la cerrure, on pouvait entendre le mécanisme du verrou s'enclencher pour le premier tour.

—Bonsoir Nami, dit une voix étrangement familière derrière elle, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas?

Nami s'arrêta, réentendre cette voix avait été la dernière chose qu'elle aurait souhaité. Pourquoi? Cette questions flotta dans son esprit plusieurs secondes, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi lui, pourquoi...

Sans aucune raison apparente, la rousse se mit à trembler, l'horreur s'emparait d'elle, ses souvenirs, tous les souvenirs de son triste passé lui revinrent comme une gifle qui faisait atrocement mal. Elle perdit toute volonté de se battre...

—La moindre des politesses seraient de répondre Nami, continua cette même personne, je suis de ta famille après tout.

Ces mots la firent revenir à la réalité. Cet homme avait osé la suivre jusqu'ici, il savait où elle vivait désormais, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme ci de rien était. La Nami de maintenant était plus forte et plus courageuse que la Nami d'avant, aujourd'hui, elle avait ses amis...

—Tu ne fait pas partie de ma famille Arlong!

* * *

_Alors voilà, cela vous a-t-il surpris que se soit cette personne qui ait fait partie de la vie de Nami ou pas? Vous vous en doutiez ou vous avez pensé à quelqu'un d'autre? Cela dit avoir votre avis est très important, cela me motive beaucoup!!!!_


	3. une journée normale

_Et voilà voici le troisième chapitre pour vous. Je suis contente de le publier, désolée si ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais au prochain chapitre se sera le cas. En tout cas vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur quelques peronnages dans leur vie privée. Merci pour continuer de me suivre et pour les reviews._

_Bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Une journée normale**

_06/03/2010_

Nami rentra chez elle sans se retourner pour le voir ne serait-ce quelques secondes, laissant Arlong sur le pas de la porte. Les jambes tremblantes elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, se recroquevillant sur son lit. Ce fut à ce moment précis que des coups violents frappèrent sa pauvre porte. Il voulait entrer, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il fallait qu'il parte et maintenant. Et puis les voisins feraient une crise sinon.

Nami se leva alors pour demander bien gentiment à cet homme-poisson, oui, un homme-poisson, de bien vouloir partir.

—Je t'en prie Arlong va-t-on!, dit-elle à travers la porte.

—Pas tant que tu ne m'écouteras pas, répondit-il de son horrible voix.

—J'appelle la police... tu l'auras voulu...

—Bien... je m'en vais... mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille pour autant.

—Tu n'as pas le droit de m'approcher tu le sais bien!!

—Et... qui viendra vérifier ça?

Il s'éloigna dans un rire grossier et moqueur. Nami croyait que son cauchemar allait recommencer. Elle alla prendre son portable, fouilla son répertoire, le trouva et … ne sachant pas si elle devait l'appeler ou non... elle reposa son portable là où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle ne devait rien dire à personne, il ne fallait pas les inquiéter, il ne s'était rien passé, rien qui mérite de les avertir ...

* * *

_09/03/2010_

Bonjour, bonjour!!! Aujourd'hui je vais aller en cours … souhaiter moi bonne chance! Allez souhaiter moi bonne chance!! Merciiii.

Normalement ce midi je mange avec Chopper et Robin. Et qui dit Chopper et Robin dit Kaya et Franky et qui dit Kaya dit Usopp. En fait, Kaya étudie la médecine avec Chopper c'est pourquoi elle sera la, et comme elle s'entend plus que bien avec Usopp, il ne faudra pas s'étonner de le voir. Franky est très proche de Robin, donc imaginer l'un sans l'autre c'est comme imaginer Sanji sans Zoro, même si ces deux zouaves se chamaillent sans arrêt ils s'entendent super bien, pardon … heu... s'ils voient ça, ils auront une raison de plus de se battre. Après tout qu'importe, je serais là seule à revoir ses vidéos, avec Luffy, Usopp et Chopper dans des couvertures chaudes avec du chocolat bien chaud préparait par ma Robin, alors que Franky chantera une complainte à chaque séquence triste et que papa et maman se disputeront pour changer …

Bien j'y vais ou je raterais mon bus.

Alors je vous explique, normalement le matin c'est Sanji ou Zoro; quand il en a envie; qui vient me chercher, mais j'ai voulu prendre un peu d'air frais.

Nous sommes quelques arrêts plus loin, voilà le trio inséparable qui arrive. Mon cœur s'apaise en les voyant...

* * *

Une immense sentiment d'allégresse envahit le cœur de Nami, voir ses amis la calmait énormément. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle ne les avait pas rencontré. Un sourire doux et sincère se dessina sur son visage, elle sentit ses larmes monter, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais une chose était sur, jamais, jamais elle n'allait les quitter. Ils ont tant fait pour elle... une larme coula bien malgré elle, Nami l'essuya d'un vif revers de main.

—Bonjour Nami, fit Chopper de sa mignonne petite voix.

—Yo Nami, chanta Usopp en levant la main.

—Tu me la prêtes Nami?, demanda Luffy en désignant la caméra.

—Bonjour Luffy, répondit Nami.

—Oui bonjour désolé, se rattrapa-t-il, tu...

—Non!

Luffy fit mine de bouder, il leur tourna le dos et croisa les bras. Les trois autres rigolèrent, mais lorsque Nami agita un paquet de chocolat, aussitôt le brun au chapeau de paille; oui il sort dehors avec un chapeau de paille; se retourna et lui arracha le chocolat des mains. La rousse s'appuya près de la vitre pour pouvoir bien se moquer d'eux, excepter Chopper. Puis lorsqu'elle jeta un regard en arrière, elle put constater cette grande silhouette qui l'observer, il l'avait suivi, et la suivait toujours et ne la quittera plus... Depuis quand avait -il été libéré?

* * *

_11/03/2010_

Je rend visite à ma sœur, Nojiko elle vit avec mon père à Kokoyashi. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi et elle est très jolie mais moins jolie que moi. Enfin, aujourd'hui elle a décidé de venir me voir...

Il fait beau vous ne trouvez pas? Regardez ces beaux nuages... Oh! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais Sanji m'a préparé un repas divin hier soir. C'était bon!!!

—_Salut Nami!!!_

—Salut Ace... je vous présente Ace c'est le grand frère de Luffy...

—_Salut les gens!_

En faites Luffy est lui ne sont pas vraiment frères, ils sont cousins, mais comme ils ont grandit ensemble c'est tout comme, hein Ace?!

—_Luffy n'est pas mon cousin mais mon frère!_

—Oui c'est bon j'avais compris! Mais au fait... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

—_J'ai entendu dire que Nojiko passait par ici._

—Désolée mais il va y avoir un décès dans ta famille.

—_Luffy ne m'a rien dit... Nojiko m'a appelé._

—Nojiko m'a appelé! A d'autre ouais!

—_Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai!! La voilà!!!_

—Ah non!! Moi la première!!!

C'est ma soeur... ma soeur aux cheveux bleus, après tout qu'importe, Franky et Vivi aussi ont les cheveux bleus. Zoro lui a les cheveux verts c'est pas mieux.

—Pourquoi t'a appelé Ace?!

—_Heu... pour le voir, non?_

—Vous me fatiguez tous les deux....

Je vous raconte ma soeur et le couz'frère de Luffy forment un pseudo couple. Parce qu'un jour ils sont ensembles et le lendemain ils se séparent et ça tout au long de l'année. Et ça fait trois ans que ça dure... ils se séparent pour un rien parfois même sur un coup de tête et revienne ensemble comme si de rien n'était.

—_C'est faux on ne se sépare pas sur un coup de tête, n'est-ce pas Ace?_

—_C'est vrai c'est réfléchit tout ça.... T'as fini de raconter notre vie?_

—Noooonnn!!!!

Ace est exactement comme son frère à la différence près que Luffy n'arrive malheureusement pas à se défaire de sa copine.

—_Comment ça... je trouve que mon frère à l'air très heureux._

—Bien sur qu'il l'est puisqu'il n'est pas avec elle et qu'on arrive à l'éviter tout au long de la journée et ça peut durer une semaine.

—_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la copine de Luffy?_

—Tu n'as qu'à dire ceci quand tu le verras...« Hancock » et tu verras la tête qu'il fera. Il passera se soir à l'appart'. Tu restes jusqu'à ce soir?

—_Mouais je verrais..._

—Tu restes jusqu'à ce soir?

—_Elle restera!_

—_Comment va Zoro?_

—Tu sais très bien que c'est fini avec lui, maintenant je suis avec Sanji...

—_On sait tous que c'est fini avec angryman... mais t'es son amie._

—Il va bien monsieur j'aime-jouer-avec-des-allumettes-et-j'ai-incendié-mon-frère-quand-on-était-gosse.

—_C'était un accident._

—Parce que c'est un accident de mettre le feu à son tee-shirt préféré alors qu'il le porte?

—_Hum alors comme ça t'es avec Sanji?_

* * *

Le soir arrivée Nami attendait l'arrivé des autres en compagnie de Chopper. Ils jouaient au poker et Chopper gagnait à chaque fois, Nami commençait à perdre patience alors elle le chatouilla pour pouvoir voir son jeu.

—Tu triches Nami!, cria Chopper faussement en colère.

—Mais non je triche pas, rassura la rousse.

—Ah bon?

—Oui.

—Oh j'allais oublier j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Chopper content en sautillant sur place.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est?

—En faite c'est quelqu'un qui me la donnait pour toi et il m'a dit de ne pas te dire son nom avant que tu ne l'es ouvert.

—Vraiment?, commença à s'inquiéter Nami.

La boite était orange et la rousse ne savait pas s'il fallait le prendre ou non. Elle avait une idée de qui cela pouvait il être, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne devrait cette boite, elle le savait, elle le pressentait.

—Ben vas-y ouvre!!, insista Chopper.

—Heu... d'accord.

Elle posa la boite sur ses genoux et lentement l'ouvrit. Aussitôt les deux amis se bouchèrent le nez, une forte odeur se dégageaient dudit cadeau, une odeur qui donnait mal au cœur.

—Mais c'est quoi?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il y a un tissu mauve au fond, Chopper le soulève avec dégout. Nami lâcha la boite et s'en alla tremblante jusqu'au balcon, elle passa instinctivement ses mains sur ses bras comme pour se débarrasser des frissons. Il y avait sous ce petit drap mauve, un drôle de poisson mort, presque en état de décomposition avec dans la gueule une mandarine pourrie. Plus de doute la dessus, Arlong voulait lui faire passer un message.

—Je suis désolée Nami, s'excusa Chopper inquiet. Je ne savais pas...

Mais Nami ne répondit rien, elle tentait de voir où il pouvait être en observant la rue. Elle l'insultait intérieurement et toute la haine qu'elle avait pour lui par le passé revint à la surface, elle allait hurler, lorsqu'elle entendit les autres dans la cage d'escalier revenir. Aussitôt elle prit la boite et la balança par le balcon.

—Chopper... ce n'est rien, tenta-t-elle de rassurer, juste n'en parle à personne d'accord? Et ne dis à personne que tu as rencontré cet homme, compris?

Le renne acquiesça alors que Nami essuya ses larmes. Ussop entra bras dessus bras dessous avec Luffy. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose qui coinçait.

—Et si vous vous lâchiez pour voir, dit Nami en se redressant.

—Ouais elle a raison, affirma Luffy, j'ai réussi à entrer ouf!

Tous les autres purent aussi entrer, mais bon Nojiko avait l'impression qu'il y avait trop de monde au centimètre carré, c'était l'appartement de Nami après tout, un petit appartement donc, ce que Zoro approuva. Mais ils purent tout de même se faire de la place.

—Alors Luffy, commença Nojiko, comment va Hancock?

Pour seule réponse, Luffy fit une grimace qui laissait deviner sa réponse. Tandis que Nojiko et Ace s'interroger sur le pourquoi de cette réaction, les autres éclatèrent de rire ...

* * *

_Voilà, pour imaginer la tronche que tire Luffy, pensait aux personnages de Soul Eater si vous avez déjà vu lorsqu'on leur parle d'Excalibur. Et désolée pour les fans d'Hancock, personellement je n'ai rien contre elle._

_Bien comme demain c'est mon annif je vous l'ai publier maintenant, alors merci de me dire si ce chapitre vous a plus, promit, ça bougera ou je ferais en sorte que ça bouge au chapitre suivant. _

_A la prochaine!!_


	4. ne touche pas à mes proches !

_Coucou, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite dans mes publications, mais bon comme je viens de le finir, je ne peux attendre pour le poster, merci à minouchemi et kaname-chan pour les reviews =) et pour te répondre kaname-chan la relation d'Arlong et de Nami ne se révélera pas maintenant et pourquoi Luffy tire la tronche non plus lorsqu'on parle d'Hancock. Merci aux lecteurs également. Sur ce place au chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Ne touches pas à mes proches !**

_12/03/2010_

Aujourd'hui je me suis réveillée en retard... Qu'importe, vous allez penser que dès que je me lève, allez hop directe avec sa caméra, c'est tout à fait ça en faite....

Regardez les, ils dorment encore... Ils sont restés ici cette nuit, j'ignore comment ils ont fait pour pouvoir dormir dans ce petit salon. Robin, Nojiko et Chopper ont partagé ma chambre, donc ça aller pour eux. Enfin bon, profitez-en parce qu'il sera rare de les voir ainsi de si bon matin....

Oops j'ai croisé le regard qui tue d'angryman.... Ah non, il s'est rendormi, ouf. Venez voir, Sanji à l'air tellement paisible quand il dort...

* * *

—AAAAHHH!!!!!, hurla Sanji en se redressant brusquement.

—Désolé je ne savais pas que tu dormais là, s'excusa Zoro qui se rendormi tranquillement.

—Sale tête de melon!!! Ça va pas de balancer ton pied dans ma gueule!!!, s'énerva le blond.

—Ça suffit!!!!, ordonna Nami en leur lançant des claques.

—Hein la bouffe est déjà prête?!!, demanda dans un pseudo-réveil Luffy.

—C'est l'heure d'aller manger?!!, espéra Ace encore assoupi.

—Les mecs ça vous tuerez de laisser les honnêtes gens dormirent encore un peu?!!, souffla Franky qui se retournait encore une fois.

—Oui je sais ne m'acclamez pas je ne suis que le capitaine Usopp après tout …, marmonna Usopp dans son sommeil.

—Très modeste je trouve, enfin bref vu que vous êtes réveillés...., dit tout simplement Nami.

—Vous ais-je raconté ma bataille contre l'armée effroyable de San Parky?!

—Ou presque... vous allez m'aider à ranger! D'accord?

—Avec plaisir ma Nami chérie!!! Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner!!, chanta Sanji en volant à la cuisine.

—J'ignore s'il y aura assez pour tout le monde..., avertit la rousse.

—Il s'arrangera..., rassura Zoro qui c'était assis.

—Bien comme t'as l'air très investit Zoro tu vas aller t'excuser auprès des voisins pour le boucan d'hier soir, suggéra Nami en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

—Et puis quoi encore?!!, protesta le concerné.

—Je viens avec toi se sera surement plus facile, proposa le petit renne.

—C'est censé vouloir dire quoi?

—Chopper a raison, allez-y ensemble se sera plus facile, dit Usopp qui c'était réveillé.

—Tant qu'à toi Usopp tu sortiras les poubelles avec un peu de chance tu croiseras Kaya, lui ordonna Nami.

—Pourquoi je devrais croiser Kaya?, demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

—Ensuite... hm... voyons...Franky, Luffy et Ace vous vous occupez du ménage.

—En même temps il n'y a pas grand chose à nettoyer, fit remarquer Luffy d'un ton nonchalant.

—Et donc tu comptes rendre visite à Hancock?

—On commence par quoi?

—Ce que vous voulez mais cette fois Luffy tâche de ne rien casser, compris?, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

13/03/2010

Nami avait une fois de plus terminait assez tard son travail dans cette petite boutique. Personne n'était venue la chercher,, elle trouvait cela dommage d'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé discuter avec quelqu'un. Lui raconter sa journée. Elle emprunta la ruelle habituelle pour faire plus vite, il faisait un peu froid ce soir là, lorsqu'elle sentit une forte poigne lui serrer le bras et la tirer violemment et la pousser brusquement contre un mur. Aucun son n'était sortit de la bouche de Nami durant ce laps de temps ou elle crut que son cœur s'arrêta, mais elle prit conscience de la fin de sa tranquillité lorsqu'elle se trouva face à Arlong.

—Bonsoir Nami, dit-il de son horrible voix.

—..... Arlong...., souffla la rousse qui tenter de se dégager de son étreinte.

—Nami ma Nami, continua cet homme-poisson, tu es devenue jolie.

—Laisse-moi partir..., supplia-t-elle alors que ses forces la quitter.

—Mais voyons Nami je suis de ta famille, comment peux-tu me traiter ainsi?

—Je ne suis pas de ta famille Arlong... laisses-moi s'il te plait.

—Tu me supplies? Supplies comme tu veux je ne te laisserais pas partir... J'ai un projet très important qui va aboutir mais hélas, hélas il me faut ton aide.

—Jamais!!!

—Hm... je crains que ce mot m'est malheureusement inconnu...

—Tu devrais l'apprendre ça t'aiderais beaucoup.

Arlong resserra son étreinte en lui lançant un regard noir.

—J'ai croisé l'un de tes nouveaux amis aujourd'hui... je ne l'avais jamais vu avant... ce petit renne...

—Je connais pas de petit renne, mentit Nami alors qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son bras.

—Ne devient pas insolente Nami!

—VA CREVER ET FOU MOI LA PAIX !!!!

Elle put s'éloigner de lui, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.

—Ne t'approches pas de mes amis!!, ordonna-t-elle férocement, tu entends?! Ni d'eux, ni de moi!! Je n'ai plus peur de toi tu sais... je n'ai pas peur de toi Arlong... Jamais je ne t'aiderais pour tes coups foireux!!! Plus jamais!!!

—C'est dommage, dit-il tout simplement, mais je suis sur que tu vas m'aider... dans trois jours sur l'ancien quai.

—Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « jamais je ne t'aiderais »?!!

Arlong s'en alla dans un rire grossier et sur de lui. Laissant une Nami tremblante qui rentra chez elle tout doucement.

Et arrivée près de sa résidence, elle put distinguer une silhouette familière tout près du portail. Cette petite silhouette qui lui donna du baume au cœur. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

—Bonsoir Chopper, dit-elle joyeusement.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas.

—Chopper?

Elle le vit qui se mit à trembler, elle l'entendit renifler. Nami posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. Des larmes noyaient ses petites joues, une joue recouverte d'un bleu, son petit nez qui saignait et surtout, surtout son petit cœur qui avait eu très peur. Nami le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort dans ses bras, elle le serra très très fort contre elle. Elle le serra contre elle avec toute la force et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

* * *

_14/03/2010_

—_C'était qui ton adversaire Chopper?_

—_C'était un homme plus grand moi mais bête comme ses pieds je m'en suis sorti._

—Il est fort Chopper n'est-ce pas?

—_Débarrasse moi de Hancock!_

—Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent je crois...

Je ne vous ai pas raconté mais Chopper est un vrai champion, il s'est battu avec un type plus grand que lui, c'est dingue n'est-ce pas? Je suis fière de toi mon petit champion.

—_Pas la peine de me féliciter petite vermine j'aime pas ça! Hihi!!_

—_Il t'a pas trop amoché c'est déjà ça._

—Ooh ma Robin arrive!!!

* * *

Mais avant que Nami ne puisse rejoindre Robin, Zoro la prit à part sous l'oeil attentif de Sanji.

—Quoi encore?, fit la rousse exaspérée.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est réellement passé?

—Ce qu'on arrête pas de raconter depuis tout à l'heure!!

—Arrêtes de me mentir...

—Pourquoi je mentirais...

—Je te connais depuis l'époque ou on était e...

—« On était » tu fais bien de le rappeler!

Elle le laissa pour aller rejoindre la brune, tandis que Sanji s'approchait de l'épéiste.

—Quoi?, demanda brusquement Zoro.

—Toi aussi t'as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas?, demanda tout simplement le blond.

—Hein? ….heu... oui.

—Tu croyais que j'allais te demander quoi?

—....

—Je traites bien Nami t'inquiète...

—Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas!

—Ma vie privée... on est voisin tu sais tout de moi...on est ami abruti de tête d'algue, qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas sur moi?

—Ta première fois, dit tout bonnement Zoro en haussant les épaules.

—Heu … ça, je crois que ça ne te regarde pas!

—Je peux te raconter la mienne si tu veux, commença le Marimo avec un sourire pervers.

—NON SURTOUT PAS SALE MARIMO PERVERS !!!!!, cria le blond en lui envoyant son pied.

* * *

16/03/2010

Il est 17 heures et quelques minutes, les rues sont de plus en plus désertes et l'air se rafraichit encore plus. Nami, tremblante, marchait depuis un moment sans s'être arrêté un instant. L'esprit ailleurs et inquiet, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. La voilà arrivée à l'ancien quai, la voilà qui s'attendait à rencontrer Arlong une fois de plus. Que lui voulait-il? Elle savait que si elle ne l'aidait pas, l'homme poisson s'en prendrait encore une fois à Chopper, il pourrait s'en prendre aux autres aussi. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, ils savaient se défendre mais elle ne voulait pas les mêler une nouvelle fois dans ses histoires, ses problèmes.

Elle le vit, entouré de ses nouveaux hommes de main, les autres étant rester en prison.

—Tu es finalement venue, dit Arlong avec un sourire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?, demanda la rousse d'une voix sur d'elle.

—Ce que tu sais faire de mieux ma très chère Nami...

—....

—Mais je crois que tu n'as pas vu notre invité d'honneur Nami, ajouta l'homme-poisson.

—Un … un invité d'honneur?

Arlong donna un signe à ses hommes. Au milieu de la mer, il y a avait une barque où se trouvait un autre homme-poisson qui tenait « l'invité d'honneur » par les poignets, cet invité avait un sac sur la tête que son ravisseur retira. Nami ne savait pas comment réagir, Arlong la tenait au piège. Elle eu un léger vertige et avait du mal à respirer.

—Laisses Arlong, demanda Nami, je t'en pries.

—NAAAMIIIIIIIII !!!!, cria en pleur la personne détenue au milieu de la mer.

—Je t'en pries Arlong laisses le tranquille... c'est entre toi et moi... je te l'ai dit ne t'approches pas de mes amis.

—NAAAMIIIIII!!!!!

Le coeur de Nami se serra, elle commençait à paniquer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire....

—Je te le demandes à genoux, pleura Nami, ne lui fait rien …

L'homme d'Arlong fit vaciller la barque

—Ne fais pas ça!!!, supplia Nami, Arlong... d'accord je t'aiderais ...LAISSES LE !!!!

—C'est bon vas-y, dit Arlong à son homme de main.

Ce dernier plongea à la mer et se rapprocha de la barque.

—Il ne sait pas nager, paniqua la rousse agrippé aux vêtements d'Arlong, il ne sait pas nager!!

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Arlong.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami? Tu disais ne pas connaître de renne.

Aussitôt, une haine inimaginable emplit le cœur de la rousse, elle allait plonger pour rejoindre Chopper, mais Arlong l'en empêcha.

—Non Nami, non...

—CHOOOPPEEERRR !!!!!!!!!!!

La barque vacilla et Chopper disparu sous les eaux après avoir tenté de rester à la surface. Elle avait beau tenter de se débattre pour le rejoindre, rien n'y faisait, Arlong la tenait fermement. Puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

—Je voulais m'assurer que tu m'aideras bien, murmura-t-il avant de la lacher.

Nami fusa, on aurait pu croire qu'elle volait. Il s'était bien passé au moins cinq minutes avant qu'Arlong ne se décide à la lâcher, pourvu qu'elle arrive à le sauver. Les larmes noyaient sa vue et sans plus hésiter elle plongea ….

* * *

Alors ? J'espère ne pas avoir été trop dans le drame avec le chantage horrible d'Arlong, j'espère que cela vous a plus comme d'habitude ^^ a la prochaine!!


	5. je serais toujours là

_Voilà voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ;) alors pour répondre à la reviews anonyme:_

_*Kaname-Chan: tu verras si tes prières ont été exaucé ou pas concernant Chopper._

_Bon vous allez détester encore plus Arlong, je ne vous le cache, un chapitre en émotion, je l'espère. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!!! ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5: Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises, je serais toujours là**

_16/03/2010_

Nami paniquait de plus en plus, elle remonta au moins deux fois à la surface avant de replonger, et lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle du garder son sang froid. Du bout des doigts elle attrapa cette vie à laquelle elle tenait tant. L'eau avait infiltré ses poumons, il ne respirait plus... un sanglot envahit Nami alors qu'elle tentait vainement de le secouer espérant ainsi qu'il ouvre les yeux. L'image d'Arlong lui souriant lui revint... elle se calma, alors que la rage emplissait son cœur, elle tenta de ramener le renne coûte que coûte.

—Je t'en pries Chopper, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle lui faisait un massage cardiaque, tu dois vivre...tu dois vivre...Pour toi et pour tous ceux qui t'aimes....

Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction de sa part, alors Nami sans relâche enchainait massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche... toujours en restant calme avec à l'esprit le visage souriant d'Arlong. Mais voyant que Chopper restait inerte, elle commençait à perdre tout espoir. Les larmes s'offraient une valse sur ses joues alors que ses mains tremblantes se retiraient du petit corps du renne. Elle passa furieusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, à la limite de les arracher... Alors sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle leva le poing et le rabattit violemment sur le torse de Chopper.

—Tu dois vivre!!!, cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée alors qu'elle recommença à frapper. Chopper!! Tu dois vivre tu entends!!!

Et puis une troisième fois... cette troisième fois qui fit verser beaucoup plus de larmes à Nami. Un sanglot la terrassa, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter … et tout doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras.

—Merci, sanglota la rousse, merci ...merci, merci, merci...

—... Nami... je... je me sens tout bizarre, murmura le survivant très lentement.

—Je suis désolée Chopper, s'excusa-t-elle encore et encore. Je te demande pardon...

—Nami... je me sens tout bizarre.

—C'est normal ne tinquiète pas je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital d'accord...

—Tu sais Nami je...

—Chuuut calme toi...

Nami marchait enfin trainait des pieds pour quitter le vieux quai. Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue elle croisa Kaya. Cette dernière sans perdre une seconde prévint les secours, avec les coups donnés par Nami pour qu'il recrache toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé, Chopper avait au moins une ou deux côtes cassées. Kaya questionnait sans arrêt Nami pour savoir comment Chopper sétait noyé... mais la rousse restait muette comme une tombe, elle évitait même le regard de la blonde, les jambes repliées contre elle, Nami fixait un point et semblait s'être enfermée dans un mutisme.

Elle quitta l'hôpital après avoir reçu des nouvelles de son ami au nez bleu et à la sortie … elle le vit... et elle n'eut qu'une envie le tuer... le tuer semblait être la meilleure solution pour Nami, quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse, il sera toujours là... Mais alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui la voix de Luffy la ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient là, ils étaient tous là. Kaya avait du les prévenir, elle s'éclipsa alors sans se faire voir et disparut.

* * *

_20/03/2010_

Je me suis toujours dit que la vie était … comme un cadeau... un cadeau piégé. La preuve, vous voyez ces imbéciles, mis à part ma Robin, et bien ils ont su faire abstraction de tous ces pièges pour venir me trouver. Je leur doit énormément. Parce que grâce à eux, j'ai pu voir que ce cadeau valait la peine et qu'il fallait à tout prix le garder... Mais je crains que le piège de leur vie...ce soit moi ...

* * *

Elle avait éteint sa caméra et lisait et relisait le message d'Arlong que quelqu'un lui avait fait parvenir. Elle se demandait quel échappatoire il lui restait, mais plus elle cherchait, plus sa vue se rangea le mot dans sa poche et s'assit sous le kiosque en leur compagnie. Chopper jouait avec Usopp et Luffy, et Kaya, comme une mère veillait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé et inconsciemment elle devenait de plus en plus distante avec le renne... et les autres...

—Ma Nami?, appela une voix qui semblait lointaine.

La rousse leva les yeux et vit que c'était Robin et non Sanji. La brune s'assit à côté, l'air serein comme à son habitude et lui prit la main. Et doucement Nami posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

—Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmura la brune en lui caressant les cheveux.

—Je crois que je vais être malade, dit la rousse à voix basse comme le ferait une enfant dans un gros chagrin.

—Nami..., tenta une nouvelle fois Robin.

—Je vais rentrer... , annonça la rousse en se levant, j'ai des courses à faire.

—Tu t'en vas ma Nami chérie?, s'étonna le blond en virevoltant près d'elle.

—Heu... je suis fatiguée, mentit-elle, je vais rentrer me reposer un peu.

—Hé!, appela Luffy, attend Nami on a pas fait le meilleur.

—Le meilleur? Et c'est quoi le meilleur?

—Les baguettes dans les narines, annonça joyeusement Chopper.

La voix de Chopper la tétanisa, les moments de sa noyade et de son pseudo sauvetage lui revint en mémoire, alors automatiquement elle évita son regard et se retourna pour rentrer chez elle.

—A la prochaine alors, souffla-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle partait sous les regards déçus de certains, inquiets pour d'autres et suspicieux, Nami affichait un air grave et décidé. Ce jour était le jour des règlements de compte.

Elle se rendit au vieux quai, là où résidait Arlong désormais. Armée d'une ancienne batte de baseball elle éclata la porte d'un des hangars. Arlong qui discutait d'on ne savait quoi avec l'un des ses hommes, se stoppa net et sourit en voyant la rousse. Nami était en colère.

—Dis-moi Arlong, commença la jeune femme, que faut-il que je fasse?

—Mais de quoi parles tu Nami?, demanda-t-il comme s'il ignorait tout.

Elle frappa de toute ses forces la table à laquelle se trouvait Arlong avec la batte.

—NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE IMBECILE!!!, hurla Nami, QUE FAUT-IL QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE TU ME CROIS LORSQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE VAIS T'AIDER ??!!!?? QUE FAUT-IL QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE TU LAISSES MES AMIS EN PAIX ??!!??

Arlong se mit à rire, ce rire qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Dans un excès de rage, elle frappa tout ce qui était susceptible d'être brisé. Elle déversa sa haine ainsi en démolissant tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Pourquoi jouait-il avec ses nerfs de la sorte.

—Viens vivre avec moi, dit Arlong au bout de quelques minutes.

—Comment?, se scandalisa Nami, vivre avec toi?!! Et puis quoi encore?

—On vivait encore ensemble lorsque sont apparus ces espèces d'humain inférieur...

—Jamais je ne vivrais avec toi...

—J'ai été comme un père pour toi non?

—Non!!!!

—Nami! Vis de nouveau avec moi et tes amis auront une vie sans embrouille! J'ai besoin de ton aide, il serait dommage que cette charmante blonde se retrouve au fond d'une rivière.

Le visage d'Usopp apparu dans son esprit. Usopp était amoureux de Kaya, il était très amoureux d'elle et Chopper l'appréciait énormément... Les autres aussi l'aimait beaucoup...

—Et puis je ne vois pas ce que cela changera d'avant, se résigna la rousse en jetant la batte au sol, tu as été mon tuteur depuis mes huits ans...

—Bien je pense qu'on va devoir parler affaire maintenant, se réjouit Arlong tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il empoigna ses cheveux et lui siffla à ses oreille.

—Ne dis absolument rien de tout ça à tes amis ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Elle acquiesça difficilement. Mais de toute manière elle n'avait nullement l'intention de leur dire quoique soit.

* * *

_24/03/2010_

Regardez ce coucher de soleil magnifique.

…..

Ils sont descendus près des rochers. Kaya n'a pas pu venir et je vois bien qu'Usopp à l'air déçu. Je vous explique encore et encore... Ces gens sont chers à mon coeur.

Chopper je suis désolée de tout ce qui t'es arrivée par ma faute.... J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il ne t'arrive rien.... Tu sais je t'aime mon petit renne adorée....

* * *

—Héééé!!!, appelèrent Usopp, Luffy et Chopper à l'adresse de Nami.

—Dépêches-toi de nous rejoindre!!!, ordonna Luffy.

Nami s'exécuta et descendit la petite pente faite de roches pour les rejoindre. Et ne sachant pas pourquoi plus elle s'approchait d'eux, plus elle sentait ses larmes montées. Elle croisa son regard et ses pas ralenti, Nami serra les poings qu'elle repensa à Arlong. Vivre avec lui signifierait les voir moins souvent, peut-être même plus du tout. Elle s'arrêta... Ne plus les voir... c'était une idée qui lui déchirait le coeur, ne plus le voir... être seule comme avant, c'était une chose qui l'effrayait.

—Fait moi un calin, demanda-t-elle à Sanji d'une petite voix en allant vers lui.

Le blond l'enlaça sans rien ajouter de plus. Les autres voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que tout avait été claire entre eux, qu'ils se diraient tout qu'importe si quelque chose de honteux ou de gênant. Qu'ils se diraient tout même si leur histoire serait fini....

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plus? Je vois certain(e)s choqué(e)s par la révélation et le petit détail en plus. Vous comprendrez que je parlerais des couples au prochain chapitre, et oui il faut bien que j'en parle et vous connaitrez le mystère du couple Luffy/Hankock. ;) A la prochaine._


	6. courage tu n'es pas seule

_Je suis contente de nouvelles lectrices et donc de nouvelles reviewveuses, merci donc à Minouchemi, Kaname-chan, Lorelei et Nami002 pour leur review \^o^/_

_Kaname-chan: Tu vas enfin découvrir le mystère qui plane au dessus du couple Luffy/Hancock, ne sois pas choquée, mais peut-être que tu ne le seras après tout._

_Lorelei: Nami est aussi mon personnage préféré (Sanji surtout: love Sanji), peut-être que ce chapitre te plaira niveau couple ;) et oui je te l'accorde Chopper est trop chou on ne peut que l'adorer._

_Nami002: Voici la suite petite impatiente, Zoro pourrait effectivement tout lui faire avouer mais il est tellement gauche :/ ça ne fait rien pour les fautes je te comprends._

_Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent, sur ce bonne lecture !!! _

**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Courage tu n'es pas seule**

_31/03/2010_

Lorsque le cœur se retrouve emprisonner dans une souffrance écrasante, il n'y a pas de remède efficace, ne serait-ce que lui, lui à qui elle pensait sans arrêt. Lui.... alors qu'il y avait également tous ses amis... mais autant le tenir éloigner de cette souffrance. Personne ne devait être impliqué dans cette histoire, personne ne devait savoir. Et pour que personne ne s'inquiète elle devait se montrer souriante comme à son habitude.

—Nami!!, appela Arlong.

La rousse le rejoins dans le petit salon, parce que oui, Arlong se trouvait chez elle en ce moment même. Sur la table se trouvait plusieurs photos d'un grand bâtiment. Nami s'assit en face de lui.

—Je connais ta capacité à créer des plans j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main.

—Non...

—Bien... alors voilà... je te laisse étudier ces photos et deux jours pour me faire le plan de ce bâtiment. Et je ne veux pas apprendre que tu es sortie sans avoir fini ton travail.

—Oui.

Arlong partit la laissant seule dans son appartement. Nami avait la capacité de dessiner le plan d'une maison, d'un batiment, juste en étudiant le nombe de portes et de fenêtres situées sur les façades ainsi que leur disposition. Mais aussi en examinant le hall et quelques pièces. C'était ainsi qu'Arlong, grâce à l'aide de Nami, put dévaliser bon nombre de banques et dépouiller de grandes demeures. Et là, se trouvait sous ses yeux les photos de la toute nouvelle banque du pays contenant un immense coffre fort. Nami se résigna à l'aider et naïvement elle rêvait d'une liberté et d'un retour auprès des êtres qu'elle chérissait.

* * *

_01/04/2010_

C'est l'anniversaire d'Usopp, on va fêter ça sur la plage. C'est génial, le sable, la mer, les idiots et ma Robin. Et puis il y a aussi Kaya, ma soeur Nojiko qui … roule une jolie pelle à Ace... Ne regardez pas ça les enfants et nous avons..... Dieu du ciel.... Hancock.

—Luffy!!!! L'amour est au rendez-vous.

C'est un code pour lui signaler l'arrivée de sa "belle". C'est vrai elle est belle, mais elle ne nous aime pas Robin et moi. Et Luffy en a marre d'elle. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi. Suivez moi...

—Hé ou est Luffy?

—_Aucune idée... mais je peux te poser une question ?_

—Oui vas-y.

—_Eteint d'abord cette caméra._

—Tu peux toujours courir.

—_Tu l'auras voulu... allez dis-moi ça fait un moment qu'on ne te vois plus..._

—Tu manques considérablement de tact mon cher Zoro... Sanji ferait beaucoup mieux que toi...

—_Lui je l'emmerde._

—_Je t'emmerdes aussi ne t'inquiètes pas._

—Tu sais où se trouve Luffy?

—_Là bas avec Usopp et Kaya_

—Merciii !!

—_De rien ma Nami chérie_

Oh vous le voyez qui tente de se cacher de Boa, la Boa... mais chut.

—Luffy ça va?

—_Elle est partie?_

—Non toujours pas elle te cherche toujours....bon c'est pas tout mais dis à la caméra pourquoi tu la fuis.

—_Tu me la prêtes ensuite?_

—Heu …. d'acord.... aller parle maintenant.

—_Parce qu'elle est épuisante... si seulement elle pouvait être une fille timide comme Kaya... _

—_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dires?_

—S'il te plait Usopp laisses le s'exprimer. Mais encore.

—_Elle parle pas beaucoup quand on est ensemble elle m'étouffe avec ses calins et ses bisoux... et après elle veut plus._

—Elle veut plus?

—_Pour elle il n'y a que le sexe... j'en ai marre... en plus elle m'a déjà trompé...._

—Raconte à ta grande soeur Nami!!!

—_Non... j'ai beau lui dire que c'est fini elle me colle toujours et à chaque fois qu'on se voit ça se termine dans un lit._

—Ouah c'est torride entre vous.

—_M'en fou je veux bouffer mais Hancock est toujours là..._

—_Trouves-toi une autre copine._

—_Kaya tu veux bien faire semblant d'être ma copine._

—_Aah non!!!_

—_On fera semblant Usopp t'emballe pas..._

—_Mais je ne m'emballe pas !!!! Mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée!!_

—Il n'a pas tord Luffy, tu connais ta chère copine qui est d'une jalousie excessive. Pourquoi tu ne la trompes pas aussi pour qu'elle comprenne son erreur.

—_Je trouve que c'est bas ça._

—_Je pense comme Kaya._

—_Tu penses toujours comme Kaya._

Vous avez vu Usopp est très amoureux de Mlle Kaya.

—_Nami!_

Même s'il ne le lui dira jamais.

—_Nami!_

—_HAHAHA!!! Il est devenu tout rouge._

—_Je t'en prie Luffy ne te moques pas de lui._

Je vous parie qu'on passera une bonne journée. Bonne anniversaire Usopp!!

* * *

_03/04/2010_

Des objets jonchaient le sol, toute l'encre c'était déversée sur le tapis vert et or du salon. Ses belles plumes avaient été abimé.

—Je te l'ai dit Arlong, insista la rousse, je ne pouvais pas m'absenter c'était l'anniversaire d'un ami.

—Je ne veux rien savoir!!! Je t'avais prévenu Nami!!!

—Mais maintenant que j'ai fini les plans enfin presque je pourrais … tu me laisseras tranquille?

—HAHAHAHAHA !!!! Jamais! Tu m'aideras dans ce braquage!

—Non nous n'avons jamais prévu ça Arlong!!!!, protesta Nami, je ne devais faire que les plans et rien d'autre!

—Et bien j'ai changé d'avis!!!

Elle le haïssait de tout son coeur.... L'homme-poisson partit après lui avoir dit de le rejoindre à l'ancien quai lorsque ses cours seront finis. Nami prit son sac et partit. Elle reçut un appel de Sanji mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment.

Le soleil était là mais cachait par les nuages. Elle sourit faiblement et entreprit la route jusqu'à l'université en espérant les voirs dans la journée. Mais elle s'arrêta... pourquoi ne souhaitait-elle pas voir Sanji? Pourtant c'était un jeune homme gentil et plaisant, le parfait petit ami, aucune dispute...

La voilà arrivée à l'université, il y avait pleins d'étudiants partout … elle avait l'impression d'étouffé... Arlong voulait qu'elle le suive jusqu'au braquage...

—Bonjour Nami, dit Zoro en la croisant.

—Bonjour, répondit-elle l'air ailleurs.

—Tu vas bien?

—... tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

—Je posais juste la question...

—Tu n'aurais pas vu Sanji?, demanda Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

—Non pourquoi?

—Comme ça, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Zoro lui prit le menton et releva son visage.

—Tu devrais te reposer tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami?

—Il se passe que je dois voir Sanji!, s'emporta la rousse.

—Nami quelqu'un te fait du chantage?

—Non!!

—C'est étrange tu te comportes exactement comme à l'époque ou ton responsable légal n'était pas encore en prison.

—Et bien crois-le ou non il y est toujours !

—Nami …

—Laisses-moi tranquille !!

Elle s'en alla sans lui accorder le moindre regard mais elle pouvait sentir celui de l'épéiste sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui lancer de dernier regard. Un peu plus et il aurait su la vérité … quoique il suspectait déjà quelque chose. Zoro était d'une nature méfiante et Nami connaissait bien ce côté de lui, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui... Elle sourit sans aucune raison apparente et continua de chercher Sanji.

Et elle le trouva, et elle hésitait à aller vers lui... Sanji était vraiment adorable et surtout parce qu'Arlong était de retour qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique soit.

—Ma Nami, dit-il joyeusement en l'embrassant légèrement.

Elle lui lança un regard triste alors qu'un sourire tenta de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Au loin Zoro observait la scène... Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il pouvait voir la tristesse sur leur visage. Nami partit laissant un Sanji désemparé.

—Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer qu'elle avait peur de me blesser, expliqua Sanji avant même que Zoro ne pose de question. Elle dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on reste ami … le problème c'est que … elle s'est mise à pleurer... je suis trop nul...

—Elle s'est mise à pleurer?, s'étonna l'épéiste. Elle ne t'as pas donné plus d'explication?

—Non...

—T'es vraiment nul …

—Moi je n'ai pas ta classe … toi au moins tu ne l'as pas faite pleuré.

—Peut-être pas sur le moment …

—Comment ça?

—Rien ...

* * *

_10/04/2010_

—Arlong arrête !!!

—Nami tu vas faire parti de ce braquage!!!!

—Oui je te jures que je t'aiderais!!! Mais arrête je t'en prie!!! S'il te plait ne casse pas tout!!!

—Pourquoi?

—Ce sont … des souvenirs de mes amis....

—Tu n'as pas d'amis Nami as-tu oublié?

—Non … c'est vrai je n'ai pas d'amis. Mais s'il te plait ne casse pas tout....

Mais l'homme poisson ne l'écoutait pas, au contraire, il continuait de détruire tout ce qui pouvait rattacher Nami aux autres....

* * *

_18/04/2010_

Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis la fois ou elle avait rompu avec Sanji. C'était comme si elle se vidait de toute son énergie, de la vie elle même. Elle refusait de manger, elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle ne sortait plus non plus, Nami s'était retrouvée piéger entre les griffes d'Arlong. Si seulement il pouvait être là... juste lui... juste lui... pourquoi avait-elle décidé de le quitter? Le braquage était pour bientôt... Nami ne voulait pas avoir à vivre comme une fugitive une fois de plus. Toute son enfance elle avait du vivre comme une criminelle.

Arlong l'avait laissée seule. Elle voulait voir la lumière du jour. Et puis il y avait la petite Caimie qui était là quelques fois et Hachi aussi. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient là ce jour là encore. Alors elle osa une sortie... s'enfuir était impossible...

—Nami?, appela une voix à l'extérieur.

—Nami tu es là?, demanda une autre voix.

Timidement elle sortit. Son coeur se sentit soulager, mais Caimie et Hachi n'étaient pas seuls.

—Non, murmura la rousse, non, non... partez!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

—Nami? Ils sont venus pour toi tu sais, dit Caimie, ils te cherchent tous depuis des jours!

—C'est vrai Nami tu nous manques tu sais, dit-il de sa petite voix.

—Chopper, Usopp, Kaya je vous en prie partez... s'il vous trouve ça va mal se passer, prévint Nami, s'il vous plait.

—Nous sommes tes amis, lui dit fermement Usopp. Nous allons t'aider.

—Nami viens avec nous, lui demanda Kaya en tendant la main.

Une chaleur l'envahit et les larmes montèrent... ils étaient venus.... Peut-être qu'elle le reverra... si seulement il était là....

—Sanji et Zoro avaient raison, continua le brun, on aurait du tous voir ce qui se passait... Luffy est en colère tu sais... il est en colère de n'avoir rien vu mais aussi parce que tu as tout gardé pour toi...

—Nami! , pleura Chopper, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui m'est arrivé... alors reviens s'il te plait!!

—S'il te plait Nami, insista Kaya.

—On les a trouvé qui rodait pas loin alors on te les a amené, expliqua Hachi.

—Je ne peux pas si Arlong l'ap...

—Arlong?!!!, cria Usopp, alors c'était bien lui!!! Tu connais nous n'est-ce pas alors ne tinquiètes pas pour nous Nami... on couvre tes arrières!!!

—Dépèches-toi Nami il ne va plus tarder!, prévint Caimie.

—Nami!!!

Les larmes glissèrent, se délivrant enfin, comme une énorme peine qui s'en allait. Elle se dirigeait vers la main tendue de Kaya. Mais quelque chose surgit de l'eau et percuta ses trois amis. Il était là, il était là et il allait se mettre en colère.

—Expliquez moi ce que font ces étrangers sur mon territoire.

—Ils se sont perdus, répondit Nami.

—Nous sommes venus récupérer notre ami, clama Usopp.

—Rends-nous Nami!!!, cria Chopper qui avait pris des centimètres.

—Je ne les connais pas Arlong, tenta Nami. Partez maintenant!!!

—Vraiment?, fit l'homme-poisson un sourire en coin.

—Arlong laisses-les, dit la rousse d'un ton suppliant.

Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, il voulait faire souffrir. Il voulait la faire souffrir.

—PARTEZ!!!!, cria Nami.

—NAMI!!!, répondit Usopp, NOUS T'AVONS DEJA LAISSE UNE FOIS ON NE REFERRA PAS CETTE ERREUR !!!!

Alors que ses larmes coulaient d'elle même, son bourreau les avait déjà frappé, il l'avait fait avec une telle rapidité que Nami mit du temps à le réaliser, seule Kaya n'avait pas été touchée. Mais cette dernière était restée tétaniser. Nami du retenir Arlong à la taille pour ne pas qu'il les achève dans l'eau.

—Je t'en pries Arlong...

—Tous tes autres amis vont s'ameuter jusqu'ici...

—Tu te souviens Arlong? Je n'ai pas d'amis...

Arlong sourit et s'arrêta. Alors qu'au loin Hachi et Caimie les avait récupéré. Kaya les rejoins un peu plus loin et alors qu'ils s'en allaient à contre coeur, Usopp aussi versa des larmes, amères, car il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Alors il leva le poing et cria de toute la voix qu'il lui restait....

—COURAGE NAMI TU N'ES PAS SEULE !!!!!!

* * *

_Alors cela vous a plus? Désolée pour les couples je n'arrives pas à me focaliser dessus, mais cela viendra à chaque chapitre et je vous assure que Nami aura droit à sa liberté et à sa part de Bonheur dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'espère que niveau couple vous n'avez pas été trop déçu pour le peu qu'il y ait eu ;) a la prochaine et je m'excuse si ce chapitre parait baclé..._


	7. le ciel est presque dégagé

_Je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes:_

_lorelei: Tu vas surement adorée ce chapitre ;)_

_InuxKag1401: D'accord pour faire sa fête à Arlong je pense qu'on sera assez nombreux pour en faire parti :)_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous espérez ce chapitre avec impatience j'imagine, alors le voici, je ne suis pas très fière du début mais pour ce qui est de la suite j'adore, alors bonne lecture!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Le ciel est presque dégagé

L'enfer n'était nulle par ailleurs que sur Terre. C'était aussi ce que vivait actuellement Nami, jeune femme rousse qui malheureusement avait eu une enfance gâchée à cause des caprices d'un homme plein d'ambition, un homme-poisson répondant au nom d'Arlong.

—Tu m'as trahi Nami!, dit-il en la trainant par le bras.

—Je ne t'ai pas trahis Arlong, se défendit-elle.

—Tu m'as trahis... il était prévu que tu ne dises rien à personne!!

—Mais je n'ai rien dit je t'assures!!

—Tais-toi!!!, ordonna-t-il en la giflant.

—Je n'ai rien dit, pleura Nami.

—Ecoute moi bien ma jolie, prévint-il en lui empoignant le visage, tu m'a désobéit et tu en paieras le prix sauf que pour le moment j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort que l'homme-poisson emmena la jeune rousse experte en architecture dans un lieu que lui seul et ses hommes connaissaient. Tout près d'un lac, dans une vieille maison ou Arlong vivait autrefois. Là, où Nami avait en parti passait son enfance.

* * *

—Que c'est-il passé?, demanda Robin d'une voix plus que calme au téléphone avec Chopper qui lui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

—Namiiiiii, sanglota le renne, Namiii ….

—Heu... nous emmenons vos amis se faire soigner, annonça Hachi en prenant le téléphone.

Aussitôt, la nouvelle parvinrent aux oreilles des autres et le sang de Luffy ne fit qu'un tour. Apprendre que deux de ses amis se retrouvaient actuellement dans un hôpital car ils avaient voulu sauver une amie, avait mis Luffy hors de lui, mais pas uniquement lui, les autres aussi. Alors qu'ils se rendaient en direction de l'hôpital, Zoro, lui, c'était égaré on se sait où.

Luffy avait un regard assez inexpressif alors que les autres affichaient un air grave. Ce fut Robin qui demanda à l'accueil où se trouvaient Chopper et Usopp. Ils étaient tous deux éveillés et l'air décidé. A leur côté Hachi et Caimie. Cette dernière paraissait très paniquée et se rongeait les ongles.

—Ah, fit timidement Hachi, chapeau de paille... heu... je voulais m'excuser... je...

—On a tenté d'aider Nami vraiment, s'excusa la sirène en fixant ses pieds, mais...

—Où est Nami?, demanda Luffy calmement.

—Au vieux quai, répondit Chopper.

—Avec Arlong, continua Usopp.

—Arlong?, répéta Franky.

—Qui est Arlong?, demanda à son tour Robin.

—Arlong c'est le type qui a fait souffrir Nami, répondit Sanji, Luffy?

—Se soir on va bouffer de la poiscaille, dit Luffy la voix sombre.

* * *

—Dépêches-toi de finir les plans!!, ordonna l'homme-poisson.

—Je les ais déjà finis depuis un moment, rétorqua la rousse.

—Ne sois pas insolente tu veux! Cette banque ne sera pas la seule que je volerais … ne me regardes pas comme ça... Quoi?

—Rien...

—Je vais sortir un petit instant... ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir... de toute façon quelqu'un veille la porte.

Il s'en alla, toujours dans ce rire grossier et moqueur. Nami, elle commençait à faiblir... son moral diminué et ses forces semblaient la quitter. Mais elle devait tenir bon... il le fallait... il n'apprécierait pas de la voir ainsi, s'il avait été là. De grosses larmes vint s'écraser sur sa feuille... et voilà, il fallait recommencer.

* * *

Des coups partaient dans tous les sens, des corps s'étaler par terre, des cris, des supplications se faisaient entendre. Mais seulement sept personnes restaient debout, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Ils étaient bien sept, oui... Usopp et Chopper voulaient par dessus tout aider Nami alors que Zoro lui se trouvait déjà au quai. Et ce fut en menaçant l'un des hommes poissons avec une épée sous la gorge qu'il lui demanda où se trouvait Arlong. Mais faute de réponse... Luffy empêcha Zoro de commettre l'irréparable.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Luffy?, demanda Robin. Nami nous attends, elle a besoin de nous.

—C'est simple on va la chercher, répondit Zoro en attachant son bandana sur sa tête.

—La chercher mais où?, s'inquiéta Franky.

—Je sais très bien où, dit alors le chapeau de paille.

Sur ces paroles, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu, où Luffy et les autres pensaient pouvoir la trouver. Ce lieu, où par le passé ils l'avaient déjà sauvé des griffes d'Arlong et l'avait fait mettre en prison pour plusieurs délits et crimes. Celui qui avait fait souffrir l'une des premières amies de Luffy pour qui il s'était pris d'affection dès qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Il savait que c'était une personne exceptionnelle.

Il les avait vu alors qu'il était occupé avec deux jolies sirènes. Sa colère amplifia, Nami lui avait désobéit, Nami allait en subir les conséquences, ce fut pourquoi, il arriva avant eux à son ancienne demeure, qu'il prit Nami par le bras et l'emmena avec lui, pour qu'elle puisse finir les plans sans être dérangé.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Luffy et ses amis saccagèrent tout sur leur passage. Luffy était en colère contre lui même... comment avait-il pu laissé Nami alors qu'elle en avait besoin... mais il n'était pas le seul à le penser, les autres aussi s'en voulaient.

—NAMIIIII !!!!!, appela Luffy.

—Du calme Luffy, tenta Franky, si on veut aider Nami il faut garder son sans froid.

—Comment veux-tu qu'on reste calme!!, répliqua Sanji en écrasant violemment sa cigarette.

—Y avait un lieu dont Nami me parlait souvent, dit alors Zoro d'un ton neutre..

—Où est-il?, demanda Robin.

—.......

—Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ne plus t'en rappelais Marimo!!!

—Attends Sanji tu sais bien qu'il a un sens de l'orientation déplorable, rappela Usopp en haussant les épaules.

—LUFFY EST DEJA PARTI!!!, cria Chopper en courant dans tous les sens.

—Le crétin il ne sait même pas dans quel direction est-ce q..., commença Zoro.

—Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu le sais, le coupa Sanji.

—Luffy ne fait que suivre son instinct, leur rappela encore une fois Usopp, il aura surement plus de chance de retrouver Nami que vous deux, je l'accompagne.

—Je viens avec toi Usopp!, annonça Chopper en le suivant, tu sais où il est parti?

—Bien les mecs Robin et moi on va chercher de notre côté, expliqua Franky, et vous essayez de ne pas vous entretuez, c'est compris?

—Je dois faire équipe avec lui?, demandèrent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

—Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?, insista Franky en ignorant leur question.

—......

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils séparèrent, dans l'espoir de faire voir à Arlong de toutes les couleurs et de retrouver Nami.

* * *

L'air était humide et lourd, il faisait chaud et Nami ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Et bien que l'homme-poisson voyait que son état empirait, il n'y fit pas attention, trop en colère d'avoir vu ses amis à sa recherche mais aussi, parce qu'il avait arrêté ce qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé avec ces deux jolies sirènes. Toujours frustré par cette interruption, il ne vit pas la rousse faillir un peu, il ne la vit pas passer sa main sur son visage. Mais ce qu'il vit et ce fut la raison de son sourire, c'était la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La dernière fois qu'il vit Nami, elle devait avoir entre 16 ans et 17 ans, elle avait bien grandit depuis et elle était devenue plus belle. Devenue plus femme. Mais dommage qu'elle soit une humaine...

Nami pouvait sentir son regard se posait sur elle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir alors elle se concentra sur la feuille et un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle pensait à lui... le regard qu'il pouvait poser sur elle, sa manière d'être avec elle... la manière dont il la respectait... ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle recommença silencieusement, en pensant à lui pour se calmer.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?, demanda Arlong en quittant son asseoir.

—Rien, répondit-elle froidement en perdant son sourire.

—Nami si tu fais correctement ce que je te demandes je te laisserais partir, annonça-t-il en posant ses mains palmées sur ses épaules.

C'était un geste plus qu'habituelle de la part d'Arlong, il faisait cela aussi par le passé, lorsque Nami était à sa table de dessin pour travailler et que lui venait vérifier si elle faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce fut pourquoi la jeune femme ne réagit pas un seul instant à ce contact. Mais ce qu'il fit par la suite allait avoir de terribles conséquences.

—Tu promets de me laisser partir?, demanda-t-elle en continuant de tracer des traits.

—Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire de carnassier, je te le promets ma jolie Nami.

Juste l'entendre dire « ma jolie Nami « sembla suspect aux oreilles de la rousse. Et puis le fait aussi que ses mains glissèrent étrangement de ses épaules à ses bras paraissait étrange, un frisson la parcouru... un frisson horrible.

* * *

—Où est-ce que tu vas Marimo?!, demanda une énième fois Sanji à l'épéiste.

—Je vais chercher Nami, répondit-il pour on ne sait pas combien de fois encore.

—Bon sang tu n'es pas le seul à la chercher!!, commença à s'énerver Sanji.

—Je sais, murmura simplement Zoro, mais... je me dis...

—Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi! On aurait du tous voir que...

—Mais moi je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je n'ai pas insisté pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

—Arrête de t'en vouloir.... tu ne peux pas tout s...

—Je la connais par cœur....

—On l'a connu tous par cœur!

—.....

Zoro c'était tût pour ne pas s'emporter contre le blond et chercher Nami l'esprit calme. Il connaissait la rousse par cœur, oui, il la connaissait par cœur, tout simplement parce que par le passé il avait voulu se sentir proche d'elle. Parce qu'à l'époque, il l'aimait.... il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Pour elle, il n'avait pas changé mais il avait ouvert son cœur... à elle uniquement.

—Je sais que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle m....

—LA FERME !!!, s'emporta Zoro, on est ici pour sauver Nami d'accord alors ne commence p...

—T'auras beau mentir à ton monde... moi je sais.

—Va te faire foutre!!!

—Où est-ce que tu vas? On a déjà vérifier de ce côté.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux sans un mot, mais on avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre et se parler juste ainsi. Leur cœur communiquait et battait en même temps. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose.

* * *

L'encre s'était déversé sur sa feuille, la plume roulait par terre et la chaise s'était renversée. Il la voulait... c'était dur à penser pour la jeune femme fragile qu'elle était devenue. Elle s'était levée subitement pour s'éloigner de l'homme-poisson lorsque ce dernier avait vainement tenté de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine de la rousse.

—Si tu me touches Arlong je dirais tout à tout le monde, prévint Nami en tentant de rester éloigner de lui. Ne t'approches pas de moi!!

Il ne lui répondait pas, seul son regard suffisait à la terrifier et son sourire lui glaçait le sang.

—Nami je croyais que tu allais m'obéir?

—Tu_peux_toujours_crever, siffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

La porte était sur sa droite et lui était de l'autre côté de la pièce... elle pouvait vraiment tout subir pour qu'Along laisse ses proches en paix mais elle ne pouvait pas … elle ne pouvait pas laisser Arlong la touchait... elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Alors qu'elle respira un bon coup, ses jambes s'élancèrent jusqu'à la porte mais Arlong pu la rattraper pour la plaquer au sol. Et déjà ses mains parcouraient son corps. Mais l'instinct de survie peut-être parfois surprenant … un coup de tête arrière et Arlong put sentir la douleur parcourir sa mâchoire, il la lâcha immédiatement et la rousse ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'enfuir.

L'air était lourd et humide et Nami savait que pas loin se trouvait un étang. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un point d'eau près des planques d'Arlong? Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, elle devait rejoindre l'ancienne demeure d'Arlong et peut-être qu'en chemin... elle espérait naïvement de les voir arrivaient pour la sauver. Et ainsi elle pourrait se laisser aller et s'évanouir, parce qu'au moins avec eux elle était en sécurité. Elle espérait tant les revoir...

—Où est-ce que vous êtes?, murmura-t-elle amèrement la gorge serrée.

Au loin parmi les arbres elle crut apercevoir quelqu'un. Était-ce lui? « Faites que se soit lui », c'était ce qu'elle pensait intérieurement et très fortement. Mais à peine avait-elle avancé qu'elle fut agrippée à la gorge et tirée en arrière. La cri de Nami fut étouffé par la main imposante de son bureau sur sa bouche. Plaquée au sol et impossible de bouger, Nami tremblait de peur... sa voix ne sortait pas, et elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger.

—Tu as été une bien vilaine fille, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les jambes puis les cuisses.

Elle ferma les yeux, affaiblit qu'elle était devenue, elle ne pouvait pas riposter, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser... parce qu'elle avait déjà baissé les bras.... Pourtant ce ne serait pas ce que ferait Luffy, ni les autres... alors pourquoi abandonnerait-elle? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait beaucoup de caractère? La personne qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire... Elle espérait tellement que se soit lui... Alors, parce qu'elle voulait que se soit lui... parce qu'elle voulait le voir et s'excuser de n'avoir rien dit, elle osa tout simplement... elle osa avant même qu'Arlong ne touche à ses lèvres.

—ZOOORRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Bien je sais beaucoup d'entre vous sont remontés contre Arlong mais je suis sure également que beaucoup d'entre vous souri devant leur ordi pour quelques petits passages et peut-être même pour la fin. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon moment. A la prochaine!!!! =D_


	8. les premiers rayons du soleil

_Coucou c'est re-moi avec mon nouveau chapitre ^^ qui j'espère vous plaira comme d'habitude bien que je n'en sois pas satisfaite._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_Lorelei: Bon il y a à peu près ce que tu espérais, si je dis à peu près c'est que tu vas bientôt le savoir en lisant ^^'_

_Onepiece42600: la suite c'est maintenant._

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

Chapitre 8: les premiers rayons du soleil**

Alors que son nom s'échappait de ses lèvres, Arlong lui administra une gifle magistrale qui la fit taire, elle crut que sa nuque s'était brisée. Son coeur avait fait un bon énorme, tellement elle avait été surprise. Il se tenait au dessus d'elle, il était irrité et n'avait même plus envie de profiter d'elle. Il avait encore besoin de Nami … et pourtant son envie était trop grande. Nami, le regard vide, ses larmes perlaient sur son visage, marmonnait des mots qui voulaient sans doute rien dire. Alors Arlong s'approcha de sa bouche pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle semblait réciter, comme si cela était une malédiction qu'elle lui lançait.

—Périt en enfer là où les crapules pourrissent, maudit sois-tu d'avoir vu le jour..., murmura-t-elle sans cesse.

Elle répétait et répétait ces mots sans aucune expression sur le visage, ses larmes coulaient d'elle même mais son visage était impassible. Et alors que l'homme poisson défaisait sa ceinture, Nami le regardait du coin de l'oeil, un oeil meurtrier, un regard noir, aussi noir que puisse être un cauchemar, le cauchemar qu'elle allait faire subir à Arlong... Mais au moment ou elle allait tenter de se relever et de lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir touché à ses amis...Arlong vacilla sur le côté comme si …

—ARLOOONNG !!!!

Cette voix … Nami tenta de se redresser, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir, le voir … elle ne pensait pas compter autant pour lui. Luffy, bien que la haine se lisait dans ses yeux, était là, les poings serrés. Le nom de Luffy s'échappa de ses lèvres, dans un faible murmure. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers elle, et la haine qu'il avait à ce moment augmenta.

—Je vais bien, mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres, je vais bien.

—Tu peux marcher?

Elle hocha la tête et se mit debout, bien que ses jambes étaient encore tremblantes, elle rassembla son courage et se força à se maintenir debout.

—Sauves-toi Nami, dit-il sans la regarder, les autres doivent-être en chemin.

Les autres étaient en chemin? Ils étaient en chemin... pour elle.

—NAMII!!!, cria encore une fois Luffy.

Cette dernière revint à elle et s'en alla, non pas sans mal, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Luffy affrontait Arlong seul, encore une fois. Elle partit... mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy... pas encore... Nami fit demi-tour. Elle les voyait se faire face, l'un paraissait presque impassible tandis que l'autre affichait un regard provocateur. Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider? Rien, comme d'habitude … Et sans aucune raison, Arlong éclata de rire comme s'il allait être victorieux. Pourquoi?

Tout simplement parce que d'autres hommes-poissons sortaient de l'étang qui n'était pas loin. Nami venait de comprendre maintenant pourquoi il y avait toujours un point d'eau près des planques d'Arlong. Mais comment et à quel moment avait-il pu avertir ses hommes? Nami ne savait pas s'il fallait rester pour aider Luffy, bien qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que Nami n'était nullement en état de l'aider. Mais elle ne le voyait pas ainsi, pour elle, ils avaient tous fait, alors se devait de payer sa dette.

—Ramenez-moi Nami, ordonna Arlong, je m'occupe de se gringalé.

—Je ne laisserais personne passé, prévint le brun en position de combat.

—Ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint la rousse, je vais t'aider Luffy.

—Tu crois vraiment être de taille?, lui demanda alors Luffy sans lui accorder un seul regard.

—Bien sur qu'est-ce que tu crois?!!

—NAMII!!!

—Je veux t'aider Luffy!!!

Il lui lança un regard sombre, sombre mais à la fois rassurant qui lui disait « va m'occupe de tout maintenant », mais Nami ne voulait pas le laisser seul... pas encore.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, continua-t-il d'une voix enjouée, les autres seront là bientôt par les rejoindre...

De leur côté, Chopper avait réussi à tracer Luffy grâce à son odorat très développer mais il distingua aussi l'odeur d'une autre personne qu'il connaissait bien. Il envoya alors un signal ou plutôt un message à ses autres compagnons pour qu'ils les retrouvent.

Alors que Luffy faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir à la fois Arlong et ses hommes, Nami courrait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, à l'aveuglette, en espérant croiser ses amis. Mais déjà elle se sentait fatiguer au bout de quelques mètres, sa gorge lui brûlait, l'air lui manquait, elle ne savait pas comment il fallait reprendre sa respiration.

—La voilà, dit une voix à quelques pas derrière elle.

Nami reprit donc sa course mais en vain....

L'un d'eux posa ses mains sur elle, il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, Luffy se battait pour elle en ce moment même, ses amis allaient venir pour l'aider également, elle ne devait plus flancher même si ses chances étaient nulles.

—LACHEZ-MOI !!!!, cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait tout en se débattant, LACHEZ-MOI!!!

Elle le mordit jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne et il la lâcha. Tandis qu'un autre arrivait à pas de loup pour la surprendre et la frappait.

—Doucement Arlong a encore besoin d'elle, rappela l'un d'eux.

—T'as raison... mais faut bien qu'elle reste tranquille non?

Nami se releva mais l'un des sbires d'Arlong la pesa à terre. Nami devait aller voir ses amis, elle devait leur faire voir qu'elle allait bien. On la tira par les cheveux et elle se contraint à se lever pour les suivre, mais elle se décida à réagir en leur balançant un magnifique coup, blessant leur virilité.

—Sale chienne, souffla l'un d'eux avec difficulté.

Nami se mit à s'enfuir. S'enfuir pour les rencontrer de nouveaux, ses amis, elle devait s'excuser, elle se disait qu'elle leur avait surement causé du soucis. Chopper et Usopp avaient tenté de l'aider et elle s'était contentée d'obéir sagement à Arlong. Ce petit bois qui se trouvait derrière la « planque » d'Arlong ne ressemblait plus tellement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Elle s'immobilisa, oubliant ses poursuivants qui avaient bien l'intention de se venger. Mais des pas, non pas étranges, attira son attention. On aurait dit des sabots, des bruits de sabots... Elle se dirigea dans cette direction, car toujours elle espérait les voir. Elle les aperçu, Chopper et Usopp courir dans sa direction, un sourire comme il n'avait jamais été permis sur leur visage, des larmes perlant les joues du renne. Nami les prit dans ses bras, soulagée qu'ils aillent bien, tous les deux... Mais ces retrouvailles ne durèrent pas longtemps, les sbires de son bourreau revinrent encore à la charge.

Tout alla tellement vite, Nami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une fois encore elle les regarda se battre pour elle, mais cette fois-ci il y avait Chopper et à bien y réfléchir, Robin et Franky aussi. Ils s'en sortaient bien, plutôt bien pensa Nami... mais elle se sentait inutile à les regarder. Elle voulait les aider.... Nami se sentait mal, ses vertiges reprenaient … Chopper quitta un instant son adversaire des yeux en voyant que Nami faiblissait. Bien que le coup qu'il reçut lui perdre l'équilibre et lui brouilla la vue, Chopper se redressa, il était ici pour Nami.

—Chopper arrête, demanda Nami en se redressant, s'il te plaît Chopper!

Mais il n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas, c'était son devoir de la protéger.

—Usopp!!!, continua Nami, c'est bon arrêtez!!!

Usopp non plus ne voulait pas l'écouter. Par le passé il avait déjà battu un homme-poisson à lui seul. Mais les coups porter par Arlong précédemment désavantagés le duo. Et bien que Nami leur demandait d'arrêter, par leur honneur et pour leur amitié pour la rousse, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.... Pourquoi n'était-il pas là lorsqu'elle en avait besoin? Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle allait être attaquée mais une personne la tira à elle et la protégea de son corps.

—Zoro?, questionna-t-elle timidement.

Elle baissa honteusement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sanji. Elle se maudit intérieurement en se mordant les lèvres.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas Nami-chérie ton Prince est venu pour te sauver, dit-il se relevait ce qu'avait dit Nami. Je prends la relève les gars, prenez soin de Nami.

—Je suis désolée Sanji, murmura-t-elle.

—Zoro et les autres sont allés rejoindre Luffy enfin … s'ils ne se sont pas perdu.

Il lui sourit, alors qu'elle, elle s'en voulait.

* * *

Luffy s'était retrouvé une fois de plus face à Arlong. Il avait été libéré pour « bonne conduite », personne n'y croyait et pourtant cela était bel et bien la réalité. Mais lorsque les autres arrivèrent, tout ce qu'ils virent se fut les deux adversaires étendus de tout leur long à même le sol. Zoro en voulait à son ami de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

Nami portait Chopper alors que Sanji aidait Usopp à marcher. La rousse ne pouvait enlever se sentiment lourd de son coeur. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Sanji lors de leur réparation mais … avoir cru que c'était Zoro avait du être le comble pour lui.

—Je suis désolée Sanji, continua-t-elle de répéter.

—....

—Sanji, souffla-t-elle, dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

—Nami, dit-il très sérieusement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie... et puis je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui.

—Je ne suis pas amoureuse pas de lui, rectifia la rousse.

—C'est ça le lieu dont tu parlais à Zoro?

Nami s'immobilisa ils étaient revenus au « point de départ », elle ne voulait plus entrer la dedans.

—Qu'est-ce tu as Nami?, s'inquiéta le blond.

—...heu... Je …

Ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle avait grandit ici, près de l'ancien quai et dans cette vieille maison. Les fois ou Arlong l'enfermait pour qu'elle termine son travail, elle ne sortait pas, ne s'amusait pas, elle n'avait pas d'ami. Et puis lorsqu'elle fut inscrite au lycée, un élève plutôt je-m'en-foutiste bien qu'il ne faisait rien exprès lui adressa la parole, lui et Zoro avaient été ses deux premiers amis et le reste avait suivi. Les images d'Arlong qui voulait la prendre de force envahit son esprit, un autre vertige s'empara d'elle et tout ce qui se passa ensuite échappa à son contrôle, son corps tomba, elle se sentit chuter, comme si un gouffre l'aspirait et entendit faiblement le blond criait son nom.

Les autres sortirent en vitesse de la petite maison. Sanji engueula Zoro et Franky de ne pas être venu l'aider plus tôt. Nami fut allongée dans un lit en attendant que les secours n'arrivent. Chopper avait préféré qu'on ne la déplace pas, elle avait l'air faible et fragile. Zoro ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il préféra sortir et Robin le rejoignit.

—Elle n'a pas la forme, murmura la brune.

—Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

—Elle sera entre de bonne main, rassura Robin avec un sourire. Et lorsqu'elle sera guérie je te la confierais... sans aucune inquiétude.

—Pourquoi veux-tu me la confier?

—Je ne sais pas comme ça par envie, sourit Robin.

* * *

Nami et les autres furent amenés dans un hôpital, là où la rousse apprit qu'elle avait perdu son père par Nojiko. La nouvelle passa assez difficilement. Elle resta plusieurs jours à l'hôpital... elle allait bien, mais son moral était au plus bas et même la visite de ses amis et de Nojiko ne changeait rien. Elle restait dans sa chambre, le regard vide …

—Elle a baissé les bras bien vite, dit Zoro les bras croisé appuyer contre un mur.

—Franchement Marimo tu ne comprends pas que Nami ne va pas bien!!!

—Il a raison Sanji, appuya Nojiko, Nami sait garder le moral mais … je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... elle n'a pas dit un mot...

—Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait un autre choc psychologique pour qu'elle réagisse, dit Luffy entre deux boucher de son sandwich.

Tous restèrent interdit face aux propos plus que lucide de Luffy.

—J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide?

—Au contraire Luffy c'était très intelligent venant de toi, rassura Chopper.

—J'avoue, continua Usopp, quelqu'un a une idée?

—Sa caméra, répondit immédiatement Zoro.

—Quoi sa caméra?, répéta le blond.

—Pourquoi sa caméra?, demanda soudainement Ace les bras autour des épaules de Nojiko.

—Elle trainait toujours avec, expliqua l'épéiste, elle me fatiguait à tout filmer.

—Tu l'observais bien dis donc, fit remarquer le grand frère de Luffy.

—Il l'aimait c'est pour ça, renchérit Nojiko.

—Il l'aime toujours, ajoutèrent les autres en cœur comme si c'était une évidence.

—Allez vous faire foutre!!, scanda-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il percuta deux masses imposantes, enfin plus familière qu'imposante. Ill s'agissait de Chaka et Pell, les gardes du corps du gouverneur Cobra Nefertari. Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose...

—Vivi!!!, cria joyeusement Luffy.

—Bonjour tout le monde, dit la ravissante jeune femme joyeusement en entrant. Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Nami.

—Ma jolie Vivi!!, chantonna Sanji en fondant à ses côtés.

—Dégages toi!, ordonna Luffy au blond.

Sanji parut choquer par ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel de la part de son jeune ami.

—J'ai rencontré un certain Hachi et une certaine Caimie, commença la fille du gouverneur, et en raison de leur emploi du temps chargé à cause de leur restaurant j'en profite d'être ici pour vous présenter toutes les excuses q...

—Pas la peine Vivi, coupa Luffy, alors tu deviens quoi?

—Je te signal qu'on cherche un moyen de faire parler Nami la, rappela Zoro.

—Il l'aime encore?, demanda Vivi dans un murmure aux autres.

Ces derniers affirmèrent d'un signe de tête.

—Je vous entends je vous signal.

Ils étaient convenus, qu'ils se serviraient de la caméra de Nami pour aider cette dernière à sourire de nouveau. Usopp balança un coup de coude à Sanji et tous deux observèrent Zoro qui fixait une chose au loin, les autres aussi avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur lui, ce dernier perdit patience.

—Vous allez me foutre la paix maintenant!, ordonna-til

—A quoi est-ce que tu pensais à l'instant?, demanda Franky.

—Ou plutôt à qui?, rectifia Robin.

Il esquissa un sourire, bien qu'une veine nerveuse se dessinait sur son front.

—A la première rencontre avec Nami...

* * *

_Voilà je vois déjà des fusilles braquaient sur moi, je suppose que tous espérait un combat ou quelque chose du genre, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder la dessus et de développer la suite. Enfin je suppose que vous allez deviner le thème qui sera abordé au chapitre suivant ^^, qui est ... un flashback sur leur passé quand ils étaient lycéens et leur rencontre avec Nami. A la prochaine!!!_


	9. à nos débuts

_Merci à tous, lecteurs et reviewers pour continuer de suivre la fic. Réponse aux reviews:_

_Lorelei: Voici la suite, malheureusement tu n'auras pas de réponses claires concernant tes attentes faudra attendre le chapitre suivant, désolée, cela dit Zoro n'a pas encore son dernier mot_

_Nami-2: Voici la suite également, j'espère que le flashback te plaira ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'autres, un Zoro/Vivi, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce couple pour te dire la vérité, c'est strange je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer mais se serait intéressant._

_Voilà donc le chapitre que vous attendiez, désolée pour l'attente en espérant qu'il vous plaira, il est plus long que les autres._

_Bonne lecture!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 9: A nos débuts …**

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda Nami visiblement en colère, ne t'endors pas alors que t'as le barbecue à surveiller!!

—Ne t'inquiètes pas je gère, rassura Zoro...

—Te fous pas de moi!!, lui crie Nami en lui donnant un coup à la tête.

—Mais ça va pas la tête!!! Tu vas vieillir plus vite que prévu à force d'être aigrie!!!

—JE TE DEMANDE PARDON !!!!!

Ils se disputaient autant qu'ils s'entendaient. C'était en été, après avoir libéré Nami de l'emprise de son tuteur Arlong, qui avait fait souffrir sa famille et ses proches. Il avait fait emprisonner Genzo son père, après la mort de sa mère pour avoir sa garde, car il connaissait le talent de Nami dans le dessin. Nojiko avait du grandir toute seule et Nami avait du vivre comme une fugitive. Mais heureusement Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji mirent fin à ce cauchemar.

Elle fit ensuite la rencontre de Vivi, de Chopper, de Robin et de Franky dans la même année. Elle était en seconde à la fin du second trimestre, alors qu'elle allait repartir parce que l'homme-poisson venait de voler une somme importante dans une banque de la région. Mais s'étant trop attacher à elle, Luffy ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Aujourd'hui, les voilà réunis près d'une crique, leur endroit secret. Ils étaient en première désormais, Robin enseigner l'histoire dans leur lycée alors que Franky travailler dans un port navale. Chopper le plus jeune et de ce fait le plus émotif, s'attacha très vite à tout le monde. Luffy mourrait de faim au bord de l'eau alors qu'il ne savait même pas nager, ni lui, ni Chopper, ni Robin. Sanji se disputaient encore avec Zoro pour avoir laissé Nami veiller sur le barbecue. Ces deux la s'adoraient, Nami les appelait « papa et maman ». Usopp racontait ses brillantes histoires au petit renne alors que Robin et Franky avaient …. disparu.... crise de nerf et de cœur pour Sanji en ayant remarquer ce « détail ».

Leur lien était plus fort que jamais. La vie leur souriait.

* * *

Zoro se surprenait à observer Nami, bien que sur le moment il n'en pensait rien, il se contentait de l'observer et c'est tout. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse.

—Nami!!!, appela sa sœur qui était venue les voir.

—Nojiko!!!

—Bonjour ma jolie Nojiko!!!, dit Sanji en mode love.

—Ace m'a dit qu'il allait venir lui aussi, annonça Luffy qui tentait de lire les règles du poker.

—Qui est Ace?, demanda Nojiko.

—C'est le cousin de Luffy, s'amusa Nami.

—C'est mon frère!!!

—C'est son frère ou c'est son cousin?

—C'est mon frère merde!!, s'emporta le brun.

—Bravo Nami t'as réussi à le vexer, fit remarquer Zoro.

—Oh toi la ferme!!!

Ces simples mots de la part de Nami, l'avait fait se sentir mal. Alors que d'habitude cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il se gifla, se leva et alla s'entrainer, autant physiquement que moralement.

—Hé Marimo où crois-tu aller comme ça?, lui demanda Sanji en passant une tête par la porte de la cuisine.

—Je vais m'entrainer, annonça l'épéiste.

—Tu vas plutôt m'aider je pense, rectifia le blond.

—Pourquoi je ferais ça moi?

—On est chez toi je te signale!

—Je ne vous ai jamais demander de venir, c'était une idée de ces crétins à la base, dit-il en pointant Luffy, Usopp et Chopper du doigt.

—Ces crétins te disent merci, dirent les trois concernés en cœur.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Zoro éprouvait un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose qui le rendait par moment heureux et part moment le mettait hors de lui. Et tout cela concernait une seule et unique personne... Nami. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle disait, il y faisait attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur elle. Et parfois il crut même croiser le regard de la rousse dans ces moments.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait-être réel, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il était déjà sorti avec des filles mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Et Nami avait tout chamboulé. Cette fille était un cauchemar.

* * *

Vivi avait organisé une soirée entre fille avec Robin et Nami. Une soirée qui allait être mouvementée. Il y avait de la boisson, des petits gâteaux, de l'alcool...

—Dis-moi Vivi, commença Robin, où en es-tu avec Kozah?

—Hein!!!, balbutia la jeune fille, Kohza est un très bon ami à moi... mais heu... pourquoi cette question?

—Oh mais tu rougis ma Vivi, se moqua Nami, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand même.

—Comme je l'ai dit nous ne sommes que de bons amis, insista Vivi, et toi Robin avec Franky?

—Franky c'est son « meilleur ami », dit Nami, alors i...

—Nous menons notre vie sans la gâcher, répondit Robin.

—C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça?

—Nami... ils couchent ensembles, annonça Vivi, tu ne l'avais pas compris?

—Oh dieu du ciel... mais tu m'avais dit que c'était ton amour de jeunesse et que vous étiez devenu de bons amis.

—De bons amis qui se rendent plutôt bien service, dit Vivi en prenant la bouteille de vodka.

—Lâches ça, ordonna la rousse en reprenant la bouteille, franchement Robin tu m'as fait des cachoteries... tu aurais pu me le dire quand même.

—Je pensais que Zoro t'en aurais parler, dit Robin en prenant la vodka à son tour.

—Il était au courant!!!!

—Il l'a découvert je pense, souri la brune, il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il n'en a l'air.

Nami sembla bouder.

—Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en aurait parlé, commença la rousse, il … semble distant dernièrement et assez vexant.

—Zoro? Vexant?, dit Vivi qui ne comprenait pas, il est toujours ainsi même si son but premier est de paraître franc et non vexant.

—Depuis quand cela t'affecte-t-il Nami?, demanda d'une douce voix Robin.

—Heu Ce n'est pas vraiment ça....

—J'ai entendu dire par Sanji que Zoro avait une petite amie, annonça Vivi comme si elle venait de s'en rappelait.

—QUOI ?!!, cria la rousse scandalisée, comment ça?

—Elle s'appellerait Tashigi je crois.

—C'est qui celle là encore?!! Comment ça il a une petite amie?

—Il a une petite amie, il l'a rencontré au dojo de son père, elle est très douée à l'épée.

—Hum....

—Nami?, s'inquiéta Vivi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

—C'est plutôt Zoro qui a un problème!!! Il ne me parle presque plus et là j'apprends qu'il a une petite amie. C'est n'importe quoi!!

—Tu es jalouse?, fit Robin en lui tendant la bouteille de Vodka.

—Pas le moins du monde!!!

Elle bu la bouteille au goulot, mais hélas pour elle même, elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Alors durant toute la nuit ou les deux autres avaient fermé l'œil ou presque, Nami essayait de comprendre ce sentiment qui la rongeait. Des larmes glissèrent inexplicablement sur ses joues.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, elle rencontra ladite Tashigi. Elle qui voulait voir à quoi ressembler la petite amie de son... de Zoro, elle pâlit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille timide et plutôt adorable.

Luffy organisa une grande soirée chez lui en y invitant tout le monde. Mais la copine de Zoro ne pouvait pas se libérer son père était très stricte, elle devait s'entrainer. Son père était à la tête des forces policières de la ville, un dénommé Smoker.

Ce fut ce soir là que Nami et Luffy furent choqués à vie. Alors que tous deux chercher Zoro ils surprirent Nojiko et Ace en train de s'embrasser dans un coin sombre. Tous deux repartirent comme si de rien n'était, sans dire un mot. Enfin presque:

—Ton frère...a roulé une pelle à ma sœur!

—Ta sœur.. a roulé une pelle à mon frère!

Ils avaient dit ça presque en même temps.

—Vous pourriez pas vous taire je suis au téléphone là!!!

Les deux concernés se retournèrent en même temps. Zoro tentait d'avoir du réseau.

—T'appelles qui?, demanda Luffy.

—Sa petite amie sans doute, dit Nami avec plein d'ironie dans le ton de sa voix.

—Exactement, répondit Zoro.

Nami avait envie de le frapper, de l'étriper, de l'insulter...

—Si elle a pas pu venir c'est pas grave elle viendra une prochaine fois, tente de rassurer le brun.

—Oui je sais, répondit calmement Zoro, quand est-ce que tu te cherches ta petite amie toi?

—Moi bof je n'en vois pas l'utilité...

Nami assista à une conversation entre mec, elle se sentait exclu. Cet étrange sentiment de se sentir de trop. Bien que parfois Luffy lui adressait quelques sourires, Zoro ne fit même pas attention à elle.

—Tu viens Luffy on va manger quelque chose, invita l'épéiste.

—D'accord, accepta le brun, et Nami?

—Qui?

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Nami lui donna un violent coup à la tête, le cœur partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. Comment pouvait-il oser faire ça? Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait... Après cette soirée ils ne se parlèrent plus du tout, même lorsqu'ils étaient en petite communauté, les autres voyaient bien qu'entre eux deux c'était devenu tendu.

Lorsque Nami en avait marre elle le frappait et Sanji aussi d'ailleurs.

—Tronche de cake!!!, lança Zoro, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que cette folle me frappe.

—Cette folle?!, rétorqua Nami, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle?

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

—Tu oses me le demander!!! espèce de #jfsuefnqefmdiKKKJDlkdnoe !!!!!

—Utilise des mots pour qu'on puisse comprendre!

Nami pris ses affaires et s'en alla. Croyez le ou non, après son départ, il y eu de la casse. Les autres lui avaient jeté un regard meurtrier.

—Tu fais beaucoup de peine à Nami, méchant!, scanda Chopper.

—Méchant, rajouta Luffy imitant le renne.

—Je me demande parfois si tu n'es pas plus bêtes que tu ne veux laisser croire, dit Franky en se grattant la tête.

—Mais vous allez la fermer!!!, ordonna Zoro.

—Pourquoi crétin de Marimo?... si Nami est aussi irritable c'est parce que tu l'ignores, lui expliqua Sanji tout aussi irriter.

—Mais … non...

—Si, appuya Robin qui bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas était en colère et tout le monde le savait.

—.... ce n'est pas que je … je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dois des explications!!!

—Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une petite amie que tu dois oublier tes amis Zoro, rappela Robin.

—Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais!!

—Dans ce cas on doit conclure que Nami n'est pas ton ami, déduis Usopp les mains derrière la tête.

—Heu.....

—Tu ne ferais pas ça … parce que tu es amoureux d'elle par hasard?, demanda le brun en plissant des yeux.

—Impossible lui amoureux!??!!, se moqua Sanji qui ne voulait pas y croire.

—Mais il sort bien avec Tashigi?, se souvint Luffy.

—Ce n'est qu'une façade, siffla Franky.

Franky avait raison, ce n'était qu'une façade. Tashigi avait accepté d'aider Zoro, parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait mais Zoro ne le savait pas. Parce que ce dernier semblait être préoccupé par la seule et unique personne qu'est cette charmante rousse.

—Bon sang vous m'énervez, murmura Zoro.

Sanji l'observa du coin de l'œil, bien que c'était inimaginable, il devait se l'admettre, Marimo avait des sentiments pour sa belle.

* * *

Nami décida à son tour d'ignorer Zoro. Elle souriait de nouveau et semblait ne plus s'en préoccuper pensant que Zoro réagirait. Mais hélas, ce fut un échec total. Et Nami redevint nerveuse à la limite d'une crise de nerf. Elle fit même de l'hyper-ventilation. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle l'aimait, à force de toujours penser à lui et le fait qu'il lui manquait était insupportable.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et lorsqu'elle tentait de lui parler, cela se terminait en dispute. En ayant plus que marre, la jeune fille repris ses vieilles habitudes, lui donnait des coups bien placé. Par un bel après-midi durant une partie de poker chez Zoro.

—Tes coups ne me feront rien tu le sais, lui rappela Zoro.

—Tu en es sur?, demanda la rousse avec une voix sorti d'outre-tombe.

—Heu … Nami... pose cette chaise veux-tu?!

—Ben quoi t'as peur?!!

—S'il te plait arrête ton cinéma!!

—Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?, demanda Nami dans un souffle.

—Hein?!

—Ne dis pas « hein » comme un idiot!!!

—Bon ben nous on s'en va, prévint Luffy, on revient.

—A toute à l'heure!!, dirent Chopper et Usopp en cœur

—A plus les jeunes, salua Franky.

—Jamais je ne laisserais ma Nami avec cet espèce de sans gène!!!

—Sanji?, appela Robin, on y va?

—Oui Robin de mon cœur!! A mon retour je te casserais les côtes si j'apprends que tu lui as fait quelque chose Marimo!

—Te fatigues pas Sanji, lança Usopp, ils n'ont même pas vu qu'on est partie!

Il y avait un drôle de silence qui s'installa. Nami et Zoro se regardaient déjà depuis un moment sans rien dire, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

—Où ils sont passés?, demanda Nami sur les nerfs.

—J'en sais rien.

—Ne me parles pas !!! T'as décidé de faire comme si je n'existais pas et bien continue!!!

Zoro soupira se passant une main dans les cheveux.

—C'est quoi ce soupir?!! Je t'ennuies maintenant?!!

—Hé calme toi, conseilla le jeune épéiste.

—Mais je suis calme....

Elle tremblait... le fait qu'ils soient seuls, allait surement aider à dire ce qu'elle gardait pour elle même.

—Explique moi un truc Zoro, murmura-t-elle les dents serrés, ….

—Je t'écoutes...

—Tais-toi!!!, ordonna Nami en le frappant, tu m'ignores depuis que tu sors avec cette Tashigi ou …

—Laisses Tashigi où elle est?, avertit Zoro.

—ET POURQUOI CA ?!!!!, cria Nami, POURQUOI ?

—Nami...

—Depuis que tu es avec elle tu ne me connais même plus, murmura la rousse en s'asseyant en face de lui.

—Mais si...

—Ne mens pas!!! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? Est-ce que je t'ai déçue? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé? Dis-moi!!

—...........

—Parce que ça devient insupportable pour moi tu sais... et puis quand Vivi m'a dit que tu sortais avec Tash...

—Je ne sors pas avec elle, répondit-il faiblement en voyant des larmes jouaient sur les joues de la rousse.

—....Hein?, dit-elle avec un air d'enfant.

—Ne dis pas « hein » comme une idiote!, répéta Zoro un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Ne m'imites pas!!!, cria-t-elle en le frappant.

—Arrête de me battre tu vas te user les mains à force!!

—Et si ça me plait à moi de te battre?, dit la rousse en le frappant encore, si c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me remarques!!! Je te ferais dire que tu ne me laisses pas le choix!!!

—On a toujours le choix.

—N'utilise pas d'expression trop intelligente pour toi!!, interdit la rousse en lui balançant un coup de pied.

—Sorcière, marmonna-t-il en se massant la tête.

—HEIN ??!!!

Nami était visiblement en colère, mais cette colère se transforma en tristesse, une tristesse que Zoro regretta d'avoir apparemment causé.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?, sanglota Nami, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être invisible pour toi? Je suis ton amie, non? Hé Zoro répond-moi!

—Si tu me laissais parler je pourrais peut-être répondre, dit-il avec la meilleure intention qui soit.

—Ne me provoque pas je te préviens, menaça Nami le regard sombre.

Il essuya ses larmes avec cet étrange regard qui attendri Nami.

—Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, je … heu....

—Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire qui semble si dure à sortir de ta bouche?

—T'étais pas en train de pleurer il y a un moment?

—T'aimes me voir pleurer?

—Non!!, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme embarrassé, je voulais juste dire que je ne pensais... enfin en agissant ainsi je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences. Je...

—Tu croyais que je m'en ficherais comme toi tu le fais?

—Je ne m'en fiche pas!!!

Zoro se leva, quelle confusion dans son esprit à cause de ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait, il devait lui dire pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Zoro se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et se cogna la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.... une main douce et légère se posa sur son épaule.

—Arrête ça, demanda Nami inquiète, BON SANG T'AS QUOI DANS LA TETE ???!!

—Heu.... Nami... je...

—Pourquoi tu te conduis comme un imbécile?

—...hm....

—J'ai compris je m'en vais, dit-elle assez agacée par son comportement, je m'en vais tu n'auras qu'à dire aux autres que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Elle s'en allait vraiment, le réflexe de Zoro se fut de la rattraper et de la retenir en lui tenant le poignet, ce qui se passa par la suite, allait changer leur vie. Plus guider par son instinct qu'autre chose, Zoro se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut partager et savourer, bien sur il ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour que Nami se ressaisissent. Elle le gifla.

—C'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé pour que je me tienne tranquille?!, cracha la rousse.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, son regard allait à droite, à gauche, un peu hésitant, mais ne croisant pas son regard. On aurait qu'il cherchait un appui quelque part.

—Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, dit-il faiblement.

—Je te demandes pardon?, demanda la jeune fille qui avait à peine compris.

—Tu... Nami je tiens à toi, dit-il rougissant car très embarrassé de tenir de tels propos. Plus que quiconque. Et j'aime aussi les mandarines... ceux de Belmer sont les meilleurs.

Nami sourit devant l'embarras évident du jeune homme. Elle rit même.

—C'est sur que ceux de ma mère sont les meilleurs, répéta Nami le regard tendre, alors je compte pour toi? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, si seulement tu pouvais me donner une quelconque preuve...

Sur ces paroles, Zoro l'embrassa de nouveau, qu'importe s'il allait recevoir une nouvelle gifle, c'était Nami après tout, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien avec elle.

—On vous laisse vingt-trois minutes et on vous retrouve coller l'un à l'autre, souffla Luffy en poussant la porte.

—Vingt-trois minutes?, répéta Nami sans lâcher Zoro.

—On a chronométré, dit joyeusement le petit renne.

—Vous..., commença Zoro qui commençait à comprendre.

—Je le savais que c'était une bonne idée de vous laisser!, avoua Luffy.

—Ne prends pas tous les mérites pour toi, rappela Usopp, Chopper et moi même avons un peu aidé nous aussi.

—Pourquoi Nami chérie?, pleura Sanji en s'approchant du nouveau couple, lâches-la Marimo pervers!!

—Du calme blondinet, fit Franky en ramenant le blond à ses côtés.

—Ah Nami il était temps, sourit Robin.

—Si j'étais toi je ne dirais rien, répondit la rousse.

Robin sourit et Franky compris tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. Nami paraissait plus souriante alors que Zoro lui subissait les plaintes de Sanji.

* * *

Ils formaient un couple durant quatre longues années. Quatre années ou pour rien au monde leur caractère ne changea d'un millimètre. Ils étaient fidèles à eux même, mais ils avaient ouvert leur cœur à cette personne qui comptait tant. Et puis un beau jour ce fut la séparation, une séparation qui se passa calmement, sans prise de tête, sans pleurs ni phrases niaises qu'ils détestaient tous deux …

Mais chacun de leur côté fut pris d'une terrible douleur à la poitrine, arrivés chez eux, chacun se laissa envahir de ce déchirement immense que causa cette rupture. Se posant une unique et seule question, était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ?

* * *

_Voilà donc un chapitre à un centimètre près d'être presque parfait, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire bien que j'avoue que je ne savais comment commencer, le chapitre explique surtout comment ça c'est passé entre eux. Verdict?!!_


	10. elle a juste besoin de ses amis

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'espère que ce chapitre sera toujours un plaisir pour vous de suivre cette fic, d'ailleurs je remercie tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre et de suivre cette fanfiction. Un chapitre surement un petit peu plus long que le précédent. Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes pas si anonymes que ça désormais ^^._

_Lorelei: Je suis réellement ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu et j'espère que celui ci te ravira autant et qu'il te touchera également._

_Nami-2: Je suis également contente de voir que se chapitre t'a charmé et voir l'effet de ma fic sur les lecteurs me fait plaisir, voici la suite j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu^^_

_Minouchemi: je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu donc je vais le faire ici. Tu es une lectrice incoryable qui n'hésite pas à relire les autres chapitres s'il le faut pour suivre le fil de l'histoire. Effectivement lorsque Nojiko annonce que son père est mort il s'agit de Genzo pour Arlong j'ai choisi une tout autre fin, la mort se serait trop facile pour lui. Luffy fait le con mais il lui arrive d'être sérieux u_u pour ce qui est des deux autres couples ce n'est pas fini..._

_Sur ce un grand grand grand merci à tous!!! :D _  
_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1O: elle a juste besoin de ses amis

Zoro émergea de ses souvenirs lorsque Luffy cria un bon coup. Enfin ce n'est pas sans compter sur une claque de Vivi pour le réprimander.

—Bon on y va?, demanda Robin, je suis sure qu'elle nous attend.

—Comment elle pourrait nous attendre?, demanda Luffy qui cherchait à comprendre.

—Viens Luffy je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, lui dit Usopp en l'emmenant à l'écart.

—On va chercher sa caméra, annonça Zoro.

—Hm..., fit Sanji qui paraissait contrarier, comment on fait pour aller la chercher chez elle?

—J'ai un double de ses clefs, ria Chopper.

—Moi aussi, répéta Robin. Ne perdons pas de temps.

—Pourquoi t'as pas de double des clefs de chez Nami toi?, demanda le blond à l'épéiste.

—Peut-être parce qu'elle a déménagé depuis qu'on a rompu, expliqua Zoro, et toi?

—Heu … je... je ne sais pas...

—Pourquoi t'as un double Chopper?, demanda Zoro au renne.

—Robin je veux bien comprendre mais toi, continua Sanji.

—Parce que Nami m'aime, dit Chopper tout content. Mais en faites cette clef est pour Luffy, Usopp et moi.

—P'tit microbe, marmonna Zoro en devançant les autres.

—Hein?, fit Chopper, je te la donnes si tu veux?

—Laisses Chopper, lui dit Sanji, il est juste jaloux..... Mais moi je la veux bien!!

—Non toi tu l'auras pas, interdit Chopper en rejoignant Robin.

—Hahaha, ria Luffy, ça me fait penser on pourrait passer voir le voisin de Nami!

—Ah oui c'est bonne idée ça, approuva Chopper.

—Le voisin de Nami?, demanda Franky, vous parler de ce délinquant de Bellamy?

—Non lui vous lui avez casser la gueule lorsqu'il a voulu cambrioler l'appart' de Nami en plein après-midi, expliqua Usopp. On parle du vieux Brook.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, dans un silence étouffant et glaciale, Nami était allongée sur son lit, le regard vide, ne pensant à rien, absolument rien. Alors que dehors Nojiko et Ace s'entretenait avec le médecin de la jeune femme.

—Physiquement elle va bien mais mentalement votre sœur Nami tombe peu à peu dans une dépression, expliqua le docteur, en connaissez-vous la raison?

—Nami dépressive? Vous en êtes sur?, demanda Nojiko qui avait peine à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

—C'est peut-être par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arlong, murmura Ace à sa petite amie.

—Je ne pense pas, démenti Nojiko.

—Ou à la mort de votre père, continua le brun.

—...............

Elle poussa un douloureux soupir, peut-être était-ce du à cela mais Nami savait passer outre pour garder le moral.

—On m'a raconté les récents événements qui lui sont arrivés, repris le docteur, et je pense que tous ces événements ont été le déclencheur de sa dépression... si elle continue ainsi elle sombrera dans un mutisme et se coupera du monde... et cela se répercutera sur son état de santé.

—Nami n'est pas dépressive, insista Nojiko, vous vous êtes surement trompé!

—Je suis navré madame...

—Mademoiselle, corrigea Ace.

—Pardon, mademoiselle, rectifia le médecin, mais votre sœur devra être suivie par un psychologue et si son état ne s'arrange pas …

—Je la ramène à la maison, coupa-t-elle en allant jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur

—Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener, interdit le médecin.

—Vous m'en empêcherez?, provoqua le jeune femme.

—Et puis vous aviez dit que physiquement elle allait parfaitement bien, dit Ace, donc on peut l'emmener.

—Je suis son médecin!, interdit l'homme en leur barrant la route.

—Ah bon et c'est écrit quelque part ça?, demanda le brun en poussant le docteur de l'entrée.

Nami était recroquevillé sur elle même, le regard vide ne faisant pas attention aux bruits de pas qui venaient vers elle. Sa sœur s'avança jusqu'à la tête de lit et se pencha pour pouvoir lui prendre la main et voir son visage.

—Nami, appela-t-elle doucement, on rentre.

Aucune réaction de la part de sa sœur, Nojiko sentit des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Et ce fut d'un regard implorant qu'elle demanda de l'aide à Ace. Ce dernier la rejoignit et l'aida à relever la rousse.

—Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener!!!, répéta le médecin.

—Physiquement elle va bien, dit Nojiko tout en aidant Nami à marcher, mentalement aussi et même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'a pas besoin de psychologue d'accord??! Je connais ma sœur mieux que quiconque et ce n'est pas vous avec le peu de diplôme que vous avez en poche qui allait me dire comment elle va!!!

—Je vous en prie son mental est au plus bas...

—Et bien sa sœur et ses amis seront quoi faire pour qu'elle sourit de nouveau, conclu Ace avant d'enfermer le médecin dans la chambre.

Nojiko alla signer la permission de sortie de Nami alors qu'Ace l'emmena à la voiture. Ses pensées étaient vides ...

* * *

—Yohohoho!!!

—Ha! le vieux Brook!, s'exclama Usopp en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Nami. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

—Je trouvais étrange que la ravissante Nami ne venait plus faire ses visites alors je me suis inquiété, explique-t-il.

Brook, l'un des voisins de Nami, était un squelette avec une coupe afro. Bien sur il effrayait les gens, alors il restait chez lui, seule Nami lui rendait visite tous les jours, une fois le matin avant d'aller en cours et une fois le soir.

—Vous avez un double des clefs vous aussi?, lui demanda Zoro.

—Moi?, fit-il en se montrant du doigt, non.

—Alors comment vous êtes entré??!!!

—Par la fenêtre.

—Vous êtes suicidaires, en déduit Sanji en sachant que derrière cette fenêtre il y avait un grand vide. Enfin bon que faites vous ici?

—Je suis venu voir comment aller Nami mais ….

—Ce ne serait pas sa caméra?, demanda Chopper en pointant l'objet que tenait le squelette.

—Si, souffla Zoro. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça?

—Je l'ai trouvé sur la table branchée à cette appareille mais je n'arrive pas à la faire marcher...

—Je peux?, fit Robin poliment en s'approchant.

—Mais je vous en prie très chère, accepta poliment le gentleman.

La grande et jolie brune s'agenouilla près dudit appareil. Elle inséra une des cassettes disposaient près de la télévision dans la caméra. Ça commence, ils virent des pieds, en faites c'étaient les chaussures de Zoro, la caméra monte tout le long pour arriver à son visage. Il avait un regard tendre et paisible.

—————

—_Voilà t'es contente tu l'as utilisé!_

_Les amis je vous présente Zoro c'est mon petit ami. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très gentil … avec moi en tout cas... quoique..._

—_C'est bon ça va n'en rajoute pas!!!_

—_Ooh qu'il est mignon...._

_L'image se brouilla pour s'arrêta sur un Zoro en chemise bleu. Le rire de Nami était frais et empli de bonheur. _

—_Tu vas m'en faire essayer combien comme ça encore?_

—_Plein._

—_Éteint moi cette saloperie!!_

—_Mais va te faire voir oui!!! Regardes ça te vas bien._

—_Bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?!!_

—Robin, murmura Sanji à la brune.

—Désolée, dit-elle à voix basse en changeant le cassette à la vue du regard triste du jeune épéiste.

—Il y a des cassettes qui datent de cette année, fit remarquer Franky qui en pris une au hasard, celle là date du vingt-deux février.

Ils la visionnèrent et furent touchés par ce que disait Nami dans cette vidéo, car dans cette vidéo elle les présentait tous. Et voilà ce qu'ils retinrent.

« _Tony Tony Chopper...c'est un vrai petit génie doué en médecine et il est très chou...il a le cœur sur la main...quelques imbéciles ont encore peur de lui. Je leur referait bien le portrait moi_ »

« _il est naïf, la main sur le cœur, trop honnête...lorsque vous souhaitez baisser les bras, lui il est là et il vous fait rappeler votre objectif de départ...il sait comment remonter le moral...Monkey D Luffy...avec un nom pareille, je ne trouve pas étonnant qu'il fasse autant de gaffe et qu'il nous entraine tous dans ses problèmes »_

_« un mec direct, parfois maladroit et qui manque considérablement de tact...Il ne montre pas ses sentiments...il ne sait pas le faire du tout...il m'a expliqué que je comptais beaucoup...qu'il aime également les mandarines...sa façon détourner à lui de me dire « je t'aime »... Roronoa Zoro...il manie le sabre comme personne, que dis-je, les sabres comme personne. »_

_« Sanji est un homme plaisant et courtois...il s'est un peu assagis... je crois..Il a juste peur de la réaction de Zoro...il n'a pas envie de gâcher toutes ses années d'amitié avec lui...Sanji est un inconditionnel amoureux des femmes...un fin cuisinier et il possède un jeu de jambe impressionnant, il pourrait être un bon footballeur s'il le voulait. »_

_« si vous avez besoin d'un alibi ou autre pour échapper à une quelconque personne et bien il n'y a pas mieux qu'Usopp...C'est un grand menteur...il a l'air d'être un grand timide...il est assez peureux sur les bords...Usopp est le meilleur tireur jamais connu, il n'a jamais raté aucune de ses cibles...avec Chopper nous partons dans des délires, parce que nous nous faisons toujours des __films. »_

_« Et puis il y a ma Robin... Elle est belle, grande et sage, elle est passionnée d'histoire et elle aime lire...Je t'aime ma Robin!!! » _

« _Franky, si on le laissait, il se baladerait en slip de bain et chemise fantaisie tous les jours...C'est un pervers et une fois il s'est fait arrêter pour trouble à l'ordre public...comme Usopp, Franky est très doué de ses mains, parfois tous les deux bricoles des objets dans leur atelier spécial. »_

_« ils sont tous formidables, se sont mes amis... Je vous adore, sans vous ma vie serait toute grise... je vous aime, vraiment! Tous autant que vous êtes...vous êtes mon coup de foudre amical. »_

—Namiiiii, pleura Chopper, elle me manque...

—Elle me manque à moi aussi, murmura Robin.

—J'aimerais en voir d'autre, dit Luffy, j'aimerais voir d'autres cassettes ou on peut la voir heureuse.

—Moi aussi, approuva Zoro.

—Il suffisait de demander, sourit Franky en prenant une petite pile des cassettes les plus récentes.

On voyait les grands sourires de Nami lorsqu'elle confiait sa caméra à sa sœur de cœur, Robin. Ils s'étaient tous assis sans dire un mot pour tout regarder. Une certaine nostalgie dans les yeux.

« _—Sanji j'ai faim!!, criait Luffy en trainant des pieds._

—_Tu viens de manger Luffy où est-ce que tu stocks tout ça dis-moi?_

—_Ne cherches pas à savoir Nami, lui avait répondu Usopp, il a un estomac sans fond._

—_Chopper tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de tout bouffer comme ça?, avait demandé Sanji._

—_Si je pourrais._

—_Non Chopper ne me fait pas ça je t'en supplie je t'en supplie je t'en supplie!!!!, avait supplié le brun au chapeau de paille._

—_Hahahaha, ria la rousse alors que l'image bougeait sous les secousses de son corps, il serait prêt à tout faire pour ne pas que Chopper lui prépare un coupe faim._

—_Plutôt mourir!!!!_ »

Luffy sourit en revoyant ce moment, lui aussi tout comme les autres, sentit une douleur lui transperçait le cœur à la pensé d'une Nami triste dans un lit d'hôpital.

« _AAAAH la plage!!!! J'adore la plage!!! C'est agréable la plage!!!!_

—_LUFFY LACHES-MOI CETTE CAMERA!!!!, avait crié Nami en le frappant de toute ses forces, tu pourrais le casser._

—_Mais je n'ai encore rien fait, s'était-il plaint._

—_Estime-t-en heureux!!_

—_T'es vraiment qu'une radine, avait dit Zoro à son encontre, il ne va pas te le casser._

—_Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas plus maladroit que lui!_

—_Tu pourrais lui faire un peu confiance non!_

—_Et c'est toi qui me parles de ça!!!_

—_Qu... mais..._

—_Tu lui en veux parce qu'il a couché avec Robin?_

—_Non!!!! De quoi tu parles Luffy?_

—_De quoi tu parles toi?, reprit Zoro en s'adressant à la rousse._

—_Vous me faites chier voilà!!!_

—_Ce que t'es grossière Nami, fit Luffy faussement choqué une main devant la bouche._ »

Zoro émit un faible rire. Sanji se tourna vers lui et il comprit ce à quoi il pensait juste en croisant son regard.

—En faites vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble c'est ça?, demanda le blond.

—Effectivement ça, affirma la brune.

« _—Bonjour Mr. Brook!!!_

—_Yohohoho!! Ma très chère Nami!!! Puis-je voir vos sous-vêtements?_

—_Dans vos rêves très cher!! Vous n'avez besoin de rien? Je dois aller en cours._

—_Pourquoi viens-tu toujours ici avec ta caméra?_

—_Je mémorise chaque jour de ma vie... parce que voyez-vous Mr. Brook... on ma donné une seconde chance et je me dois de la respecter et de la préserver._

—_Voilà qui est bien sage. Mais dis-moi... qui était cet homme qui est venu frapper à ta porte comme un forcené?_

—_De qui parlez-vous Mr. Brook?_

—_Qui est ce « Arlong »?_

—_.........._

—_Ma très chère Nami si vous avez un quelconque problème...._

—_Il n'est personne Mr. Brook, personne, avait-elle tenté de rassurer. Vous n'avez besoin de rien?_

—_Souhaites-tu en parler?_

_La caméra s'était abaissée et la vidéo cessa au même instant._ »

—Vous étiez au courant, murmura Zoro, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?

—Parce qu'elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire, elle m'a supplié et non pas demandé, expliqua le squelette.

Et après avoir vu ce qui restait, Franky prit la parole.

—Je pense qu'on devrait à notre tour montrer à Nami qu'on tient à elle, comme elle l'a fait à travers sa caméra.

—Je pense que c'est une bonne idée moi aussi, affirma Usopp.

—Compte sur nous, ajouta Sanji.

—Je veux voir Nami sourire, dit Chopper en essuyant ses larmes.

Zoro et Robin esquissèrent un sourire d'une manière presque synchrone.

—Je suis désolé Nami tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu, s'excusa Luffy d'une voix presque étranglée en tenant l'appareil.

Le même appareil qui en quelques secondes rejoint le sol.

—Abruti!!!, siffla Zoro.

—Comment peut-on être aussi con!!!, continua Sanji qui s'arrêta de fumer.

—Luffy pense à ce que pourrais-te faire Nami si elle apprenait ça, lui dit Usopp.

—Franchement t'es sur de ne pas être né avec deux mains gauches?, lui demanda Franky.

—Ça marche encore?, s'inquiéta le renne.

—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH COMMENT ON VA FAIRE MAINTENANT ???!!!!??, paniqua Luffy les mains sur la tête.

—Pas de panique, rassura Robin, je suis sur que la caméra n'a rien vu la hauteur de sa chute.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Après avoir passé tout un après midi chez Nami à tenter de faire quelque chose de correcte entre les larmes et les rires nerveux, Luffy pensa que c'était une bonne de demander à Nojiko de dire un petit quelque chose pour sa sœur Alors ils se rendirent chez elle. Ils ne furent absolument pas surpris d'y voir Ace assis dans le canapé torse nu, une serviette autour du coup et les cheveux légèrement humides.

—Bonjour les jeunes!, fit-il joyeusement.

—Ha bonjour, répéta Nojiko qui sortait de la cuisine. Vous allez bien?

—Bonjour, répondirent-ils tous respectueusement en s'inclinant.

—Nous avons eu l'idée de laisser un message à Nami, dit Chopper, on veut la voir sourire.

—Vous voulez la voir?, leur demanda la sœur de leur amie.

—Luffy a pensé que vous pourriez laisser un message vous aussi, expliqua Robin.

—Pourquoi pas, sourit Ace.

—Enfile quelque chose je ne veux pas choquer Nami plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, conseilla Nojiko à son petit ami. Heu... vous voulez dire laisser un message vidéo?

—Exactement.

—D'accord.

Après que le message de Nojiko et Ace fut enregistré, Luffy voulu immédiatement retourner à l'hôpital.

—Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose?, proposa Nojiko, Luffy?

—On doit se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital, répondit son vis-a-vis en volant dans le plat que portait Nojiko.

—Pourquoi voulez-vous aller à l'hôpital?, leur demanda Ace.

—Pour voir Nami, répondit Zoro comme si cela était évident.

—Aah, fit le couple en chœur.

—Quoi « Aah »?, demanda Franky.

—Nous l'avons emmené ici, raconta Nojiko, son docteur lui a conseillé de voir un psychologue.

—Elle n'en a pas besoin!!!, répliqua Luffy.

—On le sait bien.

—Elle a juste de besoin de nous!!

—On sait ça Luffy, ajouta Ace.

—........

—Elle a surtout besoin de moi!, chanta Sanji heureux.

—On veux l'aider à aller mieux pas l'achever, rétorqua Zoro en le regardant de travers.

—Hey!!, fit soudainement Usopp, on a pas demandé à Kaya!!

—Ni à Vivi, murmura Luffy prit de panique.

—Elles vont nous en vouloir!!!!, pleurèrent les deux compères dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

—Bande de crétin, se désola l'épéiste.

Vivi et Kaya arrivèrent en début de soirée. Elles furent chaleureusement accueillies et conduit dans la chambre de Nojiko pour le message vidéo. Ils dinèrent ensuite tous ensemble, alors que la rousse trouva enfin un peu de sommeil. Le lendemain elle verra à quel point elle compte pour eux...

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur cette fois, je redoublerais d'effort pour le prochain, car il s'agira des messages laisser par les Nakama et la réaction de Nami à tout ça, se sera peut-être la clef de son rétablissement, aller à la prochaine tout le monde!!!!_


	11. un sourire et rien de plus

_Désolée de ce long retard, entre les révisions et la paresse de réviser contre l'envie de reprendre la fic,je dois vous dire qu'il n'y a pas vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews anonymes:_

_Nami-2: Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant :)_

_Fane de Robin: le titre est Nakama donc ne t'inquiètes pas Robin aura son moment de gloire tout comme les autres ;)_

_Lorelei: Contente tu es toujours plaisir à lire à la fic et je pense que là tu vas peut-être fondre pour Zoro, il sera légèrement en position de faiblesse :D  
_

_Enfin je ne vais pas trop m'attarder et je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment avec nos nakama!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 11: un sourire et rien de plus....**

Le soleil venait de briller et la rosée faisait étincelait la verdure au dehors. Le chant matinale des oiseaux semblait être un merveilleux moyen de réveiller de délicate jeunes filles, avait pensé Sanji.

Il entreprit le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Nojiko pour apporter de quoi manger, il voulait faire à manger pour les filles. S'assurer de leur bien être lui importait énormément.

Son voisin, autrement dit Zoro enfila à l'arrache une chemise blanche quelque peu froissé. Et sortit assez précipitamment de son appartement jusqu'au parking et bien que Sanji lui avait crié qu'ils iraient ensemble, Zoro s'en alla, parce que pour dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

La maison était silencieuse, elle s'était réveillée pour prendre sa douche parce que Nojiko lui avait demandé. Personne n'était encore levée mis à part elle. Tout était calme...c'était agréable. Juste après elle regagna sa chambre, ignorant Ace qui installait une petite télévision, elle s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit.

Ils arrivèrent tous aux alentours de 8h30 pour un petit pique-nique à l'arrière de la maison. En espérant que Nami ait réellement un choque psychologique en voyant leurs beaux messages. Pour l'heure Luffy voulait déjà manger le repas, Sanji l'en empêcha. Ils ne purent pas aller bien loin, Chopper était allé lui faire une petite visite voir si tout aller bien et avant de rejoindre les autres il mit en marche la vidéo que Franky avait gravé sur un dvd et fit en sorte que cela se répété automatiquement, car Chopper savait que cela ne serait pas faciles.

Elle rabattit sa couverture sur elle lorsque des bruits de fond avaient commencé à émettre. Des sons qui lui semblaient familier mais qui ne la fit pas tellement réagir, alors elle ferma les yeux. Elle crut entendre des gémissements, des plaintes... elle crut entendre sa voix. Sa voix... qui lui manquait, où était-il en ce moment?

—Luffy lâche ça tout de suite!!!, ordonna Sanji en lui arrachant un morceau de viande des mains, tu peux attendre que les autres arrive non?

—Qui ça!!!, pleura le brun.

—Vivi et Kaya, rappela Usopp.

—Je veux bien attendre Vivi, dit Luffy en se calmant, et Kaya aussi.

—Vous croyez qu'elle a déjà vu?, demanda Zoro d'un air détaché.

—Ça va lui prendre du temps je pense, lui expliqua le renne, c'est pourquoi ça va tourner en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne de quoi il s'agisse.

—Vous avez entendu, commença Robin, Arlong a tenté de s'évader de la prison...

—Argh!!!, grogna Sanji, j'espère qu'ils doubleront sa peine.

—Je pense que si sa peine double ou non cela ne changera pas grand chose.

—Pourquoi ça?, s'intéressa Franky.

—En tentant de s'évader ils lui ont tiré dessus... Arlong est devenu tétraplégique...

—Triste fin pour lui n'est-ce pas?, dit Zoro avec un sourire nerveux.

—Oui..., affirma Sanji d'une faible voix.

—Bonjour tout le monde!, fit la douce voix de Kaya qui arrivait suivie de Vivi.

—Bonjour!, fit la seconde.

Un ouragan de coeur et de sentiment d'amour rose alla accueillir les deux demoiselles. Cela dit Usopp et Luffy lui firent un croche pied pour être sur d'être les premiers.

—Comment va Nami?, demanda Vivi.

—On ne sait pas encore, répondit Usopp en prenant leurs affaires.

—J'espère que ça marchera, murmura Kaya.

—Ça marchera, rassura Luffy, il faut croire en Nami.

* * *

Elle écoutait ses voix sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elles disaient. Mais plus elle les entendait plus son cœur souffrait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle entendit de nouveau sa voix et elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ses plaintes et ses pleurs qui parvinrent de nouveau à ses oreilles l'inquiéta, elle fronça les sourcils mais sans plus.

Toute ses pensées étaient pour lui. Était-il venu la voir? S'inquiétait-il pour elle? Allait-il bien? De nouveau elle entendit sa voix:

—...s'il te plait Nami...

Elle se redressa aussitôt à l'entente de son nom. Il l'avait appelé. Son visage s'attendrit en le voyant à travers la télévision, cet air inquiet sur son visage, bien qu'elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ce sourire forcé lui fit mal. Juste après elle vit Chopper en larmes... elle s'avança jusqu'au pied de son lit et resta assise sur le bord. Le petit renne pleurait mais là encore Nami ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Et puis ce fut en voyant Kaya et Vivi qui la fit se rapprocher de l'écran, cette dernière pleurait également et une main posée sur le téléviseur, elle murmura d'une triste voix:

—Ne pleurez pas...je vous en pries ne pleurez pas pour moi...

Elle se sentit égoïste de n'avoir pensé qu'à Zoro alors que tous s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle posa sa main par terre, enfin sur quelque chose qu'elle prit aussitôt entre ses mains. Sa caméra...toujours aussi flambant neuf. Le câble qui la reliait à la télévision attira l'attention de la rousse. La vidéo recommença … cette fois elle sembla toute ouïe à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire...

* * *

—Non Luffy!!!, interdit Nojiko en le retenant par le col, Nami viendra d'elle même.

—Maiheuuu!!!!

—Nojiko a raison Luffy, ajouta son grand frère.

—Tu donnes toujours raison à Nojiko de toute façon!

—C'est une façon de répondre à ton frère?, s'indigna Ace en lui tirant les joues.

—Ouiii!!! Lâches moi!!!

—Quelqu'un veut du coca?, proposa Franky, Robin?

—Oui merci, accepta la brune ténébreuse.

L'ambiance était enfantine et joyeuse, mais Zoro gardait secrètement en lui, l'envie d'aller la voir. D'ailleurs cette dernière le regard émerveillé et les yeux larmoyants visionnait avec une joie indescriptible ces messages laissaient par ses compagnons. Elle alla s'installer confortablement dans le lit, repliant ses genoux. Elle n'allait manquer aucun d'entre eux.

**0Oo~LUFFY~oO0**

_Hé Nami!! Si tu redeviens comme avant je te donnerais de la viande!!! Sanji menace de me tuer si je ne dis pas quelque chose de correcte.... Mais bon il est partit... Tu sais je dois t'avouer que je t'en ais voulu de ne pas nous avoir dit que tu avais des problèmes mais je m'en suis encore plus voulu de ne pas avoir vu que tu en avais. J'avais promis à ton père de ne plus jamais te faire pleurer mais je crois bien avoir échoué. Tu nous manque Nami. Alors s'il-te-plait...hu...Nami... même si tes coups font parfois mal je préférais lorsque tu me frappais à chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise. Nami, sans toi j'en connais un qui se sent seul... Quand tu seras rétablit on ira tous pécher d'accord?!? Et comme ça Zoro retrouvera le sourire lui aussi!!! Je comptes sur toi!!! _

**0Oo~ROBIN~oO0**

_Nami... ton enthousiasme et ton énergie me manque énormément, alors s'il te plait je te le demandes rétablis-toi vite. Sans toi je me retrouve seule parmi ces hommes. Tu...es comme une sœur pour moi et en tant que sœur je dois te dire que je connais quelqu'un qui se sent aussi mal sans toi. Cette personne tu la connais et je suis sur que toi aussi tu te sens mal sans cet être qui compte tant pour toi. Alors j'aimerais que dès que tu verras ce message et dès que tu seras rétablit, que tu cesses de te mentir à toi même. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore et si j'étais toi je n'aurais pas perdu une seule seconde, bien sur n'utilise pas mes méthodes je sais que malgré les apparences tu es une fille sage... Nami...moi aussi je t'aime tu sais...tu es ma meilleure amie.......hum.....reviens-nous s'il-te-plait... et avec les filles on ira refaire toute ta garde robe. Zoro t'attends même s'il ne dit rien cela se voit sur son visage. Je te fais confiance._

**0Oo~USOPP~oO0**

_Hé Nami! Tu sais sans toi... Chopper et moi on n'arrive plus à aller dans des délires à chaque fois qu'on se fait peur... on a l'impression d'être incomplet...comme les trois mousquetaires sans le troisième mousquetaire tu comprends? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire tu sais...tu nous manques et je compte sur toi pour aller mieux...Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider la dernière fois avec Arlong je m'en veux d'être aussi inutile...je...c'est de ma faute et j'en suis conscient...si j'avais pu t'aider à l'heure actuelle on serait tous à rigoler dans le dojo du père de Zoro ou on aiderait au Baratie. Nami tu sais que si l'un d'entre nous va mal c'est tout le groupe qui va mal! Et puis Zoro n'a pas du tout le moral pas la peine de te dire pourquoi j'espère...enfin vous réglerez vos problème de couple plus tard, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu retrouve ta bonne humeur enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça!_

**0Oo~SANJI~oO0**

_Nami chérie...je suis heureux de pouvoir combler Robin de mon coeur mais il y a comme un manque et ce n'est plus pareille si je n'ai pas mes deux princesses à mes côtés. Nami j'ai été heureux d'avoir pu être avec toi même si cela a été court je suis sur que tu t'en veux encore en ce moment...Tu ne devrait pas tu sais parce que moi je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ni à toi ni à Robin. Les autres je m'en fiche un peu...mais tu me connais n'est-ce pas? Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu retrouves le moral si cela...était possible, parce que je sais que...la personne à laquelle tu penses lorsque tout semble allait mal ce n'est pas moi...mais cet espèce de Marimo qui n'accepte toujours pas de ressentir des sentiments comme un humain normal. Il s'inquiète pour toi, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer c'est marqué sur son front!!! Je m'emporte parce que...tu vas surement trouver ça stupide...mais il a de la chance d'être vraiment aimer par une fille bien telle que toi...moi aussi j'aimerais être aimé d'une manière aussi sincère...tu m'y aiderais? Hein, Nami? J'ai beau dragué toute les jolies filles que je voie mais pas une ne semble réellement me trouver à son goût et j'ai un peu honte de te demander ça...enfin uniquement si tu te rétablie hein? C'est bien compris? Tu me manques Nami chérie...reviens nous s'il-te-plait..._

**0Oo~BROOK~oO0**

_Ma très chère Nami! Tes petites visites quotidiennes me manques tu sais j'espère que lorsque tu iras mieux tu acceptera enfin de me montrer ta culotte (ne lui demandez pas ça le vieux!!!!) Oops désolé...Mlle Nami si j'avais su la dernière fois que cet homme allait vous causer autant d'ennui j'aurais insisté d'avantage pour que vous me disiez la vérité, je me sens coupable désormais de votre malheur. Vous savez je ne suis qu'un squelette et pourtant je ressent une tristesse à la poitrine...Yohohoho je n'ai plus de poitrine moi!!! Blague de squelette! Haaa Nami j'espère que reviendront les jours ou tu étais plein de vie et d'entrain. A ton retour je te préparerais du bon thé, compte sur moi...Et je compte sur toi pour nous revenir le sourire aux lèvres._

**0Oo~FRANKY~oO0**

_Yo Nami!!! Dis ma belle y serait peut-être tant que tu te secoues un peu non! 'y a des gens qui t'attendent tu sais!!! Ne les déçois pas c'est tout ce que je te demandes! Désolé si je parais brute mais tu me connais, au moins je ne peux pas être pire que Zoro hein? Nami...comment dire...tu fais partie des mugiwara alors sans toi on est incomplet tu comprends? Et...Zoro il a vraiment l'air d'être accro...ne lui dis surtout pas que j'ai dis ça!!! Promis? Il serait capable de me tuer...je trouves votre histoire trop touchante tous les deux...ouhaaaaa...quelle belle histoire d'amour!!!Je vais chanter une complainte (Franky abstiens-toi!!!) Maaaiiiiiis!!! Dis-donc Sanji t'es pas censé écouter ce qu'on lui dit?!!(je t'ai entendu chialer je te signale) Tu vois même Sanji s'énerve...Quoiqu'il en soit s'il le faut je te donnerais du coca pour que tu retrouves la forme en tout cas moi ça m'aide! Bien Nami on compte tous sur toi tu sais! _

**0Oo~ZORO~oO0**

…_..............s'il te plait Nami....heu...je...tu...ils s'ennuient sans toi et reviens parce que j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent de se plaindre parce que ça devient lassant. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire tu sais pour que tu retrouves le moral parce que...je n'ai jamais su quoi faire pour te faire plaisir alors je puisse comprendre si tu m'en veux parfois...aaaarrghhh!!! Nami!!!Tu as vraiment été stupide, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt j'aurais pu t'aider tu sais?!! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote...ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi parce que tu ne dis plus rien depuis des jours alors...t'as intérêt d'arranger ça vite fait ou je...je m'en occuperais personnellement...Les autres ils sont gentils avec moi ces derniers temps surtout ce crétin de love-machine...il me donne des frissons cet imbécile...Je sais que ces idiots n'ont pas le droit de savoir ce qu'on est censé te dire alors...sache que malgré les apparences tu me manques Nami...et ça depuis bien longtemps...Enfin bref on en reparlera une fois que tu te réveilleras!!!_

**0Oo~CHOPPER~oO0**

_NAMI TU ME MANQUES OOOOUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! Nami...dis tu m'achèteras une barbe à papa comme tu me l'avais promis la dernière fois hein? On ira au parc d'attraction aussi n'est-ce pas? Tu organiseras mon anniversaire aussi hein? Nami? Et...tu rendras sa bonne humeur à Zoro aussi n'est-ce pas? Parce que tout le monde la vue, il paraît toujours inquiet et parfois de mauvaise humeur, parfois il se laisse faire...je suis sur que tu te moquerais de lui si tu le voyais, Sanji ne le fait pas lui...tout le monde sait...q...qu'il...Nami!!! Zoro t'aime encore tu sais!!! Alors...je t'en prie Nami!!! BOOOUUUUHOOUUU!! WAAAHHH NAMIIII!!!! (heu...je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là Chopper ou tu risque d'inonder la pièce) Hein?!! Désolé Sanji...(nan ça ira) Je compte sur toi Nami!!! _

**0Oo~Nojiko & Ace~oO0**

_Alala Nami si tu savais comme ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi en ce moment. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su te protéger comme il le fallait, j'ai faillit à mon rôle de grande soeur. _

_Nami tu sais que même si je n'ai pas l'air d'être proche de toi je t'aime quand même. D'ailleurs je voulais en profiter pour te demande quelque chose mais j'attends de te voir en personne pour le faire. _

_Oui tu seras aussi surprise que moi lorsqu'il te le demandera. Nami tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste et je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu venais à nous quitter aussi facilement. _

_Elle serait capable de t'achever tu sais. _

_Bien sur qu'est-ce que tu crois! Nami retrouve le sourire d'accord? Parce qu'une Nami toute triste n'est pas Nami._

_Elle a même refait le portrait du docteur qui s'occupait de toi pendant que je t'emmenais dans la voiture._

_Il m'a traité de délinquante à cause de mes tatouages._

_Je les aime tes tatouages moi...Heu oui alors Nami fait nous plaisir pour une fois._

_Oui et aussi lorsque tout sera devenu normal et calme...laisse parler ton coeur._

_« Laisses parler ton coeur »? Tu crois qu'elle comprendra comme ça? En faites tout le monde sait que Zoro est encore très attaché à toi bien plus que tu ne le crois..._

_Et si toi aussi c'est le cas...parce que je sais que ça l'est, alors n'hésite pas et va le voir..._

_Et on terminera sur un Happy end!!!_

_Je t'aime Nami et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse..._

_Ce que Nojiko veut Ace veut alors rétablis-toi vite. _

**0Oo~Kaya & Vivi~oO0**

_Nami? J'imagine que cela va te semblait étrange de nous voir toutes les deux ensembles n'est-ce pas? Lorsque l'on sait que par le passé nous étions jalouses l'une de l'autre._

_Oui j'ai bêtement cru que Kaya s'intéressait à la même personne que moi. Alors qu'en faite...il s'agissait d'Usopp._

_Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. Nami on nous a demandé de te parler pour que tu ailles mieux, pour que tu es un choc psychologique comme a tenté de l'expliquer Luffy._

_Hahaha j'adore les explications de Luffy il ne trouve jamais les mots qu'il faut._

_Ce sont ses explications ou Luffy tout court que tu adores? Hein Vivi?_

_Nami! Retrouves le moral pour qu'on puisse tous festoyer ensuite d'accord!!_

_Elle se met presque à parler comme Luffy hahahaha!!!_

_Kaya arrête de te moquer de moi!! Hmm Nami tu sais tu es une amie qui compte pourquoi pour moi._

_Et pour moi . Nous t'adorons toutes les deux et heu... concernant l'épéiste tu nous raconteras après n'est-ce pas? Lors de nos fameuses soirées entre filles, j'estime que l'on a beaucoup de chose à rattraper._

_Tu me vole ma réplique Kaya!!! Nami j'espère que tu es consciente du pouvoir d'attraction que tu exerces encore sur Zoro hein? Tu sais que Kaya e..._

_Chuuut Vivi je le lui dirais moi-même d'accord. Cela dit Nami ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu « parler » avec toi, on espère te revoir bientôt._

* * *

A la demande d'un Luffy impatient Chopper alla voir l'état de Nami. Il traversa la maison en trottinant le coeur serré. Nami avait-elle visionné tous les messages? Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, le renne colla son oreille à la porte...il entendait la vidéo tournait...encore... il poussa la porte tout doucement...Nami enlaçait ses bras autour de ses jambes, versants des larmes en silence. Chopper sourit:

—Nami tu es réveillée!!!!

Elle tourna vers lui un visage ruisselant.

—Chopper?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

—Nami...Tu...c'était stupide de t'avoir laissé des messages hein? Tu n'as pas aimé? Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose de déplacer?

Elle descendit du lit et alla prendre le renne dans ses bras.

—...........

—Les autres seront contents de te voir, dit Chopper souriant, viens!

Elle le suivit sans un mot continuant de pleurer. Elle fut réellement touchée par ces messages, son coeur s'était apaisé et elle se sentait plus libre. Vraiment elle n'aurait jamais espéré autant de leur part. Comment allait-elle les remercier? Alors que tous deux s'avançaient vers la porte arrière pour rejoindre les autres que des cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

—Je vous ai dit que je voulais aller aux toilettes, répéta encore une fois Zoro à Sanji, Usopp et Luffy.

—Menteur tu veux aller voir Nami!!, démenti Sanji.

—Bande d'idiots lâchez moi!!!, ordonna l'épéiste.

Dans un mouvement desespérer de vouloir se défaire de l'étreinte de ses ravisseurs, Zoro entraina les trois autres dans sa chute. Nami laissa échapper un rire. Ils relevèrent aussitôt la tête.

—Nami!!!, s'exclamèrent-ils tous plus ou moins enthousiaste.

Elle leur sourit timidement. Et ils se relevèrent aussitôt comme s'ils se devaient d'être présentable. Sanji et Usopp réajustèrent la tenue de Zoro et le poussèrent un peu en avant.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites?, leur murmura-t-il un peu embarassé.

—Tu voulais la voire non?, lui répondit Sanji de la même manière.

—Je voulais vraiment aller au toilette!

—Dis lui quelque chose de gentil pour changer, lui conseilla Usopp à voix basse.

—Je te surveille, menaça Sanji.

Nami rit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son sourire, ça lui allait parfaitement bien de sourire, elle devrait le faire tous les jours.

—Vous ne changerez donc jamais, se moqua la rousse d'une voix un peu affaiblie.

—Nami chérie a perdu sa voix!!!!, paniqua le blond les mains sur la tête, ne bouge pas Nami chérie je vais te préparer quelque chose pour la gorge!

—Merci Sanji, sourit-elle une fois encore.

—Je peux m'en occuper!!, déclara le renne alors que le blond filait déjà en cuisine.

—Désolée d'entrée et sortir chez toi comme dans un hôtel, s'excusa Nami pour elle et pour les autres.

—Tu nous a fait peur, dit Zoro sans la regarder.

Mais inexplicablement des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il du se battre contre lui même pour ne pas pleurer. Nami le regarda fixement, le regard attendrit face aux malaises de l'épéiste. Usopp avait beau lui donner quelques claques pour qu'il réagisse, rien n'y faisait.

—Dis-lui quelque chose Zoro, lui suggéra le brun à voix basse.

—Fou moi la paix!!, lui dit-il puis ajouta à l'adresse de Nami et Chopper, vous venez j'en connais qui serait content de te voir Nami.

Elle acquiesça avec un haussement de tête et le suivit sans dire un mot de plus. Usopp et Chopper les devança pour annoncer leur arrivé. Un malaise s'installa entre eux, un malaise que ni Nami, ni Zoro ne pouvaient supporter. Ce dernier poussa de long soupir comme si ce malaise allait partir de cette manière. C'était oppressant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Zoro gardait ses mains dans ses poches pour ne la toucher et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien désormais. Nami gardait les siennes le long de son corps pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

—Tu m'as manque(é)!, dirent-ils ensemble d'un souffle d'une façon tout aussi harmonieuse que synchrone...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue avec chacun des messages, et désolée encore pour le retard. Et aussi concernant mon autre fic "vogue merry radio n°1", elle va prendre du temps à paraitre, parce que j'ai au moins eu 10 reviews pour le second chapitre avec un certains nombres de question auxquelles répondre sur l'autre site ou je publie plus celle que j'ai réçu sur ce site et aussi je m'excuse si je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews._  
_ A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ou je commencerais de parler d'un tout nouveau couple ou plutôt développer le couple sur le point d'exister._


	12. une seconde chance

_Coucou tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendez alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_à Lorelei: merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère ce que cette suite te plaira encore :D surtout la fin._

_à Fane de Robin: Je crois que ce chapitre ci, devrait te plaire ;) et merci pour la review.  
_

_à Kimberly: merci pour ta review :) j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et ne t'inquiète pas le Zoro Nami continue ;)_

_à Minouchemi: merci pour ta review=D *_* tu vas encore me traiter de sadique je le sens, quand t'auras tout lu. Si tu veux prendre Chopper dans tes bras, il suffit de rentrer dans le manga è_é mais ça parait difficile! Acheter une peluche Chopper me semble bien, après concernant tes suppositions elles sont pas mal, pour le Ace Nojiko l'une d'elles est bonne et le Usopp Kaya :x mais je suis sur que tu as la réponse =D_

_à Nami-2: Toi aussi je sens que tu vas me traiter de sadique après avoir tout lu u_u mais ne t'inquiètes pas je comprendrais.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : une seconde chance**

—Tu m'as manque(é)!, dirent-ils ensemble dans un souffle d'une façon tout aussi harmonieuse que synchrone...

Ses mots résonnèrent dans leur tête, comme si c'était les mots qu'ils rêvaient d'entendre depuis longtemps. Comme un nouveau souffle, ils sentirent leur cœur s'allégeait. Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux, un silence s'installa entre eux, mais cela n'était en rien gênant…

—Voici celle que vous attendez tous !, cria Usopp.

—Namiii !, continuèrent Luffy et Chopper en cœur.

Surprise d'entendre crier son nom ainsi, la rousse quitta Zoro des yeux et tourna sa tête en direction de la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière cours. Mais Zoro, lui, ne la quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'il l'admirait, qu'il profitait de ce moment pour voir qu'elle était bien là, près de lui.

Elle s'avança alors que Zoro lui ne comprenait pas encore qu'il devait mettre un pied devant l'autre pour bouger. Et lorsque Nami le remarqua, elle lui prit la main presque naturellement. Mais ce geste eut un effet assez électrisant pour les deux jeunes gens qui se lâchèrent la main aussitôt.

—Désolée je n'ai pas réfléchit, s'excusa Nami en frottant délicatement la main.

—'Y a pas de mal, rassura Zoro en la fixant droit dans ses yeux.

—Héééé !, cria Luffy, Nami tout le monde t'attends, Zoro pousse la dehors !

—Hé Luffy ce n'est pas un excessif de la pousser ?, lui demanda Usopp pas très rassurer.

—Ben elle va mieux non ?

—Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien qu'on doit me pousser, riposta Nami en frappant Luffy.

—Alors t'as vu ?, souffrit Luffy.

—Effectivement, avoua Usopp qui transpira beaucoup pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Mais le plus incroyable ce fut cette tendresse sur le visage de Nami lorsqu'elle vit tous ses amis assis près de son arbre. Son arbre…elle se mit à courir vers eux, le cœur léger, les bras grand ouvert.

—Les amis !, appela-t-elle souriante.

Elle serra aussi fort qu'elle put sa sœur dans ses bras.

—Attention tu vas l'étouffer, fit Ace, j'ai encore besoin d'elle.

—Ne sois pas jaloux voyons, lui dit la rousse en le prenant lui et Nojiko dans ses bras à la fois.

D'ailleurs elle les serra tous dans ses bras, au même moment Sanji revint avec une soupe. Et les quatre autres les rejoignirent également sous cet arbre.

—C'est pas juste, se plaignit Luffy, on n'a pas eu de câlin nous !

—Moi oui, avoua fièrement Chopper.

—Je n'en veux pas spécialement, dit Usopp.

—Moi non plus, répéta Zoro en regardant ailleurs.

Ni une, ni deux Nami prit Usopp et Luffy dans ses bras, tellement contente de se sentir vivre de nouveau. Puis elle prit la soupe que tenait Sanji et la tendit à Luffy…le blond fut aux anges de sentir le corps de la rousse contre le sien. Et puis…bien qu'elle ne désirait pas non plus le prendre dans ses bras, elle le fit quand même.

—Je suis contre la discrimination, plaisanta-t-elle.

—Moi ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il alors que le souffle commençait à le manquer.

Elle le prit délicatement comme s'il allait partir si elle se brusquait à le faire. Elle sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues, lui, hésitait à l'enlacer à son tour. On aurait dit deux jeunes adolescents amoureux, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. Zoro releva la tête et il put voir le regard insistant de l'assemblé, même Sanji, Zoro en fut effrayé. D'ailleurs le jeune épéiste, sentit son cœur s'emballer, comme si c'était la première fois…Nami se cachait dans son cou, d'une manière amicale, enfin elle tentait tout pour que cela paraisse amicale. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser un baiser au creux de son cou, elle ne voulait pas lever la tête. C'était toujours « amical ». Elle était tellement contente de l'avoir près de lui, qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâché, et au moment ou Zoro se décida enfin à l'enlacer de ses bras que Nami décida de le laisser, au grand dam du bretteur.

—Bien si on mangeait maintenant ?, proposa Luffy joyeusement en rendant l'assiette de soupe à Sanji.

Assiette vide désormais.

—Elle était bien bonne ! Merci Sanji !

—Elle n'était pas pour toi imbécile !

Cette journée, ils la passèrent sous cet arbre, à rire et à manger, à s'amuser et à embêter son prochain. Sous cet arbre, où un frisson parcouru Nami, où Zoro posa sa veste sur les épaules de la rousse sous les regards attentifs des fouineurs, où Nami l'enfila comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Sous cet arbre où Zoro n'arrivait pas à ouvrir un bocal de cornichon parce que sans le vouloir le bras de Nami le touchait, où Nami prit ce fameux bocal et l'ouvrit avant de le lui remettre, toujours comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Et pourtant, il y avait ces regards, ces sourires pas si innocents que ça qu'ils s'échangeaient. Lorsqu'ils se parlaient l'on pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et cela paraissait tellement évident aux yeux des autres. Mais pour eux…ils se comportaient comme d'habitude, parce que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

De l'autre côté Robin semblait être en froid avec Franky. Ce dernier l'ayant réprimandé pour on ne sait quelle raison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Robin se fâchait avec Franky. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se fâchait avec un ami. D'un tout autre côté Vivi n'arrêtait pas de réparer les bêtises de Luffy, bien qu'anodines, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Et pour la remercier, il l'illuminait de son sourire. Tandis que Ace et Nojiko racontaient à Nami tout ce qu'elle avait manqué durant son moment de « léthargie », la rousse avait un bras appuyé sur l'épaule de Zoro, ce dernier trinquait avec Sanji bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Les rires s'envolaient jusqu'au ciel et la journée se terminait malheureusement.

Nami raccompagna ses amis jusqu'au portail et ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose frappa son esprit, c'était une évidence, mais elle refusait d'y croire, pourquoi croire en une illusion ? Ou plutôt pourquoi écouter un imbécile ?

—Pourquoi vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble ?, demanda Luffy appuyait sur le mur en fixant Nami et Zoro tour à tour.

Les deux concernés le regardèrent, consternés.

—De quoi tu te mêles toi ?, répondit Nami d'un ton presque naturel. On est assez grand pour régler nos petites affaires !

—Ouais et bien si on vous laisse faire, continua Usopp, c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

—Mouais c'est sur, répéta Franky, en plus que Nami à l'air de reprendre des couleurs c'est le moment de t'occuper d'elle là.

—Allez vous faire foutre !, lança Zoro gêné de la situation, ça ne vous regarde pas !

—C'était juste une idée tu sais, dit Sanji, après faites ce que vous voulez.

—Occupez-vous de vos fesses, insista Zoro.

—Robin !, appela Nami, on s'appelle se soir d'accord je suis sur que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter !

—Comptes sur moi, affirma Robin.

—Et moi tu ne m'appelles pas ?, lui demanda Franky à la brune.

—Toi tu peux mourir, répondit-elle.

—Tu as vraiment besoin de m'appeler ma belle, déduis la rousse surprise par ce comportement.

Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue. Alors que Sanji passa un bras autour des épaules de Zoro.

—Nous aussi il faut qu'on parle, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

—J'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler tu sais, lui répondit l'épéiste, et puis je dois aller au dojo de mon père je le remplace pour le cours de ce soir.

—Pas de soucis je t'accompagne.

—Et nous qui nous accompagne ?, demanda soudainement Luffy.

—Usopp t'as ton permis non ?, questionna le blond sans lâcher le bretteur.

—Je l'ai eu il y a quelques semaines, affirma le brun.

—Félicitation Usopp !, fit Nami en l'applaudissant.

—Héhé, rit-il fier de lui.

—Je te confie ma voiture, dit Sanji en lui lançant sa clef, fait gaffe !

—Compte sur moi ! A demain alors !

—A demain !

Robin et Franky partirent chacun de leur côté, sans même se dire au revoir.

—Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille discuter avec Franky aussi, se dit Sanji à lui-même.

—Tu lui as pris sa petite amie ?, lui demanda Zoro.

—Non tu veux rire !, démentit Sanji choqué.

—Franky a une petite amie ?, s'exclama la rousse choquée.

—Oui, répondirent les deux amis en cœur.

Ils furent rejoints par Nojiko, Ace, Kaya et Vivi.

—Ils sont déjà parti, dit Vivi en triturant ses doigts, bien Nami ! Prends soin de toi !

—Je serais là pour ça si elle ne le fait pas correctement, annonça Nojiko.

—Moi aussi, ajouta Ace.

—Nojiko sera largement suffisant, dit Zoro.

—Quoi tu es jaloux ?, taquina Vivi souriante.

—Je dois y aller, grogna-t-il.

—A bientôt mes charmantes princesses, dit le blond en les saluant de la main, au revoir ma douce Nami.

Zoro lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. Les filles s'en allèrent, accompagnées par Ace. Les deux sœurs rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Sanji assista à l'entrainement donné par Zoro, et il ne put s'empêcher de toujours trouver quelque chose à dire, aussi futiles étaient-elles. Presque dix-neuf heures et les élèves quittaient déjà les lieux, laissant ces deux hommes seuls.

—On va manger un morceau ?, proposa Sanji.

—Tu ne veux pas cuisiner ?, s'étonna Zoro en prenant une serviette.

—J'étais sur que tu allais le proposer, sourit le blond, allé ! Va prendre une douche je vais te préparer de quoi manger en attendant.

Et Zoro s'exécuta sans rien dire de plus. D'ailleurs il se demandait ce que ce Love-machine avait à lui dire de particulier pour l'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Est-ce que cela concerné Nami ? En parlant de Nami…il pourrait l'appeler avant de dormir, comme il le faisait avant…ou alors lui envoyer un texto très simple parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations affectives. Ou encore mieux ! Ne pas la contacter du tout. Mais réfléchir ne le réussissait pas beaucoup, il préférait agir en conséquence.

—T'es encore là ?, demande Zoro à Sanji qui était toujours aux fourneaux.

—Bien sur ! Tas oublié il faut qu'on parle !

—Qu'on parle de quoi ?, commença à s'énerver Zoro.

—De toi, Nami et moi bien sur !

Zoro se disait bien que Sanji paraissait trop amicale.

* * *

Robin fit voler son portable contre un mur juste après l'appel de Franky. Il lui faisait encore la morale sur sa façon de vivre mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses réprimandes. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille ! Pris d'un doute et ne sachant plus quoi faire pour la première fois, elle décida de sortir mais oublia son portable qui gisait au sol. Alors bien évidemment lorsque Nami l'appela et qu'aucune réponse ne vint, la rousse s'en inquiéta. Alors elle appela Franky.

—Comment ça tu ne sais pas où est Robin ?, demanda Nami surprise.

—Je ne suis pas son père !, répliqua Franky.

—Mais Franky !, se désespéra Nami, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

—Rien mais ce que tu devrais poser comme question c'est plutôt « qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

—Elle a fait quoi ?

—Demandes le lui toi-même se sera mieux. Bon je vais devoir te laisser poulette j'ai du travail en retard.

—Bonne soirée.

Nami s'assis sur son lit, l'air pensif, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Pourtant…elle aurait aimé que Franky lui explique ce qu'il y avait eu durant son absence surtout concernant Robin.

—Nami tu as de la visite !, annonça Ace à l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

—T'es encore là toi ?, s'étonna la rousse.

—Hm Nami, fit Ace déçu, je vis ici maintenant tu sais.

—Ah mais au fait vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?, demanda Nami en se levant, dans la vidéo vous aviez dis que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ! Ça avait l'air important !

—On te reparlera de ça demain matin, lui dit Ace, tu descends ?

—Oui j'arrive, confirma-t-elle en le rejoignant jusqu'à la porte.

Nami arriva au salon et fut surprise d'y voir Robin en compagnie de Nojiko. Les deux amies retournèrent dans la chambre de Nami. Une fois seule, Robin se mit à parler sans même que son amie ait eu besoin de poser la moindre question.

—Je n'ai jamais couché avec Zoro, commença-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

—Tu as fait quoi ?, cria Zoro à l'adresse de Sanji.

—Ne me le fais pas répété, dit le blond qui semblait gêné.

—T'as couché avec Robin ! Mais ?, puis il marmonna pour lui-même, comme si Nami suffisait pas !

—Je n'ai jamais touché à Nami, avoua le cuistot, je t'entends tu sais !

—Mais va te faire foutre oui, lança Zoro sur un ton très ironique, et c'est quoi le problème là ? En quoi cela nous concerne tous les trois ?

—Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas te remettre avec elle ?, dit Sanji.

Zoro le fixa ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

—Je ne sais pas, souffla l'épéiste.

—Si tu le sais très bien sauf que t'as peur !

—Hé ne commence pas à me provoquer ! T'es chez moi là je te signal !

—Tu vas me foutre dehors ? Ne sois pas méchant !

—C'est bien joli tout ça mais je ne vois toujours pas ou est-ce que tu en venir !

—Je dis juste que tu devrais revenir auprès de Nami, explique Sanji, je suis sur qu'elle n'attend que ça !

—Pourquoi t'es si gentil tout d'un coup…tu me conseil, tu me dis quoi faire…arrêtes ça c'est flippant !

—Mais Zoro c'est parce que je t'aime !

—DEHORS !

* * *

Nami ne savait plus quoi répondre face aux révélations de son amie. Non seulement elle avait couché avec Sanji mais en plus, avant d'avoir eu Sanji pour une soirée, il y avait eu Rob Lucci et après il y avait eu un certain Paulie et Franky voulait la raisonner à ce propos, ce fut pourquoi ils se disputaient. Et Nami ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

—Il a raison Robin, murmura la rousse en fixant le sol, je comprenne que tu veuilles prendre du plaisir…mais…

—Toi aussi comme Franky tu vas me dire que je n'aurais jamais du…

—Coucher avec Sanji, se désola sa consœur, tu le connais ! Il a un faible pour les femmes et dès qu'une l'une d'elle lui montre un peu d'intérêt il s'attache très vite…

—Pourtant toi tu ne lui as montré aucun intérêt si je me souviens bien.

—C'est là que tu te trompes, quand j'ai vu que j'avais l'air de lui plaire j'ai…mais bon…je lui ai donné inutilement de l'espoir…

—Sanji ne s'est pas attaché à moi plus que d'habitude et puis je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre entre nous.

—Tu t'es servie de lui, s'indigna Nami, moi…et puis après Paulie t'as voulu le faire avec Franky tu m'étonnes qu'il se fâche !

—Il a cru à tord qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me satisfaire !

—J'ai l'impression que cette conversation n'a pas de sens ! Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

—Comment ça ?

—Tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir ! Il semblerait que Franky est vraiment très, _très_ attaché à toi ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Et laisses Sanji tranquille parce que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver avec lui aussi !

—Et qu'en est-il de toi et Zoro ?, demanda la brune à son tour.

—On parle de toi, rappela Nami, pas de moi.

—Nami, appela la brune d'une voix douce, toutes les deux nous ne sommes pas douées pour ce genre de chose…moi je dis que te concernant tu devrais revenir avec Zoro…cela se voit qu'il t'aime vraiment ! Tu aurais du voir lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour toi !

—Et toi, continua Nami l'air triste, tu aurais du voir les regards de Franky et de Sanji posés sur toi…je ne souhaite pas qu'ils soient tous deux blessés dans tout ça…ni toi ! Alors arrête ce petit jeu de toujours aller voir ailleurs, je te le demande…s'il te plait Robin…tout ça n'est ni bon pour toi, ni bon pour ces hommes que tu fréquentes.

Elle ne répondit pas mais porta l'une de ses mains à son visage pour dissimuler ses larmes alors que l'autre, Nami la tenait entre les siennes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Vivi se tenait en compagnie de Luffy pour rendre visite à Nami, qui elle était toujours en convalescence, et ce fut à se moment qu'ils croisèrent Boa Hancock, l'ex-petite amie qui ne se considérait pas comme telle.

—Luffy !, appela la jolie brune, toi et moi ce n'est pas fini !

—Mais bien sur que si c'est fini, répéta Luffy l'air fatigué de la persévérance de son ex-petite amie.

—Et elle ?, fit-elle en montrant Vivi de son doigt, c'est ta nouvelle petite amie ?

—C'est très mal élevé de faire ça, lui rappela Luffy.

—Réponds-moi !

—Non je ne s…, avait commencé à répondre Vivi.

—Peut-être bien qui sait, coupa Luffy souriant, tu viens on va être en retard.

Et le pseudo couple s'en allèrent, laissant une Hancock bouillante de jalousie au milieu du trottoir. Elle se jura que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, elle allait tout faire pour récupérer Luffy…

Vivi, elle, avait les joues quelques peu rosies…contente de ces quelques paroles prononçaient par Luffy…

Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent presque chez Nami et Nojiko (et Ace aussi).

—Bien tu fais exactement ce que je t'ai dit hier ou je te casse toutes tes côtes, menaça le blond.

Zoro rougissait, il trouvait vraiment embarrassant de se faire conseiller par cette tête de citron mal pressé. Ils croisèrent Chopper et Usopp au portail et décidèrent d'entrer sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir…en faites Sanji et Chopper avaient beau sonné mais personne ne répondait. Et les gens qui arrivèrent ensuite en fit de même, heureusement pour Kaya, Luffy et Vivi arrivèrent au même moment. Franky aussi fit son apparition. Et lorsque Nojiko aperçut ce beau monde dans sa cour, elle commença à se poser des questions. Ace, lui en rit.

—Bonjour Nojiko chérie !, fit Sanji en l'apercevant, où est Nami chérie ?

Zoro lui écrasa la pied.

—Elle est dans sa chambre avec Robin, répondit Nojiko quelque peu énervé par ces sans gênes.

—Vous venez avec nous ?, proposa le blond à l'assemblé. On va voir Nami !

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, paniqua Zoro, pourquoi tu demandes à tout le monde de venir ?

—Je veux qu'ils soient tous témoins de cet événement !

—Je vais te buter ! Pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? Pourquoi je suis venu ?

—Parce que tu veux la revoir, murmura Sanji avec un air de malice.

Ils étaient maintenant tous devant la fenêtre de Nami. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il se passait puisque Sanji avait poussé son ami un peu vers l'avant et avait demandé aux autres de rester en retrait.

—Vas-y appelles là, lui chuchota Sanji.

—Mouais !, marmonna le verts, arrêtes de me dire quoi faire.

—Si je ne le fais pas tu es perdu !

—Va te faire foutre !

—Qu'est-ce qui passe au faite ?, demanda Kaya à Usopp.

—Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il sérieusement.

—Je peux l'appeler si tu veux ?, proposa Luffy à Sanji.

—Non ça va je peux le faire !, s'énerva Zoro, foutez-moi la paix maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

—Sanji nous a demandé de venir !, répondit tout simplement Luffy.

—Zoro l'heure tourne, rappela Sanji.

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'entre pas tout simplement ?, demanda Franky.

—Parce que si on reste ici ça va être marrant, expliqua Sanji en prenant une cigarette.

—QU'EST-CE QUI VA ETRE MARRANT ?, cria Zoro en se tournant vers l'assemblée.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris de si bon matin ?

—Je ne suis pas en train de crier !, dit-il en se retournant de nouveau.

—Voilà ça commence, s'amusa Sanji.

C'était Nami accompagnée de Robin à la fenêtre de sa chambre, souriante, les coudes appuyés sur le rebord, la tête légèrement penchée. Zoro rougissait de plus en plus et il détourna les yeux, gêné.

—Ça va ?, demanda Nami.

—…..

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Pourquoi vous n'entrez pas ?

—C'est ce que Franky avait proposé mais Sanji nous dit que c'est plus intéressant de rester là, répondit Luffy.

—Ah bon et pourquoi ?, s'étonna Nami.

—Vas-y Zoro !, encouragea Sanji à voix basse.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?, demanda Chopper sur la même fréquence.

—Fou moi la paix !, exigea Zoro les dents serrées.

—Bon et bien…entrez !, répéta Nami.

Il osa lever les yeux et croisa son regard. Ses yeux caramels qu'il aimait tant, se sourire qu'il affectionnait depuis toujours…devait-il vraiment écouter Sanji ? Si c'était-elle la femme de sa vie, alors…il devrait suivre les conseilles de ce love-cook à la noix…parce qu'il savait que sans elle, jamais il pourrait être entièrement lui-même….Son regard était profond, troublant et Nami pouvait sentir ses joues rougir…alors elle regarda ailleurs…mais inévitablement ses yeux allèrent rencontrer ceux de Zoro…

—Nami, appela-t-il d'une voix tendre.

—Oui ?, répondit-elle à peine.

S'étant perdu dans son regard Zoro avait également perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Les autres n'existaient plus…

—Je t'aime…

* * *

_Alors jeunes gens? Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai moi j'ai eu à l'écrire =)_

_Alors on se dit à très bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures amoureuses! Bybye! =D_


	13. l'heure des révélations

_Et voici ce que vous attendez tous et toutes, le nouveau chapitre, tout chaud de NAKAMA. Avec une nouvelle intrigue si je peux appeler ça ainsi, mais qui à mon avis ne durera pas très longtemps. Mais NAKAMA n'est pas prêt de finir maintenant. Réponse à la review anonyme:_

_Lorelei: merci de ta fidélité, et bien concernant Robin son attitude sera expliqué un peu plus tard ou bientôt cela dépendra, en tout cas merci pour ta review, désolée si tu as été un peu perdu dans la fic, du au fait que je n'ai pas séparé les dialogues, bonne lecture!_

_Et bonne lecture à tous!  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : l'heure des révélations**

Nami se demandait si elle avait bien entendu…elle n'en revenait toujours pas…avait-elle bien entendu ? Il venait de lui dire « je t'aime »…des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cette sensation d'allégresse qui emplissait son cœur, tellement elle avait espéré ses mots. Personne ne semblait comprendre sa réaction. Zoro reçut alors un coup de Sanji.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Marimo de mes deux ?

—Ce que tu m'as demandé de faire ?, répliqua le vert, tu m'as entendu non ?

—Mais pourquoi elle pleure alors ?

—Hé Nami ?, appela Zoro, Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Nami ?, fit également Robin a côté d'elle.

La rousse essuya ses larmes et arrêta de trembler un moment, son corps ayant été secoué par ses sanglots silencieux.

—C'est juste que…tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, explique Nami en haussant les épaules.

—Mais quel con tu fais franchement, dit Sanji désolé.

—Et c'est moi le plus idiot ?, ajouta Luffy.

—Marimo stupide !, cria Chopper.

— Mais t'es vraiment con !, dit tout bonnement Franky.

—Après quatre ans ou vous avez été ensemble vous vous êtes jamais fait de déclaration, résuma Usopp tout en applaudissant, et ben bravo !

—T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ma parole, renchérit Ace.

—Franchement Zoro tu aurais pu faire mieux, dit Vivi.

Kaya approuva d'un signe de tête, l'air désolé elle aussi.

—Quelqu'un veut-il encore ajouter quelque chose ?, demanda Zoro sur le point de faire une crise de nerf.

—Au point ou on en est, souffla Nojiko en haussant les épaules. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas continué à sortir ensemble.

—Attendez une minute !, protesta finalement l'épéiste, pourquoi je serais le seul à avoir des reproches ? Après tout, elle non plus elle ne me l'a jamais dit !

Nami se cacha derrière son rideau.

—Nami-chérie, se peina Sanji, ce qu'il dit est faux n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est pourtant la vérité, murmura la rousse en sortant de derrière le rideau.

—Franchement Nami, fit Usopp en croisant les bras, t'es pas mieux au final.

—Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est encore plus difficile pour une fille de se déclarer, n'est-ce pas ?, défendit Sanji.

—Oui c'est vrai, affirma Chopper.

—Après tout c'est Nami on y peut rien, dit Luffy en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

—Quoi c'est tout ?, s'indigna Zoro, moi vous m'engueulez presque et à elle vous ne dites quasiment rien !

—Mais se serait bien que mon idiote de sœur se déclare à son tour non ?, suggéra Nojiko.

Nami, toujours agrippait au rideau, jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Zoro. Son regard lui transperça le cœur et la fit frissonner. Se déclarer devant tant de gens ! Jamais !

—Je le dirais quand je serais prête, dit-elle enfin peu sure d'elle.

—Tu joues la forte mais t'es bien timide au final, se moqua Zoro, dis plutôt que c'est parce qu'il y a tout le monde !

—Oui c'est vrai…mais je préfère te le dire en privée, expliqua la rousse alors que sa voix se perdait.

—Ah non !, interdit le vert, moi je l'ai dit devant tout le monde quitte à mettre ma fierté de côté alors …

—Alors rien du tout !, coupa Nami, tu ne vas pas m'obliger à faire ça maintenant…c'est gênant !

—Et tu crois que ça na pas été gênant pour moi ?

—Nami pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui dire maintenant ?, lui demanda Robin à côté de lui, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

—Ne dis pas ça Robin !

—C'est bon je me tire, annonça Zoro, j'en ai marre !

—Hein ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?, s'inquiéta Sanji, tu n'attends pas que Nami …

—Elle a trop honte pour le faire, répliqua Zoro en continuant sa route.

—Zoro ne part pas !, ordonna Nami depuis sa fenêtre.

Elle avait eu une prise de conscience, en le voyant s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Et si, c'était sa dernière chance de le récupérer ? Et si…plus jamais il ne lui revenait ?

—Zoro !, cria-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondait pas, impatient qu'il était. Alors les autres pour aider la belle se mirent à l'appeler aussi.

—Mais vous allez vous taire oui !, s'énerva le concerné.

Ce fut un regard sévère qu'il posa sur Nami avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire et bien c'était son problème !

—Zoro !, continua-t-elle, tu sais bien comment je suis non ? Je ne suis pas une grande romantique !

—Et moi je ne suis pas Sanji !, répliqua le jeune épéiste.

—J'ignore comment le prendre, se dit Sanji à lui-même.

—N'y fais pas attention, lui conseilla Luffy les bras croisés.

Nami sauta de sa fenêtre, qui n'était pas très haute, pour aller le rejoindre. Elle lui saisit la main et aussitôt il se calma.

—S'il te plait, demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée, ne part pas…

—Mais c'est toi qui fais l'idiote !

—Comment ça je fais l'idiote ? Et toi alors ! J'essaie d'être la plus compréhensive possible et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?

—Comment tu veux que je réagisse alors ?

—Comme une personne normale !

—Il n'y a pas plus no…QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ ? ENFOIRÉS !

Les autres observaient la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle à ciel ouvert. Nami se retourna un instant.

—Vous pouvez me laisser avec…

—Avec l'homme que tu aimes ?, interrompit Nojiko.

—Oui c'est ça, avec l'homme que j'aime ! Allez ouste maintenant !

Un sourire explosa depuis l'assemblé.

—Moi je dis, commença Luffy, j'aime Vivi.

—Tu choisis toujours le bon moment toi, lui dit Usopp.

Luffy lui offrit son plus beau sourire alors que Vivi ne savait plus ou se mettre.

—Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?, répéta la rousse, du balais !

L'assemblé partit donc à l'intérieur tout en discutant de ces deux imbéciles. Et lorsque Nami se retourna vers Zoro, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, comme si ce fut la première fois…la première fois depuis leur dernier baiser.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Boa Hancock n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Luffy était à elle et à personne d'autre surtout pas à cette petite sainte-nitouche aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait rendez-vous ce jour là avec un ancien ami, que tous appelaient Sir Crocodile.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as Hancock ?, demanda Crocodile, tu es d'une humeur massacrante.

—Rien qui ne te regardes Crocodile, répondit la jolie brune, alors pourquoi es-tu venu me parler ?

—J'aimerais que tu me trouves un endroit ou m'héberger le temps de mon séjour dans les parages.

—Tu me prends pour mère Térésa ? Tu t'es trompé d'endroit dans ce cas, je ne fais pas la charité !

—Tu ne veux même pas rendre service à un vieil ami ?

—Je n'ai rien à y gagner à ce que je sache !

—C'est là que tu te trompes…

A ce moment Hancock se tourna vers lui, l'air intéressé…

Quelques jours plus tard, deux plus exactement, les choses avaient repris, plus ou moins normalement. Et Nami devait éclaircir certaines choses auprès de ses amis par rapport à leur beaux messages vidéo, qu'elle garda au cas où, elle aurait besoin de faire chanter quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais. Mais pour l'heure, elle se décida à parler à sa sœur et à Ace.

—Alors de quoi s'agissait-il ?, leur demanda Nami par un bel après-midi.

—C'est bien que tu le demandes, lui répondit d'abord Ace, on était en train d'en parler ce matin…

—Oui, ça fait un moment que ça traine, confirma Nojiko tout sourire.

—Elle est enceinte ?, demanda la rousse avec un air surpris.

—Sur ce coup là mon frère a été plus intelligent, avoua le brun un peu moqueur.

— C'n'est pas ça ?

—Nami…je voulais te demander la main de ta sœur, déclara Ace avec un air sérieux que Nami risquait de ne plus jamais revoir.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, la rousse resta un moment à les observer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

—Nami dis quelque chose bon sang !, se pressa Nojiko en la secouant un peu.

—Félicitation, tenta-t-elle alors.

—Je ne pensais pas que Luffy pouvait être plus intelligent que toi dans certains domaines, lâcha Nojiko.

—Ne me dites pas qu'il a trouvé du premier coup ?

Le couple se tut, répondant ainsi à la question que se posait Nami.

D'un autre côté, Sanji et Zoro dégustait des Takoyaki dans le restaurant de Caimie et Hachi. Ces derniers contents que Nami aille mieux.

—Franchement vieux je croyais que tu avais tout fait foirer la dernière fois, répéta le blond.

—Va te faire voir Sanji, répondit calmement Zoro, si ça se trouve j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul.

—Non je ne crois pas, dit Sanji en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ?

—T'as pas le sens de l'orientation, t'es pas patient, t'es chiant et t'es moche alors crois-en mon expérience !

—Je crois qu'il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas dans ton explication à deux berrys.

—Je crois aussi…

—Pauvre con.

—Con toi-même.

—Vous voulez autre chose ?, vint leur demander Caimie le sourire aux lèvres.

—Bien sur Caimie joliiiiiiie !, s'écria Sanji en se dandinant.

—Tu pourrais très bien jouer dans un cirque toi, fit remarquer Zoro avec un air d'ahuri.

—Et mon pied dans ta gueule ça te dit ?

Au détour d'une rue, non loin du restaurant de Caimie et Hachi, se trouvaient Usopp, Chopper et Kaya. Tous venaient d'aller voir un film assez effrayant que la jolie blonde avait adoré, alors que les deux autres en étaient encore choqués.

—Je l'ai bien aimé ce film, ria encore Kaya.

—Comment tu fais Kaya ?, lui demanda Usopp, une jeune femme devrait avoir peur non ?

Kaya en rit.

— On n'est pas toutes pareilles, affirma la jeune femme, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer demain j'ai un exposé à présenter.

—Oh ! Ce ne serait pas Sanji et Zoro là-bas ?, fit remarquer le petit renne. Oh hé !

—Oh oui c'est vrai, affirma Usopp.

—On va les rejoindre ?

— Vas-y-toi, lui dit Usopp, moi je raccompagne Kaya.

—Oh d'accord.

La main de Kaya glissa dans celle d'Usopp, la blonde paraissait souriante comme toujours alors que Usopp lui rougissait de plus en plus, tellement il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude.

—A demain, salua le renne après avoir rit dans ses sabots à la manière d'un enfant.

Ce fut en courant qu'il rejoignit Sanji et Zoro. Mangeant avec eux, sans y être invité.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

—C'est très simple Hancock, dit Crocodile alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, je vais te présenter à mon demi-frère…il a une jeune fille très charmante avec laquelle tu devras vite sympathiser.

—Et pourquoi déjà devrais-je sympathiser avec sa fille ?, redemanda la jolie brune.

—Pour pouvoir mieux la piéger et obliger son père à me nommer héritier de toute sa fortune lorsqu'il décédera.

—Mais que va-t-on faire de cette fille ensuite ?

—Si elle pouvait disparaitre pour de bon, se serait fantastique.

–Je ne souhaite pas être la complice d'un meurtre…

—Mais qui te parles de meurtre ?

—Et comment s'appelle ma nouvelle amie ?

—Vivi…Vivi Nefertari…Tu es sur de ne pas connaitre cette fille ?

—Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, avoua Hancock alors qu'elle eu finit de se maquiller. On y va ?

* * *

La petite bande venait de finir de passer une journée formidable ensemble, une journée ou les langues se délièrent. Ainsi, ils apprirent que la fameuse petite amie de Franky était une certaine Shaky, que Robin se garda de critiquer…Que Usopp et Kaya avait officialisé leur relation, que Luffy était amoureux de Vivi ou du moins avait une certaine attirance pour elle, concernant Vivi, personne n'en savait rien parce qu'elle ne faisait que fuir le jeune homme, mais quand Luffy voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait. Que Nami devait refaire sa dernière année à l'université à cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivée, elle avait l'option des rattrapages mais …la rousse voulait rattraper tout le temps perdu avec Zoro. Enfin bref, il était temps qu'il se sépare ou du moins que Vivi rentre chez elle. Nami avait vite fait de dire au revoir à Vivi et aux autres et était montée dans sa chambre en entrainant Zoro. Pas la peine de faire un dessin.

—Je te raccompagne Vivi, proposa Luffy tout sourire.

—Heu…non ça ira, rassura Vivi.

—Tu fais bien de le proposer, dit Robin, et puis la route jusqu'à chez elle est bien longue.

—Robin !, protesta Vivi qui rougit petit à petit.

—A bientôt les amis, salua Luffy avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

—A bientôt !, répondirent les autres.

Bien qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures et quelques minutes, le groupe se sépara, pleurant de larmes pour certains, mélancolique pour d'autres, triste et jaloux pour quelques uns.

Sur le chemin, Vivi semblait de plus en plus à l'aise à la présence de Luffy. Peut-être parce qu'il était comme un véritable moulin à parole.

—Dis Luffy, commença la jeune femme tout en fixant la route, est-ce que tu es sérieux lorsque tu dis que…tu m'aimes ?

—Bien sur, répondit-il sur de lui souriant une fois encore. Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

—Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, se reprit Vivi en bégayant, c'est juste que moi…je suis une fille maladroite…

—Très maladroite, ajouta Luffy, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

—Ah…Luffy, soupira Vivi, c'est que, pour être franche je ne me crois pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un.

—Ah, dit simplement Luffy d'un air déçu.

—Je suis vraiment désolée, s'empressa de rajouta la jeune femme, je ne fais que des erreurs et…

—Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication tu sais.

Elle se calma alors, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

—Voilà on arrive, l'avertit Luffy.

—Déjà ?, murmura la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

Le portail n'était qu'à quelques pas et ce fut avec une certaine tristesse que Vivi appréhenda le départ de Luffy.

—Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit-elle sans le regarder.

—Mouais, répondit Luffy toujours un peu vexé, alors on se voit demain d'accord ?

—Demain ?

—Oui tu m'as promis de m'aider pour mon concours !, rappela-t-il.

—Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors à demain.

Elle passa le portail tandis que Luffy reprenait la route un peu triste de la tournure des événements. Vivi ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon.

—Bonsoir papa, dit-elle alors qu'elle avançait, je suis désolée pour le retard.

—Ah Vivi, fit son père, devines qui est venu nous rendre visite ?

—Bonsoir Vivi.

Elle se tourna vers cette voix qui lui paraissait familière. C'était son oncle Crocodile et il était accompagné et pas par n'importe qui…

—Bonsoir mon oncle, répondit Vivi très poliment, Hancock.

—Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Vivi, déduis Hancock en la dévisageant.

—Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas été présenté correctement, avoua la bleue en la dévisageant également.

Les deux femmes, bien que cela ne se voyait pas, se lançaient des éclairs par les yeux.

* * *

Il laissa son corps retombait auprès du sien, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors que le rire de sa belle s'éleva dans cette pièce sombre.

—Ne rallume pas la lumière, ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure, c'est plus drôle ainsi.

Il lui caressa la joue et joua dans ses cheveux.

—Wouah, souffla Nami, j'avais complètement oublié à quel point tu es doué !

—Avoue que ça t'a manqué ?, demanda Zoro un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

—Ça m'a manqué, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

—Attention tu joues avec le feu là, prévint Zoro alors que la main de Nami parcourait son corps.

—Si c'est toi alors je veux bien me brûler, avoua-t-elle en le bombardant de baiser.

Et c'était reparti pour une valse.

—Ils font chier là, dit Nojiko à Ace au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

—On a qu'à faire comme eux, proposa le brun en déposant un baiser sur ses tatouages.

—Je ne souhaite pas te faire regretter le fait que tu sois un homme, menaça Nojiko.

Ace se calma aussitôt, jurant au plus profond de lui qu'il le leur ferait payer.

* * *

_Et voilà, je vous préviens il n'y aura pas de lemon, je n'en ai jamais écrit et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir le faire, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils font =)_

_Sinon, avez-vous aimer? Devinez-vous ce qui se passera ensuite? En tout cas faites moi part de vos avis! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ou dans "Vogue Merry, radio n°1" pour ceux qui suivent cette fic!  
_


	14. Bon weekend !

_Voilà, j'ai tardé mais voici la suite, qui je l'espère (je ne connais que ce mot ma parole u_u) vous plaira toujours, la fin ne plaira peut-être pas à beaucoup, certes mais c'est essentiel pour maintenir le rythme, avec un Zoro toujours aussi adorable ^^ et un Sanji affectueux et soucieux du bonheur des autres ^^ bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire tranquille._

_Mais avant tout je répond aux reviews anonymes:_

_Nami2: Merci pour ta review, de rien pour le Zoro/Vivi je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura de second chapitre mais bon, en attendant voici la suite de NAKAMA ! Aimeras-tu? N'aimeras-tu pas?_

_Lorelei: Merci pour ta review, le début de ce chapitre comporte encore un petit moment Zoro/Nami, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Et bien pour Vivi, je ne dirais mot la concernant, tu le découvrira en lisant. Et pour Hancock la vilaine pas belle, et bien je me suis inspirée d'un personnage d'une telenovelas interprété par une actrice et top model vénézuélienne du nom de Gabriela Vergara. (Cette femme est vraiment belle)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Bon weekend !**

—Je veux des fraises, quémanda Nami souriante, avec une sauce chocolat, du chocolat noir !

—Ah ouais, répliqua Zoro, ben vas t'en chercher si tu en as envie !

Il avait dit cela d'une façon tellement naturelle que Nami en resta bouche-bée avec des yeux ronds.

—J'aurais cru que…tu te serais proposé pour aller m'en chercher, avoua la rousse du bout des lèvres.

—Hm mais pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna le vert.

—Mais voyons Zoro !, s'indigna Nojiko qui venait d'arriver de nulle part, Nami est enceinte !

—Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il ignorait comment le prendre. Tu peux répéter ?

Mais voilà qu'une subite douleur au crâne se fit sentir, elle était tellement violente que la lumière du jour était un supplice pour lui, il cru tomber vers l'avant…le choc fut fatale… Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux ? Zoro s'était retrouvé par terre et la douleur à sa tête avait diminué même si l'angle de la table de chevet ne l'avait pas épargné. Il s'assit alors et regarda sur sa gauche, pour voir une Nami encore endormie, s'étirait légèrement.

—Putain de rêve, souffla Zoro en se massant la tête.

—Pourquoi t'es insolent de si bon matin ?, murmura Nami en se roulant en boule.

—J'ai mal à la tête.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu te plains maintenant ?, se moqua Nami en se redressant sur ses coudes.

—J'ai besoin de réconfort là !, s'impatienta l'épéiste.

—Si t'es autant agressif réconforte toi tout seul !, râla Nami. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que feraient les autres s'ils te voyaient…s'ils t'entendaient parler comme ça…se serait d'un comique.

—T'as finit ?, grinça-t-il en se levant, aller viens on va manger quelque chose à la cuisine.

Elle se leva avec tellement de lenteur que son petit ami la prit par la taille et la porta jusqu'à la porte. Et ensemble, non pas sans une petite chamaillerie quotidienne, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, là où Ace et Nojiko les attendaient.

—T'es encore là ?, demanda Zoro à Ace.

—Je vais me marier à Nojiko tu sais. Et toi ?

—Je…et bien…Nami et moi…enfin tu sais !

—Nami a un appartement et toi aussi Zoro, rappela Nojiko en servant du café, alors si c'est pour à chaque fois faire ta pseudo-crise de jalousie en débarquant dans ma cuisine et ne pas trouver normale que Ace y est aussi alors…tous les deux vous n'avez qu'à dégager.

—Nojiko !, protesta Nami.

—C'est bon à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ici et pour info je ne fais aucune crise de jalousie, promit Zoro, Nami ?

—Je rentre chez moi dès demain matin, jura la rousse en levant la main droite, cela dit j'ai une soudaine envie de fraise moi !

—On n'en a pas, lui dit sa sœur.

—Alors du chocolat ? Noir ?

—Non plus.

Zoro se leva précipitamment.

—Je vais aller en chercher !, annonça-t-il alors qu'il partait en courant sous les yeux ébahies des trois autres.

Nami, Nojiko et Ace prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, quoique un peu préoccupé tout de même.

—Il nous a fait quoi là ?, demanda Nami le regard vague.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards sans pour autant avoir de réponse.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Hancock n'était pas tranquille. Mais vraiment pas tranquille, non seulement elle avait pour rivale une sainte-nitouche, mais en plus de cela une multimillionnaire. Mais son grand ami qu'était Crocodile voulait également s'en débarrasser. La beauté brune se demandait encore si elle devait l'aider à évincer cette sale voleuse d'homme, ou tout simplement lui faire comprendre par la parole, que Luffy était à elle. Cela dit les moyens qu'utiliseraient Crocodile seraient beaucoup plus radicales. Définitives. Plus surs.

Elle fit les cent pas dans son salon, vêtue de sa robe de chambre en soie noire, dont l'encolure et les ourlets étaient ornés de belles plumes rouges, soulignant encore plus sa beauté. Crocodile s'installa, déjà prêt.

—Angoissée ?, osa-t-il demander.

—Une très grande marque de cosmétique va bientôt élire sa reine de beauté, expliqua la brune en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. Je ne m'inquiète pas d'être la finaliste mais je dois encore gagner face à Alvida ! Satané femme !

—Tu es jalouse d'elle ?, se moqua l'homme assis dans son salon.

—Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle !, vociféra la brune en arrêtant de marcher, je suis la femme la plus belle du monde, la plus admirer, la plus aimer !

—Tu me fais bien rire, nargua Crocodile, si l'on vous comparait toutes les deux rien ne vous différencie. Vous êtes belles, fortunées et célèbres mais lorsque l'on regarde de plus près…

—Tais-toi !, cracha Hancock. Tais-toi !

—Alvida a quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas, continua malgré tout Crocodile. Elle va se marier…

—Va-t-en !, hurla-t-elle en lui balançant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Va à ton stupide rendez-vous !

Il rigola alors, énervant encore plus Hancock, cette dernière se calma un peu et s'assit.

—Tu es sur que ce n'est que ça ?, lança Crocodile.

—Cesses de jouer avec mes nerfs, dit calmement Boa, je dois avouer que j'ai un autre petit problème…et ce problème c'est Vivi Nefertari ! Et tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle ne le soit plus !

—A t'entendre on croirait à une chef d'un gang mafieux, sourit l'homme dans son salon, laisses-moi m'occuper du sors de cette enfant.

—Tu es sur que cela ne me causera aucun problème ?

—Aucun, assura Crocodile, je m'occupe de tout et ce dans la plus grande discrétion.

Les deux amis se sourirent. Un sourire qui en disait long sur leurs ambitions respectives.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Vivi ne savait pas si elle devait frapper ou non à sa porte. Son cœur battait tellement vite, elle tremblait…hésitante…pourtant sa main était levée, prête à frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit.

—Oh !, s'étonna Luffy, Vivi ? Ça va ?

Elle ne pouvait rien répondre. Déstabilisée de voir Luffy uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon ample en coton, les cheveux encore mouillés.

—Je me suis trompée, finit-elle par dire en tentant de partir.

Et lorsqu'elle tourna pour tenter de s'enfuir, la jeune femme se cogna dans le mur, soulevant le rire de Luffy.

—T'es matinale, lui dit Luffy qui peinait à sécher ses cheveux avec sa serviette.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, s'exclama Vivi en se massant le nez.

—Il est à peine sept heures et demi, annonça le brun en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

—Si tôt ?, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

—Je compter sortir acheter du pain, confia Luffy, Usopp et Chopper dorment encore.

—Tu comptais sortir comme ça ?, murmura Vivi en désignant sa « tenue ».

—C'est en bas de l'immeuble, répondit le brun. Attends moi ici je reviens !

Et avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoique soit, il était déjà partie. Vivi quitta l'entrée et alla poser son sac dans le canapé, dans l'une de ses mains, la serviette que Luffy lui avait confié. Elle le sentit légèrement. Cette serviette était imprégnée de son odeur, de l'odeur de son gel douche, de son shampoing…il y en avait tellement, mais toutes ses odeurs s'appelaient Luffy.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

_03/08/2010_

Coucou c'est le grand retour de la caméra de Nami ! Ah que ça fait du bien de tout ré-enregistrer comme ça. Un bonheur ! Il s'est passé tellement de chose dernièrement, je ne sais plus quoi en penser ! Nojiko va se marier à Ace, de ce fait Luffy et moi on sera de la même famille ! Ça parait tellement drôle dit de cette façon.

Ah oui et il semblerait que Luffy ait un faible pour Vivi la reine de la maladresse ! Elle est allée chez lui il y a deux jours pour l'aider et depuis lorsqu'on évoque le nom de Luffy elle ne fait que rougir et enchainer bêtises sur bêtises. Je vais peut-être y mettre mon grain de sel.

—_N'essaie même pas ! Occupes toi de tes affaires !_

Oh mais que voilà ! Un charmant hérisson vert qui a dormi chez moi la nuit dernière. Et il est toujours là.

—_Tu veux bien arrêter ! Pourquoi… ? Et moi qui croyais que ça ne marchait plus ce truc !_

—Pourquoi t'as cru ça ?

—_Luffy l'a fait tomber._

—Luffy a quoi ?

—_Et si…on se faisait une journée rien que toi et moi ?_

—Es-tu conscient que ce que tu dis là, sera revu par Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et moi-même et à titre exceptionnel Sanji ?

—…

Il est prêt à tout pour ne pas que je m'attarde sur le fait que Luffy ait laissé tombé mon petit bijoux.

* * *

Zoro l'avait enlacé à la taille, embrassant son cou et éteignant par la même occasion la caméra de Nami.

—Je suis sérieux, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle gloussa et rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa réaction.

—On se fait déjà des journées rien que toi et moi, lui rappela Nami en se tournant vers lui. Luffy a fait tomber ma caméra ?

—Je voulais dire, reprit l'épéiste en prenant ses mains, que l'on pourrait…enfin tu sais…heu…

Il était en train de rougir, et il regardait plus ses mains mêlées à celles de Nami, que Nami elle-même.

—Que l'on pourrait ?, répéta Nami afin de l'encourager à dire toute sa pensée.

—Je t'invite à diner, avoua Zoro en plongeant un regard trouble dans le sien.

Le temps avait été figé. Nami n'en revenait pas. Elle sourit faiblement, encore agréablement surprise de la proposition.

—D'accord, chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait répondu tellement vite. Pour dire vrai, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'invite de cette manière.

—Mais j'ai une petite question, reprit la rousse, la dernière fois chez Nojiko…pourquoi t'es partie comme ça sans rien dire ?

—….Heu, souffla Zoro très gêné, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que Luffy avait fait tomber ta caméra…elle a même arrêté de marcher à un moment e…

—Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça !, s'affola Nami en allant chercher son précieux, j'espère qu'il ne la pas abimé plus que ça !

Zoro sourit content d'avoir détourné son attention.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Sanji ne savait plus où il avait mis ses chaussures. Il était pressé pourtant, il devait gérer le restaurant de son père. Son père étant partie en séminaire pour une semaine, tout lui revenait. Il devait être à l'heure pour accueillir les serveurs et cuisiniers et leur donner des directives. Si seulement il s'était couché plus tôt au lieu de festoyer toute la nuit avec Franky et Robin. En faite, il s'avérait que Robin s'était peut-être trouvée quelqu'un, alors pour se moquer d'elle gentiment, Sanji et Franky avaient cru bon de l'inviter dans un bar. Mais elle leur avait mentit et c'était touts deux fait avoir.

Ah ! Il avait trouvé le côté droit ! Mais après avoir trouvé le côté gauche et…trouvé sa cravate porte bonheur, offerte par Nami et Robin pour son anniversaire il y avait de cela cinq ans il pourrait y aller en paix. D'ailleurs il avait un plan d'action qui s'intitulait « comment mettre Robin et Franky ensemble ? » et le second « Réconforter Shaky ». Il riait niaisement à cette idée. Mais peut-être que ces plans verront le jour après le weekend que les filles passeront ensemble. Il ne devait plus trainer…c'était limite. Et une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il croisa Caimie la sirène. On l'appelait la sirène à cause de sa voix envoûtante, elle chantait vraiment bien. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait du sang de sirène qui lui coulait dans les veines. Et Sanji l'avait engagé pour les soirées dans le restaurant. Elle avait un air enfantin, bon c'était vrai qu'elle était terriblement tête en l'air mais elle avait une voix, une voix rêveuse que Sanji aimait bien. Mais pour l'heure il devait faire face à tout le personnel du restaurant. C'était lui le patron durant une semaine entière.

Nojiko et Ace étaient allés ensemble pour récupérer le minibus d'Usopp au garage de Franky. A la base c'était le minibus de Kaya mais elle le lui avait offert. Usopp chérissait ce véhicule, il lui avait même donné un nom : Merry. C'était le transport idéal pour le weekend que les filles allaient passer ensemble à la montagne.

—Faites attention les jeunes, avertit Franky en offrant les clefs à Nojiko. Il est comme neuf alors pas de folie.

—Compte sur nous, rassura Nojiko, et puis c'est Ace qui conduira, donc pas de soucis.

—Mais ce n'est pas lui qui vous emmènera à Reverse Mountain, indiqua Franky.

—Non ce sera moi, sourit la jeune femme.

—Allez Franky c'est bon, intervint Ace, c'est une as du volant.

—Tu sais de quoi tu parles hein ?, fit Franky d'un air moqueur, après tout vous vous êtes rencontrés sur un circuit !

—Oui bon…ça va maintenant !, coupa Nojiko.

—C'est fini les courses illégales pour nous !, avoua Ace, on est clean.

—Je veux bien le croire, ria Franky, bon les jeunes c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot alors…

—Merci en tout cas, salua Nojiko en l'embrassant sur la joue. Au revoir.

—A la prochaine, termina Ace en lui serrant la main.

Et le couple partit à bord du Merry. Alors que Franky repris ses activités jusqu'à ce que son portable sonnât. C'était Robin.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda tout d'abord le garagiste.

—Un peu agressif comme réaction je trouve, commenta Robin, pour dire vrai je t'appelais pour savoir ce que tu faisais vendredi soir ?

—Shaky tiens à me présenter à ses parents, raconta Franky en s'appuyant sur une étagère.

—C'est plutôt rapide dis donc, fit remarquer la brune.

—Oui mais on est plus tout jeune non plus, constata-t-il, mais pour dire vrai je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

—Je n'ai pas très envie que Shaky apprenne que tu as préféré passer la soirée avec moi au lieu de rencontrer sa famille, débita la brune, je n'ai pas envie de subir sa colère.

—Shaky est comme toi, confia Franky un sourire aux lèvres, elle ne s'emporte jamais.

—Même pour un moment comme celui-ci ?

—Alors là aucune idée, murmura Franky en soufflant, t'es occupée ?

—J'ai un cours à revoir pour demain matin, expliqua la brune.

—Mais intelligente comme tu es, commença-t-il, tu n'es pas obligée de le revoir vraiment ce cour, n'est-ce-pas ?

—C'est vrai, indiqua-t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

—Je finis à dix-sept heures si tout va bien, répondit-il alors, on se retrouve au bar ?

—D'accord, affirma la brune avant de raccrocher.

Et le soir venu, le « couple » avait bu un simple verre mais avait discuté jusqu'à pas d'heure. Comme avant. Cela dit un problème se posait encore…Franky était avec Shaky et Robin refusait toujours ses sentiments, à croire qu'elle aimait se torturer.

D'un autre côté, Luffy avait fait offert un bouquet à Vivi, sous les conseils avisés de monsieur Sanji en personne. Vivi avait fortement rougit et préférait plonger le nez dans le bouquet que de regarder Luffy en face. Ils longeaient le parc en direction de la demeure Nefertari. Et discrètement mais surement, le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Et sans un mot ils continuèrent leur route, jusqu'à ce que la bleue stoppa au milieu du chemin.

—Merci pour les fleurs, souffla-t-elle embarrassée, et aussi pour la soirée.

—Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Luffy en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Vivi inspira profondément. Et répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Et ce fut à ce moment, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, que Luffy déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.

—Luffy !, protesta timidement Vivi.

—Ben quoi ?, bouda le brun, je t'aime c'est normal que je t'embrasse non ?

—Mais on est pas ensemble, couina-t-elle en fixant le sol.

—Ben on a qu'à être ensemble !

—Tout à l'air tellement simple avec toi, chuchota Vivi en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

Des bras l'entourèrent à sa grande surprise. Luffy était loin d'imaginer que Vivi était si petite et mince comparé à lui. Mais c'était un véritable plaisir pour lui de la prendre dans ses bras. Et de l'autre côté de la rue, sortant d'un restaurant, Hancock et Crocodile avaient assisté à la scène du câlin. La beauté brune bouillait de rage en voyant ce « pathétique » moment.

—Je la déteste, cracha-t-elle les dents serrées, je la déteste.

—Patience, bientôt elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, raconta Crocodile.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Samedi matin, à six heures et quelques minutes, tous c'étaient retrouvés dans la cour de la maison de Nojiko et Ace. Le minibus de neuf places, Merry, garé juste devant le portail, allait les mener toutes à Reverse Mountain. Certaines étaient encore à moitié endormies, tentant de ranger leurs affaires correctement dans le coffre. Nojiko aurait très bien pu aller les chercher une à une mais les garçons voulaient tous leur dire au revoir en même temps et leur souhaiter de passer un bon weekend.

Il faisait vraiment froid. Et certains prenaient tout leur temps pour se quitter.

—Finalement, débuta Usopp en aidant Kaya, cette soirée entre filles s'est transformé en weekend entre filles.

—Oui, répondit la blonde frigorifiée, Nami a manqué tellement de chose…il faut rattraper tout ça.

—Mais bien sur ! Tout ce qu'on a se dire ne peut se faire en une soirée, fit Nami scandalisée.

—N'oubliez pas s'il y a un quelconque problème vous m'appelez !, dit Chopper en donnant une trousse de premier secours à Robin.

—Compte sur nous, rassura cette dernière avec un sourire.

—Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?, demanda Nojiko en allant vers le minibus. Nami lâche Zoro !

La rousse adressa un regard à sa sœur avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Zoro.

—J'appellerais dès notre arrivée, promit-elle les yeux pétillants avant de monter dans le Merry.

—Et que comptez-vous faire en notre absence ?, tenta Vivi.

—Un weekend entre mec, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Les filles sourirent et le minibus partie, avec une Nami qui leur envoya plein de baiser jusqu'à ce que Merry tournât à l'angle plus loin. Les garçons poussèrent un petit soupir mais crièrent ensuite de joie. C'était l'occasion pour Nami de récupérer après tout ces événements avec les filles et une occasion pour les garçons de se retrouver également et surement pour enchainer les conneries.

Il était déjà prêt de 8h00, Nami, caméra en main, ne se lassait pas de filmer le parcours ainsi que ses compagnes dans le minibus. Le sourire aux lèvres, pressée d'être dans ce chalet et prendre l'air frais.

—Zoro m'a invité à diner, leur annonça Nami très souriante.

—C'est pour ça que t'es heureuse ?, s'étonna Nojiko.

—Bah!, s'exclama la rousse en tournant vers la caméra vers elle, il ne l'a jamais fait.

—Il est nul Zoro...je n'ai jamais vu un mec pareille, se sidéra sa soeur.

—Parce que Ace t'invites lui ? Les filles on vous a déjà invité à diner ?

—Mieux Ace m'organise des dîners romantiques.

—Petite veinard, sourit Robin, il y en a qui n'ont pas cette chance.

—Robin ne serait pas jalouse par hasard, ria Vivi, oh mais j'y pense ! Luffy m'a invité à diner !

—Quoi même Luffy ?, s'interdit Nami, mais c'est pas vrai !

—Mais tu ne nous a pas raconté ça Vivi, fit remarquer Kaya qui avait l'air de s'y intéresser.

—On est presque arrivée, avertit Nojiko alors qu'elles s'apprêtèrent à quitter l'agglomération de Reverse Mountain.

—Oui alors en faite ça n'était pas prévu mais bon vous connais..., débuta Vivi joyeusement.

Mais elle ne put finir. Elle ne put finir à cause de l'impact subit par Merry et qui les projeta avec force. Le minibus fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la chaussée, sur le toit, les pneus roulant encore...Tout s'était passé tellement vite...Ce n'était pas prévue...Ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi. L'affolement gagna les passants et les automobilistes alors que le coupable s'était enfuie...La vie ne tient qu'à si peu de chose...

* * *

_Je suppose que vous avez trouvé le titre du chapitre plutôt ironique par rapport à ce qui se passe vers la fin non? Je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça alors je vous dis à la prochaine!__  
_


	15. Le malheur faitil le quotidien ?

_Merci pour votre fidélité pour vous remercier je ne peux que vous offrir ce chapitre, peut-être pas très joyeux mais soit, il est là, il est prêt, il est pour vous, lecteurs et lectrices !_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_Nami2: Ceci explique cela alors ^^ merci pour ta review en tout cas, tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

_Lorelei: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu seras plus rassurée dans ce chapitre ci, le début te feras peut-être sourire. Tu es contente pour Zoro et Nami ^^ mais je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est pas enfin bon...tu le sauras pour le prochain chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne fait rien si tu ne connais pas Gabriela Vergara ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Le malheur fait-il le quotidien ?**

—_Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ?, s'émoustilla Nami en tendant un sac cadeau à Zoro._

—_Arsenic ?, plaisanta son vis-à-vis._

—_Ha-ha-ha, ironisa la rousse les mains sur les hanches, mais regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur au lieu de raconter des bêtises !_

_Zoro ouvrit le sac cadeau noir et en retira un tee-shirt jaune citron sur lequel il y avait la tête d'un drôle d'oiseau._

—_Oh mon dieu Sanji qu'est-ce que tu fous sur ce tee-shirt ?, s'exclama Zoro les sourcils froncés faussement inquiet._

—_C'est un canari, fit remarquer Nami, c'est étrange mais Sanji a agis exactement pareille._

—_Tu lui en as offert un ? _

—_Tu aimes ?_

—_Jamais je ne porterais un tee-shirt avec une tête de canard ! J'aurais l'impression d'avoir l'autre constamment sur le dos, déjà que là il me gonfle assez !_

—_C'est un canari, rappela Nami avec un sourire, et c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai choisit !_

— _?_

—_Je sais que tu l'adore Sanji alors…_

—_Au diable les canaris mal aimé, coupa Zoro en prenant la taille de Nami, je me souviens que tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit._

—_C'est une chose que tu ne devrais pas demander !, ria-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement. _

—_Nami-chérie !, appela une vois très familière. Regarde j'ai mis le tee-shirt que tu m'as offert._

_Sanji avait un tee-shirt vert pomme, sur lequel se trouvait la tête d'un crocodile._

—_Et oui Marimo, dit Sanji, je porte ta sale tronche pour faire plaisir à la ravissante Nami._

—_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le méchant croco et lui le gentil canari riquiqui ?_

—_Parce que t'es le méchant croco, répondirent Sanji et Nami alors que cette dernière faisait enfiler le vêtement à Zoro._

—_Le crocodile et le canari*, sourit Nami._

Nami était en train de se souvenir de cette matinée avant qu'ils ne prennent tous le chemin pour aller à la plage. Elle venait de se rétablir un peu et ils faisaient chaud, alors pourquoi pas.

Mais actuellement, elle se retrouvait la tête en bas, complètement sonner et apeurer. Un horrible goût de sang dans la bouche, une odeur de fer** embaumée presque le minibus. Tout semblait venir d'une autre dimension. Il y avait un silence incroyable, pour ne pas dire mortel, à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle avait trop peur de bouger, elle avait trop peur de parler, ses yeux virèrent sur le côté où elle vit arriver des étrangers à son niveau, l'air affolé lui demandant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle n'écoutait pas, elle fixait leurs lèvres se mouvoir. Des larmes roulèrent dans ses yeux avant de tomber. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une main paniquait se posa sur son bras, Nami tourna lentement la tête pour voir Nojiko ouvrir les yeux tout doucement, comme si la lumière allait l'aveuglé. Les autres aussi semblaient reprendre conscience. A l'arrière, une respiration se faisait saccader, accélérer.

—J'ai mal, gémit Kaya en tentant de bouger, ma ceinture me fait mal…

—Il faudrait peut-être, souffla Nojiko avec difficulté, appeler les secours, non ?

—Ma tête, dit Vivi à demi consciente, j'ai mal…j'ai mal partout.

Elle commença à pleurer, inquiète de ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas !, rassura une voix lointaine, on a prévenu les secours ! Vous n'avez rien de grave ? Vous m'entendez ? Hé mesdemoiselles ?

Mais aucune d'elle ne répondit…elles ne voulaient pas accepter les faits, pas encore.

—Les filles, appela doucement Nojiko, est-ce que ça va ? Vous allez bien ?

—Franky a fait du bon boulot concernant la sécurité du Merry, remarqua Kaya d'une voix étouffée. J'ai la clavicule cassée…

—J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse Kaya !, gronda à peine Vivi dont les larmes se mêlaient au sang sur son visage.

—Je n'arrive plus à respirer, suffoqua Robin, je…ma ceinture…

La brune paniquait alors que Vivi et Kaya tentaient de l'aider pour lui enlever sa ceinture mais rien n'y faisait.

—Je vous en prie !, cria Nami aux gens de l'extérieur, il faut l'aider ! Elle n'arrive plus à respirer ! Aidez là ! S'il vous plait !

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Les garçons étaient chez Sanji en attendant que le restaurant ne s'ouvre. Aux environs de dix heures. Mais bon il n'était pas pressé, quoique, Sanji devait s'y rendre une heure à l'avance mais bon ce n'était pas le plus important, le plus important à l'heure actuelle était de rafler la mise. Il venait de gagner une partie de poker dignement. Même si Luffy pensait à juste titre qu'il était gagnant.

—Au fait, fit Usopp en piquant une paire de lunette de soleil de Sanji dans un tiroir, où sont Ace et Zoro ?

—Ils campent près du téléphone, répondit Franky qui se servait également en lunette de soleil.

—Hé !, protesta Sanji, c'est à moi ça ! Reposez ces lunettes tout de suite !

—Pourquoi ils campent près du téléphone ?, demanda Chopper qui ouvrit un paquet de biscuit.

—C'n'est pas un tôt pour manger là ?, s'interrogea le blond avant de se laisser glisser dans le fauteuil, j'en ai marre faites ce que vous voulez !

—Parce que leurs charmantes promises ont dit qu'elles appelleraient à leur arriver.

—Depuis quand ils sont si attachés a elle ?, s'étonna Luffy en allant les voir.

—C'est pas ça, expliqua le blond, ils font un concours…Qui sera la première à appelé entre Nami et Nojiko ? Mais bon c'est certain que se sera Nami.

—Et pourquoi se serait Nami ?, s'intéressa Usopp.

—Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle appellerait, répondit tout simplement Sanji.

—Elles devraient déjà être arrivée non ?, s'enquit Franky.

—Le téléphone sonne pas, observa Luffy qui était planté derrière son frère et Zoro. Bon les gars venez ! Restez pas là comme des idiots !

—Va faire mumuse ailleurs Luffy !, lança Ace.

—Écoute ton frère petit, ajouta Zoro.

—Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, conclu le brun au chapeau de paille.

Les deux concernés émirent des « hm ». Chopper se rua sur la télé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tous le regardèrent, surpris.

—Il y a une émission médicale !, se justifia le renne, à l'hôpital de Reverse Moutain et Doctorine se fait suivre durant toute l'émission !

Des « aah » se firent entendre et ils ne l'embêtèrent pas plus avec son émission médicale. Puis il enchaina.

—Kaya m'a dit que vous serez interne à l'hôpital d'Hiluluk à la rentrée prochaine, se rappela Usopp, mais cet hôpital est à Drum, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, affirma le petit renne en cherchant la chaîne, enfin bon…

—C'est loin Drum, murmura Sanji, même l'hôpital de Reverse Mountain est plus près.

—Mais dites !, lança Usopp un peu sceptique, c'est pas un tôt pour passer une émission médicale ? Je veux dire que là il est huit heures et quart à peu près…il ne devrait pas y avoir des dessins animés ?

—Usopp tu devrais regarder la télé plus souvent, sourit Chopper, 'y a des chaines spéciales pour ça.

—Je veux voir un dessin animé moi !, cria Luffy en tentant de prendre la télécommande.

Chopper lui mordit la main.

—WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, s'égosilla Sanji l'œil en cœur en se ruant vers la télé, C'EST KALIFA !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le petit écran.

—Ce qu'elle est jolie, s'émoustilla le blond en allant forcer le son de la télé, ne t'avises pas de changer de chaîne Luffy !

—C'est une journaliste de CP9, non ?, commenta Franky en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Ces putains de journaliste qui ont infiltré la Galley-la pour avoir un scoop d'enfer.

—N'insulte pas la dame !, interdit Sanji.

—Quoi tu vas me dire qu'elle m'entend la à travers la télé, se défendit Franky, alors relaxe mec !

Des bruits d'ambulance attirèrent leur attention, même Zoro et Ace qui quittèrent un moment le téléphone des yeux.

—_Aujourd'hui dans « La vie d'abord », commença la journaliste Kalifa, nous allons suivre le docteur Kureha dans le service des urgences à l'hôpital de Crocus qui se situe à Reverse Mountain. Et il semblerait que la journée débute avec un accident de la route_.

—Je me demande où ces gens ont appris à conduire, jugea Usopp alors que Kalifa se dirigeait vers les ambulanciers qui allaient ouvrir les portes arrières.

—Et si…, débuta Luffy le regard absent sans toutefois quitter l'écran des yeux.

—Et si quoi ?, demanda Ace en l'imitant.

—Ne penses pas à ça abruti !, interdit Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ?

—C'est à Reverse Mountain qu'elles étaient sensées aller et elles n'ont toujours pas appelé.

—Oiseau de mauvaise augure !, cracha Zoro, t'as fini de dire des conneries oui ?

—Tais toi Luffy !, ordonna Chopper alors que Kalifa s'éloigne pour laisser faire l'ambulancier.

—_Et bien, reprit la blonde, il semblerait qu'un minibus comportant cinq jeunes femmes s'est fait violemment percuter alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à quitter l'agglomération de Reverse Mountain. Par chance, les secours sont vite intervenus. D'après ce que raconte l'ambulancier…tous les témoins affirment que le coupable ait ensuite pris la fuite…je crois que cette journée risque d'être mouvementé. Suis-moi Kaku, on va aller voir ses jeunes femmes de plus près._

Lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'un minibus comprenant cinq jeunes femmes s'était fait percuter. Le salon dans lequel se trouvaient les garçons devint subitement silencieux, l'atmosphère était lourde et inquiétante. « Oh non », « Ce n'est pas vrai »…ce genre de phrases, comme portaient par le vent, fut soufflées dans tous les coins de la pièce. Surtout lorsque la première jeune femme à être filmée fut Robin. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent encore plus à cause de la terreur qui prenait possession d'eux. Le bruit de la télécommande qui touchait le sol ne les fit pas bouger d'un millimètre. Elle était inconsciente, un masque à oxygène posait sur le visage et reliait à une ou deux autres perfusions. Une marque de strangulation autour du coup, des bleus et autres coupures.

La porte ne se referma jamais lorsqu'ils sortirent en courant. La télé ne fut jamais éteinte lorsque leur premier reflexe fut de prendre leur clef et de rejoindre leur voiture, un seul mot ne fut jamais prononcé lorsqu'ils entreprirent la route pour Reverse Mountain.

~Oo0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Les couloirs étaient bruyant, tout semblait aller vite, le monde était pressé. Une douleur lancinante au poignet la fit grimacer mais elle semblait être intacte. Comment allait les autres ? Les garçons étaient ils au courant ? Il fallait qu'elle les appelle. Alors elle entreprit, avec une énorme appréhension, de quitter sa chambre, mais un faible gémissement attira son attention. Nojiko était assise sur son lit à se regarder dans une glace. Elle soupira, l'air triste.

—Nojiko ?, appela doucement Vivi en s'approchant. Ça va ?

Son amie poussa un autre soupir avant de reposer le miroir. Il y avait une coupure sur l'une de ses joues, un bleu au coin des lèvres et un autre tout près de l'arcade. Une larme glissa.

—Je ne peux pas me marier comme ça, sanglota-t-elle en baissant la tête, je ne peux pas me marier avec ce visage.

Vivi lui prit la main par compassion. Et s'assit sur son lit silencieusement.

—Ne pleures pas Nojiko, rassura Vivi en essuyant ses larmes, ce n'est pas ça qui compte tu sais…nous sommes vivantes…c'est ça le plus important.

La plus âgées hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais elle avait eu aussi peur que les autres, et l'idée qu'elle aurait pu mourir en laissant Ace derrière avait été encore plus effrayant.

—Où est Kaya ?, demanda Vivi sa vis-à-vis en voyant le troisième lit de la chambre vide.

—Elle est allée faire une radio, répondit d'un air vague Nojiko. Normalement, elle devrait pouvoir sortir avec nous.

—Et Nami ?

—Avec Robin…on devrait la rejoindre.

Dans la chambre de Robin, où cette dernière semblait encore inconsciente, Nami avait pris place près d'elle, espérant plus que jamais qu'elle se réveille. Ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Encore choquée par ce qui était arrivée, elle se laissait aller et toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait déverser, s'en allèrent sans retenue. Elle ne comprenait pas ni comment, ni pourquoi elles avaient eu un accident. Apparemment le Merry avait été complètement réformé, il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils ne pouvaient faire pour le sauver. Dans ce même accident, lorsque Merry avait été projeté, il avait percuté une autre voiture, mais sans gravité. La police était venue poser des questions, mais il n'avait rien qui aurait pu les aider à trouver le coupable, toujours en liberté.

Les appareils auxquels était reliée Robin, s'affolèrent. Ses bips et ses sifflements paniquèrent encore plus Nami qui ne savait que faire, avant de se précipiter en dehors de la chambre à la recherche d'une infirmière ou d'un médecin. Aussitôt Robin fut prise en charge par une équipe alors qu'ils demandèrent à Nami de retourner dans sa chambre. Cela dit, elle resta dans le couloir, faisant les cent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posât sur son épaule comme pour la rassurer. Ce fut Kaya, son sourire qui ne cessera jamais d'éclairer même les jours les plus sombres, redonna un peu d'espoir à la rousse. Peu après arrivèrent Vivi et Nojiko. Le docteur Kureha les ignora et continua son chemin jusqu'au hall, suivit de près par l'équipe de journaliste du CP9. Après avoir échangé un vif regard, elles la suivirent pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'état de santé de Robin.

—Docteur Kureha !, appela Vivi en les devançant, s'il vous plait docteur Kureha !

Mais elle ne répondait pas, elle faisait exprès de ne pas les entendre.

—Docteur Kureha !, reprit Nojiko, nous voulons juste savoir comment va notre amie !

—S'il vous plait !, supplièrent Nami et Vivi en cœur.

—Vous devriez retourner dans vos chambres, conseilla la doctoresse en effaçant des noms sur un tableau, vous avez besoin de repos.

—Nous ne pourrons jamais nous reposer sans savoir comment va Robin !, s'écria Nami, s'il vous plait !

—Bien j'ai l'impression que vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille hein ! Hé sale jument arrête de filmer veux-tu ?

Kalifa semblait choquer alors que son caméraman, Kaku, lui assurait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une jument ou du moins qu'elle était une charmante jument. Kureha leur proposa un asseoir afin de pouvoir leur exposer les faits. Elle leur avait expliqué que suite à la strangulation subit par la ceinture après l'impact, Robin avait cessé de respirer au bout de quelques secondes et que son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène durant une ou deux minutes. Elle n'aurait pas de séquelle suite à ça, mais elle avait été malgré tout plongé dans un coma, le docteur Kureha lui donna quatre heures maximum pour se réveiller, elle lui en aurait donné moins mais suite à la crise qu'elle avait faite avant, rien n'était certain. Il fallait laisser faire les choses et attendre, elle avait besoin de repos. Il ne fallait surtout pas remettre en cause les ceintures de sécurité, même si cela avait faillit coûter la vie à la brune et que ça avait été la cause de la fracture de Kaya. Sans ces ceintures ça aurait été pire. Attendre et espérer. C'était là ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. Et sur ce, le docteur les laissa pour continuer ce qu'elle avait à faire, suivit de loin par l'équipe de Kalifa.

Nami tremblait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tremblait-elle parce qu'elle était heureuse que Robin était sauve ? Ou tremblait-elle parce que Robin était dans le coma ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Vivi et Nojiko la prirent dans leurs bras tentant de la consoler. Et puis une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Et si, elles avaient toutes péris dans cette accident…que serait-il advenus des garçons ? De Zoro ? Zoro. Où était-il en ce moment ? Était-il au courant ?

Kaya se contenta de caresser le dos de la rousse, sans pour autant empêcher les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Un nœud dans la gorge. Elle se devait de garder le sourire, sinon qui le ferait ? Et puis Nami ne sentit plus la délicate main de Kaya dans son dos, non, mais elle l'avait vu passé en courant.

—Kaya ?, s'interrogèrent-elles en se tournant dans la direction où elle était partit.

Kaya s'était mise à courir en direction des garçons qui venaient d'arriver. A la vue des garçons, les filles se sentirent soulager, comme débarrasser d'un poids énorme, comme une culpabilité sans raison d'être qui venait de voler en éclat. Mais sans réfléchir, sans leur dire si elles allaient bien, Kaya posa sa main libre sur la joue d'Usopp et l'embrassa alors qu'elle laissa ses larmes partirent pour la première fois. Ce baiser était semblable à un espoir retrouvé…

_*Titre d'une fic de SvartAlfe (yaoi-en cours)_

_**Le sang contient du fer, c'est pourquoi il a l'odeur du fer et aussi le goût du fer (enfin pour le goût je ne sais pas vraiment)  
_

_

* * *

Voilà, ça se termine sur un Usopp Kaya plein d'espoir ;) enfin bref, pour le prochain je ferais en sorte de vous surprendre c'est mon devoir en tant que fanficqueuse! A bientôt!  
_


	16. ça aurait du être toi

_Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le chapitre que tous attendaient et dans lequel les choses bougent beaucoup pour ma part, du moins côté sentiments. Vous serez surpris ou pas, enfin à mon avis oui surtout concernant l'un des personnages, vous verrez cette personne comme vous ne l'aurez jamais vu enfin deux...lisez, vous verrez. Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long retard et remercier Nami-love-Sanji car elle ma 50ème et 51ème review =) et je vais répondre de ce pas aux reviews :_

_Lorelei: merci pour ta review et ta patience u_u parce que ça fait longtemps tout de même XD J'espère que cette suite te ravira, Kaya est mise à l'honneur à un moment 8)_

_Mag: Ne pleure pas, Robin et bien...tu verras XD en tout cas merci pour ta review, tu verras ce ne sera que du bonheur !_

_Nami-love-sanji: tu vois que je maitrise mes lecteurs héhé =)_

_Bon les filles, sur ce, sortez les mouchoirs, parce qu'il y a passage de "romantisme" et bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : « ça aurait du être toi. »**

La vue qui s'offrait à eux était à déchirer le cœur. Kaya fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Usopp tout en essayant de raconter ce qui s'était passé mais ses paroles se noyaient. Nami pleura de plus belle et s'effondra presque si Zoro ne l'avait pas soutenu. Nojiko rejoignit Ace et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il y avait beaucoup de questions qu'ils auraient aimé poser mais une seule les hantait tous.

—Comment va Robin ?, demanda alors Franky.

Surement la question à laquelle personne ne souhaitait y répondre. Mais il le fallait bien pourtant. Alors Vivi s'avança et leur exposa la situation et leur expliqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait Robin. Seconde par seconde, les garçons avaient l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un tourbillon où les mauvaises choses ne cessaient d'aller ou venir. D'abord ce fut Nami et maintenant Robin. Quand allaient-ils être tranquilles ? Franky s'assit, il s'en voulait parce que c'était lui qui avait réparé le minibus. La tête entre les mains, il tentait de chercher où et quand il avait pu commettre une erreur. Mais Kaya le rassura en posant une main sur son épaule.

—Sans les ceintures ça aurait été…d'après moi, bien pire.

—Ne dis pas ça Kaya !, interdit le petit renne qui ne lâchait plus Nami d'une semelle. Robin va s'en sortir hein ?

—Bien sur qu'elle s'en sortira !, tonna Luffy, c'est une battante !

—Elle s'en sortira, répéta Nami l'air convaincu. C'est Robin…elle ne se laissera pas faire.

La rousse était blottit dans les bras de Zoro, ce dernier lui embrassa le front tout en resserrant son étreinte. Le docteur Kureha repassa par là et leur demanda bien « gentiment » de rentrer dans leur chambre. Les filles obéirent alors mais Nami retint Zoro et s'isola un moment avec lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta son petit ami en se rapprochant d'elle.

—Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle en ne lâchant pas son regard alors que des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Je t'aime…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Zoro…

Zoro sourit, il n'espérait peut-être pas autant de sa part, surtout vu la situation. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra très fort contre lui, tout en lui murmurant de tendres mots pour la rassurer.

—Que c'est mignon !, s'exclama Sanji dans leur dos, vous avez entendu ça les autres ?

—Ben tu vois Nami quand tu veux !, fit Usopp un sourire suspect aux lèvres.

—Ça ne t'as pas tué, souffla Chopper en s'essuyant le front.

—Vivi ?, appela Luffy les sourcils légèrement froncés, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

—Non pourquoi ?, répondit la bleue surprise.

Luffy affichait désormais un regard choqué, les autres éclatèrent de rire. Puis Vivi, comprenait son « erreur » tenta de se rattraper mais elle ne sut quoi mis à part un petit « je suis désolée ». Mais Luffy n'abandonnait jamais.

~oO0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Crocodile buvait tranquillement du thé dans le salon d'Hancock, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière arrivât, furieuse.

—Je croyais que tu devais te débarrasser de la petite Vivi ? Et non pas de toute la troupe ! On en parle à la télé et dans la radio ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu es devenu inconscient ?

—Voyons Hancock, commença l'homme tranquillement, calmes-toi.

—Tu aurais pu toutes les tuer !, lui rappela la brune les dents serrées.

—Si je n'avais attaqué que Vivi, tout le monde aurait tout de suite su que quelqu'un attentait à sa vie, au vue de son nom et de son argent…alors que si je m'en prends au groupe et qu'elle meurt, cela ne serait qu'un simple accident, ni plus, ni moins.

—Revois tes calculs Crocodile…aucune d'elles n'est morte…sauf une qui est dans le coma mais on ignore qui c'est…

—J'enverrais quelqu'un pour l'achever.

—Non !, interdit Hancock. Si ce n'est pas Vivi qui est dans le coma, tu feras comment ?

—On trouve toujours une solution, sourit Crocodile sur de lui.

—Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Luffy doit y être et je vais jouer à l'amie compatissante et si c'est elle je la tue.

—Et si ce n'est pas elle ?

—On verra bien…

~oO0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Il s'était déjà passé trois heures et Robin n'avait pas bougé. L'attente semblait interminable. Franky ne cessait de s'excuser auprès des filles. Puis il s'éclipsa un moment pour voir son amie, sa grande amie de toujours, pour qui, il avait des sentiments, c'était indéniable, les autres l'avaient remarqué mais personne n'osait dire quoique soit, connaissant à peu près leur histoire. Le mécanicien se tenait près de son lit, la main de la brune dans la sienne.

—Je suis désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa encore une fois Franky. J'aurais…je…s'il te plait Robin réveilles-toi ! J'aurais du changé le modèle des ceintures, ça ne serait surement jamais arrivé. Je suis désolé…te voir comme ça m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose Robin. Je vais arrêter ma relation avec Shakky et…tenter si possible…de t'aimer comme il se doit. Je vais te reconquérir même si toi, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux…je t'aiderais à voir plus claire…

Les larmes perlaient d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de cet homme qui était en train de promettre un amour, peut-être pas le parfait amour, mais un amour quand même à cette femme qui au fond d'elle n'espérait que ça. Qu'on vienne la cherchait et qu'on lui montre où aller et avec qui.

Luffy lui, tentait de mettre les choses au clair avec Vivi mais cette dernière n'allait pas dans son sens. Il voulait savoir s'ils étaient ensembles, Vivi répondait qu'ils n'étaient sortis que durant une soirée et que cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

—J'ai…, débuta la bleue en jouant avec ses doigts, j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas.

—Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?, s'étonna Luffy, tu ne nous laisses aucune chance comment veux-tu…je veux que ça marche et ça marchera !

—Mais je…

—Arrête de douter !, bouda Luffy, tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

—Si mais…bon d'accord…j…

—Luffyyy !, cria Hancock en arrivant dans le hall.

Les filles avaient eu l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital mais tous attendaient le réveil de Robin dans le hall. Au même moment, Franky les rejoignit alors que Kaya s'absenta un moment pour aller se rafraichir.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?, demanda Franky.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hancock ?, répéta Luffy.

—J'ai su ce qui c'est passé alors je suis venue, expliqua-t-elle vexée par cette question, vous allez bien les filles ? Hm ?

—Oui, répondit Vivi s'en même la regarder, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Hancock devait absolument avoir l'oscar de la meilleure actrice, car même si elle affichait un regard triste, pour manifester sa compassion, au fond d'elle, la colère la consumait. Vivi n'était pas dans le coma.

—J'ai entendu dire que…l'une de vous était dans le coma.

—C'est Robin, avoua Nojiko.

—Je peux aller la voir ?

—Pourquoi voudrais-tu la voir ?, questionna Vivi suspicieuse.

—Et bien, personne ne le sait mais…par le passé on a été dans la même agence de mannequin et on s'entendait bien toutes les deux…

—Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça Vivi ?, demanda Luffy surpris, elle peut la voir, c'est aussi une amie de Robin.

—Merci Luffy, sourit la brune avant de tenter de l'embrasser.

—Je ne crois pas que vous vous entendiez bien, intervint Vivi tout en tirant Luffy vers elle, afin d'empêcher que Hancock ne l'embrasse.

—C'est bon Vivi, dit Nami, laisses la y aller.

Boa adressa un sourire en signe de remerciement à Nami et se dirigea vers la chambre de Robin après avoir demandé où elle était. Elle tentait de se calmer, parce que si elle avait été seule avec Vivi, elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains. La brune entra dans un silence incroyable et observa Robin, son regard était méprisant. Elle regarda les appareils, la chambre qui lui donnait la nausée et reposa son regard sur le corps de Robin. Elle tenta d'imaginer Vivi à sa place.

—Pas de chance Nico Robin, commença-t-elle d'un ton très sarcastique, c'est tombé sur toi…je me demande combien de temps encore tu vas rester ainsi. Hm, voyons…pour toujours ? Après tout, si l'une de ses amies venaient à mourir, Luffy devra-t-être consolé et à ce moment je serais là mais…hahaha ! c'est Vivi Nefertari qui aurait du être à ta place ! Cette sainte-nitouche, cette fille gâtée…cette espèce de garce qui veut me prendre Luffy ! Mais j'y pense…Robin on aurait pu être de bonnes amies toi et moi…si tu ne m'avais pas prise Franky ! Finalement…toi aussi tu mérites de mourir…Nico Robin ! Vivi et toi auriez du mourir dans cet accident !

Son doigt parcourait le fil qui permettait à Robin de respirer régulièrement.

—Que ce passera-t-il si je sectionne ce truc ?, s'amusa Hancock tout en mimant un ciseau avec ses doigts.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Robin se mit à respirer normalement. Hancock lui enleva alors son masque par pur reflexe. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger lentement. Boa se décida alors à appeler quelqu'un et se précipita à l'extérieur mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Kaya. La blonde semblait être en colère.

—Elle se réveille !, lui dit Hancock prise de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Alors…elle mérite ce qu'il lui arrive…Vivi et elle aurait du mourir dans l'accident ?, s'emporta Kaya tout en tenant son épaule blessée. C'est ce que tu penses Hancock ?

—Écoutes moi bien ! Ne t'avises surtout pas de répéter ce que tu as entendu où ça risque de mal aller pour toi ! C'est compris ? Et puis la comateuse se réveille ! Appelles une infirmière et vite !

—Oui, je vais appeler une infirmière…pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de toi !

Ce fut une gifle monumentale que lui administra la blonde. Le cou d'Hancock se tordit si bien qu'elle se cogna la tête dans le mur. Sa joue rougit. La belle brune, paraissait choquer, Kaya était une jeune femme pourtant calme, gentille et réservée, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de sa part.

—Tu ne vas pas mourir pour si peu ? Si ?, lui demanda Kaya avant d'aller voir Robin.

Hancock n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette gifle avait été donné avec tellement de bons sentiments et de force que la douleur était lancinante. Kaya ressortit de la chambre en clamant une infirmière et alla ensuite prévenir les autres. Boa se tenait la joue, toujours choquée…

Et lorsque le docteur Kureha et les infirmières finirent d'examiner Robin, les amis de cette dernière furent autorisés à aller la voir. Le top model voulait parler à Kaya une dernière fois.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda Luffy en la voyant se tenir la joue.

—Un mal de dent incroyable, mentit-elle tout en souriant, Kaya puis-je te parler ?

—Je ne parle pas aux vipères, rétorqua la blonde ce qui fit que tous les autres s'immobilisèrent, un serpent vénéneux empoisonne toute une personne lorsqu'il mord. Toi, tu empoisonnes nos vies Hancock.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta Usopp qui n'avait jamais vu Kaya dans cet état.

—Je ne comprends pas…, feint Hancock l'air « déçue ».

—Je suis contente que tu ais rompu avec elle Luffy…Vivi te convient parfaitement…

S'il y avait une personne que Hancock voulait tuer à l'instant, c'était bien Kaya.

—On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?, s'intéressa Nojiko tout en se joignant à la blonde, Kaya ?

—C'est une hypocrite…voilà ce qu'elle est…

Hancock se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de répliquer et de se faire mal voir de Luffy.

—Finalement ça aurait du être toi, murmura Hancock qui tentait de contenir sa haine.

—Vous pourriez arrêter de parler en langage codé ?, fit Sanji qui comme les autres n'y comprenait rien.

—Si elle se tient la joue c'est parce que je l'ai giflé, avoua Kaya tout en tenant fermement la main d'Usopp.

Elle tremblait et tous la regardèrent étonnés. L'idée même que Kaya puisse s'énerver était inconcevable mais qu'elle lève la main sur quelqu'un, semblait tenir du miracle.

—Mais enfin Kaya, chuchota Usopp qui ne comprenait pas.

—Elle a dit…

—Tais-toi !

—Que Vivi et Robin…

—Tais-toi !

—Auraient du mourir dans l'accident.

La brune s'apprêtait à lever la main sur la petite blonde qui se trouvait en face d'elle mais Nojiko l'en empêcha.

— Va-t'en Hancock, demanda Luffy d'une voix neutre.

—S'il te plait Luffy tu ne vas pas la croire, supplia la brune, jamais je n'aurais dit une chose pareille enfin !

—Moi je la crois, soutint Vivi, rien ne m'étonne venant de toi !

—Je suis franchement déçue ! Je vous croyez mes amis !

—Part maintenant, insista Nami, il vaudrait mieux.

Hancock n'ajouta rien de plus et s'en alla, l'air triste mais une fois dehors, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimer. Elle se vengerait, coûte que coûte.

Finalement, ils se remirent vite de cette petite scène et entrèrent dans la chambre de Robin.

—J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez jamais, rit Robin bien qu'elle semblait affaiblie.

Chopper lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, inondant son amie de ses larmes. Elle resta encore une journée à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer. Et elle ne resta pas insensible aux regards que lui lançaient Franky sans arrêt.

~oO0**N.A.K.A.M.A**0Oo~

Crocodile se moquait de Boa car elle avait perdu toute crédibilité auprès de son cher et tendre.

—Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire non ?, rappela Crocodile amusé de la situation.

—Et je t'ai laissé faire, affirma Boa, sauf que voilà aucune d'elle n'est morte !

—Elle t'a vraiment giflé ?, se moqua-t-il.

Boa lui lança un regard assassin avant de lui balancer la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main.

—Je les déteste toutes !, cria Hancock, elles veulent me prendre Luffy ! Je suis sur qu'il m'aime encore mais cette Kaya…ARGH ! Elle a tout gâché !

—Ne confonds pas rêve et réalité, l'avertit Crocodile qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son état mental.

* * *

Nami roucoulait paisiblement dans les bras de Zoro et jouait avec ses doigts. Alors que monsieur dormait. Elle plaqua un énorme bisou sur sa joue.

—Merci pour tout, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Et blotti son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Zoro. Ils étaient dans un minibus que Franly avait fabriqué, il avait quinze places et avait été baptisé Sunny de son nom complet « Thousand Sunny ». Franky était au volant et cette fois il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne leur arriverait plus rien. Le modèle des ceintures étaient différentes…elles étaient uniques, vu que c'était une invention de Franky et d'Usopp. Ils allaient faire du camping dans la fôret de Thriller Bark, ce fut pourquoi, monsieur Brook les accompagna. Le parcours se fit sans encombre. Sanji était au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure avec Caimie, il expliqua à cette dernière que son père serait ravi si elle pouvait chanter encore un moment au restaurant, mais bizarrement, la conversation s'éternisa.

Nojiko et Ace jouaient à pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux, pour savoir lequel des deux devra faire un strip tease. Tout ça, évidemment dans la plus grande intimité. Usopp et Kaya discutaient de choses et d'autres et le brun émerveillait sa belle avec de merveilleuses histoires. Brook jouait aux cartes avec Chopper, on aurait dit un grand père et son petit fils. Luffy et Vivi tentaient d'éclaircir la situation. Elle avait finalement accepté de donner sa chance à Luffy, d'ailleurs ce dernier extrêmement content la pris dans ses bras, en lui disant, qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Enfin, à l'avant, Franky tentait à peu à peu de séduire Robin. Elle riait de bon cœur à tout ce qu'il disait. Il avait décidé d'y aller tout en douceur…

* * *

_Et voilà, désolée pour la mise en page, c'est un bug de Fanfiction Enfin quoi dire d'autre heu... que le chapitre 5 de Holy crap est disponible pour celles qui suivent et qui sont plus ou moins love de Yaoi =) et aussi, j'ai apprécié écrire le passage de Franky, lorsqu'il fait sa pseudo déclaration =) Enfin voilà, maintenant je vais continuer d'écrire "Vogue Merry, radio n°1"_

_A très bientôt mes lectrices adorées, bisous!_


	17. le calme avant la tempête

_Wooosh ! Désolée pour ce long et périlleux retard ! Je vous poste de ce pas la suite la suite comme il se doit. Je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre soutien, lecteurs et reviewers ! Je vais avant toute chose répondre à Mag._

_Mag merci pour ta review, si possible, j'écrirais une autre scène de la déclaration mais il faut que ce soit au bon moment._

_Nami-love-sanji merci pour ta review et ton intérêt pour la fic ^^ Mais pourquoi tu as supprimé le Zoro/Vivi, fallait le laisser _

_Bon aller, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Il pleuvait des cordes en ce jour qui se voulait normalement spécial. Bien sur qu'il devait être spécial. C'était le jour des fiançailles d'Ace et Nojiko. Ils étaient au restaurant autour d'une table et élégamment vêtu. L'ambiance était agréable et rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ce moment. Sauf la pluie bien évidemment. Ace avait pensé à inviter ses amis, c'étaient également ses collègues de la grande compagnie de Barbe Blanche.

—Je veux porter un toats à Ace et à Nojiko ! commença Nami en levant son verre. Santé !

Tout le monde la regarda, leur visage semblait dire qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

—Je croyais que tu voulais porter un toast ? rappela Zoro à voix basse une fois la rousse assise.

—Oui mais…d'accord, dit-elle en se relevant, j'aimerais vous dire que je passe une excellente soirée, je suis même certaine que l'on passe tous une excellente soirée ! N'est-ce pas ?

—Ouiiii ! crièrent Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et Sanji en cœur.

—Et…je voulais dire que je suis vraiment contente d'être parmi vous ce soir surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de célébrer les fiançailles de ma sœur…après tout ça ne se fête qu'une fois, non ?

—Je l'espère bien ! exigea Ace avec un faux air boudeur.

Ce qui souleva le rire de tout le monde.

—Félicitations à vous deux, termina-t-elle en levant une fois de plus son verre, je suis désolée je suis nulle pour ce genre de discours.

—C'est l'intention qui compte, rassura Nojiko.

Ils s'étaient mariés le mois qui suivit. Et bien que Luffy ne puisse réellement se décoller du buffet, il accorda à Vivi toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Cette dernière portait une robe argentée et sa longue chevelure bleue, ondulée parfaitement sur ses épaules.

—Et si tu m'invitais à danser au lieu de manger sans arrêt, suggéra Vivi souriante. Juste une danse.

Luffy ne répondit pas mais lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui dans la foule, le temps d'une petite danse. Mais ils dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à épuisement. Vivi avait mal aux pieds mais Luffy était infatigable et il parlait, parlait, parlait sans s'arrêter.

—Luffy, interpella la jeune fille.

Elle avait réussi à avoir toute son attention, alors elle l'embrassa. Chose qu'elle ne ferait pas en temps normal mais elle se disait que comme ça, Luffy finirait par se taire et qu'ainsi tous les deux deviendraient encore plus proche. Puis elle s'arrêta et fixa timidement Luffy, les joues rosies.

—C'est pour que tu arrêtes de parler, se justifia-t-elle.

D'abord surpris, le regard et le sourire de Luffy s'attendrirent. Et il se pencha de nouveau vers Vivi pour un autre baiser.

—J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ace, Luffy est devenu un homme !

—Je te ferais rappeler que Luffy sortait avec une femme supra sexy avant, dit Nojiko, et tu ne crois pas qu'il est de…

—Non ! démentit Ace, parce que Luffy n'était pas amoureux de cette femme supra sexy ou alors il en a eu marre !

Et pendant que Luffy et Vivi décidèrent de faire une petite promenade dehors. Usopp et Kaya rejoignirent les mariés.

—C'est vraiment un beau mariage, sourit Kaya tout en prenant la main de son petit ami. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me marier.

Usopp rougit alors qu'Ace et Nojiko affichaient des regards niais et idiots.

—Heu…oui bien sur ! Pourquoi pas !...je dois y réfléchir…, paniqua le long-nez avant de se lever prétextant avoir soif.

—Je suis sure que tu serais capable de faire la demande en mariage toi-même ? devina Nojiko en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Pour seule réponse, la blonde sourit. La musique d'un slow s'éleva sur la piste de danse et tout le monde était convié à venir danser en amoureux. Enfin presque tout le monde. Sanji se plaignait d'être le seul célibataire de la soirée, alors qu'en réalité, il n'était pas le seul…il avait invité Caimie mais elle-même était invitée au mariage de l'une de ses cousines. Mais par chance, une ravissante jeune fille lui proposa une danse.

La soirée se termina à pas d'heure.

* * *

Hancock avait encore du mal à réaliser son échec et son humiliation à l'hôpital. Et tout ça à cause d'une petite peste du nom de Kaya. Elle ne voulait pas admettre la défaite. Et Crocodile ne pouvait pas admettre le fait que Vivi soit toujours en vie. Il avait besoin que la jeune fille disparaisse et que Cobra le nomme héritier de toute sa fortune.

—Finalement tu m'as été d'aucune utilité Hancock, lança Crocodile sans aucun état d'âme.

—Je te demande pardon ! Est-ce moi qui aie laissé cette jeune fille et ses amies en vie ?

—Nous n'allons pas débattre sur le sujet ? Si ?

—Tu m'énerves ! Vivi m'énerve…Luffy aussi tiens ! Je vais sortir, j'espère qu'à mon retour une charmante idée aura germé dans ton esprit, hm ?

Crocodile se contenta de sourire.

* * *

—J'ai gagné ! cria Nami victorieuse. A moi les berrys !

—Je ne joue plus avec Nami moi ! se plaignit Luffy, c'est pas juste qu'elle gagne tout le temps !

—Et ben alors on est mauvais perdant ? taquina la rousse alors qu'elle ramassait son butin.

—Oh mais j'y pense c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Chopper, se souvint Luffy comme s'il eu un éclair de génie.

—Sous entendu c'est bientôt Noël, traduit Usopp.

—Oui voilà ! On pourrait fêter ça au restaurant de Sanji !

— C'n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, affirma Nami en y réfléchissant un peu, on fêtera à la fois l'anniversaire de Chopper et le réveillon de Noël. Pour une fois que tu as de bonnes idées !

—Je vais le prendre mal ! prévint le brun. Ils sont où les autres ?

—En cours, répondirent Usopp et Nami en cœur.

—J'ai envie d'une glace ! Allons manger une glace !

—Une glace bubble gum ? suggéra Usopp un air moqueur.

—Aussi bleu que les beaux cheveux de Vivi, susurra Nami d'une voix sensuelle.

—Et si vous me laissez tranquille un peu.

Usopp et Nami pouffèrent face au sérieux de leur ami. Toujours était-il que Luffy voulait manger une glace, vu que Sanji n'était pas disponible.

D'ailleurs, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient retrouvés sur le chemin du retour. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres tout en se passant une balle. Relatant les faits qui s'étaient produit récemment. Et le fait qu'Ace s'était maintenant marié à Nojiko. Qu'il serait possible que d'autres de la bande en face de même.

—Hein Zoro ? redemanda Sanji en lançant la balle, ça te dit pas de te marier à Nami ?…après tout se serait une conclusion logique de votre relation.

—Je t'interdis de parler aussi intelligemment, conseilla Zoro en renvoyant la balle. Tu me donnes des frissons…c'est dégueulasse !

—Mais non ! interdit le blond, tu peux pas dire que c'est dégueulasse ! Zoro…mon cher Zoro…

—Mais ta gueule ! paniqua Zoro, tu fais peur mec ! Ta gueule ! Trouve-toi une nana au lieu de t'occuper de mes fesses !

—Mais sérieux ! T'envisage pas de l'épouser ?

—Mais fou moi la paix ! ordonna le vert en lançant la balle le plus loin possible.

—T'es vraiment con Marimo, répliqua le blond en tentant de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe de l'autre côté.

Zoro ne fit plus attention à son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende crier.

Juste après le bruit d'un corps qui touchait le sol se fit distinctement entendre.

—Sanji ! s'inquiéta alors Zoro.

Zoro était hilare en voyant son ami dans un lit d'hôpital, une jambe plâtrée. Il avait trouvé Sanji idiot, sauf que tout ceci était arrivé à cause de lui.

—Oui c'est ça marre toi, ironisa Sanji agacé. Si t'avais pas lancé la balle aussi loin je n'aurais pas été là…enfoiré de Marimo.

—Comment t'as pu être aussi con ! se moqua Zoro, franchement je ne comprends pas.

—Comment il va ? s'enquit Nami et Vivi qui venait d'arriver.

—Oh mes princesses ! chanta le blond l'œil en cœur, Zoro m'a poussé dans un précipice.

Nami et Vivi lancèrent un regard sévère à Zoro. Usopp, Chopper et Luffy entrèrent à leur tour. Et Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant l'état de Sanji.

—Ce que t'es bête, ria Luffy en frappant sa jambe plâtrée.

Une décharge électrique parcouru toute la jambe du blond qui se tordit sous la douleur, sans oublier d'avoir insulté Luffy de toutes les manières possibles.

—Ah désolé, se reprit Luffy d'un air plus ou moins désolé.

—Menteur ! jura Sanji avec douleur. Enfoiré de crétin, saloperie de…

—Je crois que ça suffira pour les insultes, calma Nami en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Franchement Zoro je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas mais de là à essayer de le tuer…j'en reviens pas !

—C'est pas de ma faute s'il a chuté dans les escaliers, se défendit Zoro en haussant les épaules, et je ne lui ai jamais dit de courir après cette foutue balle.

—Quand tout ça sera fini, commença Sanji, on réglera ça d'homme à homme.

—Ouais en attendant rétablit toi vite, sourit Zoro en donnant une tape à sa jambe.

Sanji poussa un énorme juron alors que les autres se mirent à rire, même si les filles essayaient de se retenir.

* * *

Robin venait d'apprendre la nouvelle concernant Sanji. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus qu'elle ne devrait et préféra se concentrer sur les copies qu'elle avait à corriger. La marque à son cou n'était pas totalement partie mais elle n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Même si elle en garderait un assez mauvais souvenir.

—Je peux y aller ? lui demanda Franky en entrant dans le salon, j'ai finit de réparer ta voiture…

—Merci, fit-elle sans pour autant lâcher ses copies des yeux, tu peux rentrer oui.

—Bien, confirma Franky en regardant un peu aux alentours, je peux vraiment te laisser toute seule. T'as déjà mangé ?

Robin s'exprima dans un rire très léger, elle fit une pause et se tourna vers son ami.

—Je te remercie vraiment de te soucier de moi, commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, mais ça ira, je pense que je me débrouillerais toute seule.

—Fais attention avec la voiture demain, avertit le bleu, sois prudente.

—Je ne prendrais pas la voiture avant un bon moment, rassura-t-elle, à moins que c'est toi qui me conduise. Ça t'intéresse d'être mon chauffeur ?

—Pourquoi pas, sourit Franky, t'as déjà mangé ?

—Oui, répondit-elle, tu peux partir tranquille.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Et inconsciemment elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se dandinant légèrement. Les yeux dans les yeux. Des yeux pleins de désir. Et ce que Robin ignorait, c'était que ce petit comportement dont elle était à peine consciente ne laissait pas Franky indifférent.

—T'as déjà mangé ? demanda Robin d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

—Non…j'accepte de diner avec toi se soir.

Tous deux se sourirent.

—On ne fait que diner hein ? voulait s'assurer le jeune homme.

—Oui ne t'inquiète pas, affirma Robin un sourire en coin.

—Parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais…, balbutia-t-il avant de reprendre contenance, j'aimerais te séduire sans qu'on ait besoin de coucher ensemble avant. Tu me comprends ?

La brune le regarda, surprise. Il n'y avait aucun tabou entre eux.

—Je comprends…c'est tout à fait légitime…mais maintenant ça me donne une raison de plus de vouloir te violer.

—…heu ouais !

La belle ténébreuse éclata de rire et se dirigea en cuisine. Suivit de près par Franky.

* * *

Vivi venait de passer un après midi avec Caimie. Elle trouvait la jeune femme vraiment charmante. Elle se disait même qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas connu avant.

—Tu iras voir Sanji chez lui ? questionna Vivi curieuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est pu se casser la jambe juste en allant récupérer une balle.

—Il faut dire que Zoro est assez brutal, rappela Caimie.

—Oui tu as raison, lui accorda son vis-àvis. Mais faut que je te prévienne !

—De quoi ?

—Ne rend pas trop visite à Sanji surtout quand son père est là. Il va finir par croire que tu es sa petite amie et voudra vous marier. Son père veut tellement que son fils se trouve quelqu'un…

—Mais c'est une bonne chose, assura Caimie, c'est normal qu'un parent s'inquiète de la vie sentimentale de son enfant.

—Je suppose que tu as raison.

—Bien je dois y aller, annonça Caimie en prenant sa veste, tu es sure de vouloir rester toute seule ?

—Oui oui, répondit Vivi, mon père ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Elle accompagna son amie jusqu'au portail. L'air était un peu frais et le soleil commençait à disparaitre.

—Fais attention en chemin, indiqua Vivi, et si tu as un problème en chemin, appelles-moi.

—D'accord, à la prochaine, salua Caimie avant de partir.

Lorsqu'elle ne la vit plus, la jeune fille se décida à rentrer et à attendre sagement le retour de son père. Elle s'installa sur le sofa à lire un livre. Un bruit à l'arrière lui fit relever la tête mais elle s'était dit que se devait être le chat de la voisine qui pillait la cuisine. A cette idée la jeune femme se précipita en cuisine. Ce fut à ce moment que trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Ils avaient réussi à entrer en passant à l'arrière.

—Oh mais que vois-je ? se moqua l'un d'eux, notre butin !

Vivi ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors elle tenta de s'enfuir. Mais l'un d'eux réussi à l'attraper et à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier à l'aide. Le cœur de Vivi battait tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait tellement peur que ses larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

—Renverse quelques trucs quand même, conseilla l'un d'eux à son collègue. Il faut que sa paraisse réel.

Et alors que les deux autres renversaient tout ce qu'ils jugeaient bon d'être renversé, Vivi tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte.

—Du calme ma jolie on ne va rien te faire, lui assura son ravisseur d'une voix grave. C'est bon vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres qui chamboulaient tout.

—Hé attend ! interpella l'un d'eux d'une voix juvénile, on devrait la bâillonner pour plus de sécurité.

—Ouais bonne idée.

Vivi gémissait et sanglotait.

—Si tu cris s'en est fini de toi, menaça celui qui allait retirer sa main de sa bouche, on doit te livrer vivante mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d'en finir avec toi.

Il retira délicatement sa main et son acolyte la bâillonna aussitôt. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de souffler. Le portail grinça. Vivi savait que c'était son père mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

—On s'en va.

Elle tenta de se débattre tout en étant menée de force à l'extérieur de la maison. La voiture partit alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors.

—Vivi devine ce qu'on va manger ce soir ? demanda une voix chaleureuse alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

* * *

* * *

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai aimé écrire la scène de Sanji et Zoro jusqu'au moment à l'hôpital. Il faut dire que récemment j'ai revu quelques épisodes de "Friends" donc forcémment ça aide pas ^^_

_Aller maintenant je m'attaque à Holy crap ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ à la prochaine !_


	18. Parce que rien ne se termine comme l'on

_Vous pouvez me lyncher si vous voulez u_u je sais que j'ai un retard impardonnable, normalement c'est durant les vacances que je suis censée être productive mais je crois bien que c'est lorsque les cours reprendront que je serais réellement productive, bref voici ce chapitre qui est je l'espère attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience...Mais d'abord réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Mag: for you la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_InuxKag1401: Mais qui n'aime pas faire souffrir ses perso préférés n_n en plus ce n'est pas fini hihihi_

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Parce que rien ne se termine comme l'on voudrait…**

Usopp pulvérisait les recors en se jetant dans les bras de sa bien aimée lorsqu'un « peu » de sang apparaissait à l'écran, faisant renverser le bol de pop corn à même le sol. Mais toute compréhensive qu'elle était, Kaya ne disait rien, mieux, elle s'en amusait. Quelle idée de regarder SAW aussi ? Mais que c'était agréable d'avoir son bien aimé dans ses bras enfin…d'être dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Le rire de la blonde s'élevait dans la pièce sombre qui était uniquement éclairée par l'écran de la télévision. Kaya avait invité Usopp à passer la soirée chez elle. Et même lorsque le film fut finit, Usopp ne se délogea pas des bras de sa blonde et en profita pour lui subtiliser un baiser et puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Usopp se mette à sonner.

Au même moment, Luffy et Chopper tenaient compagnie à Sanji chez lui. Ce dernier préparait d'innombrables plans de vengeance contre Zoro. Mais aussi contre Chopper et Luffy qui s'amusaient à dessiner sur son platre. Si Usopp avait été là, il aurait eu droit à une jolie fresque. Et lorsque le rire de ses amis comblait plus que nécessaire le silence de sa chambre, le blond cru bon de demander quelle était la raison de leur fou rire. Et voici donc leur réponse :

—On a illustré ton histoire, expliqua Luffy entre deux rires.

—Oui, sourit Chopper, comment Zoro a fait pour te balancer dans les escaliers !

—Il ne m'a pas balancé dan…OUI CE CRETIN DE MARIMO M'A BALANCE DANS LES ESCALIERS !

—Du calme Sanji, lui dit le renne, ce n'est pas bon de t'énerver…hihi c'est drôle !

—Je suis sur qu'on ne comprend rien, se désola le blond, Luffy dessine pire qu'un gosse.

—N'importe quoi ! se défendit le brun, on comprend parfaitement ! Tiens regarde !

—Luffy je ne peux pas voir ! lui fit remarquer Sanji alors que son ami le forçait à se pencher.

—Luffy tu lui fais mal !

—Tu me fais mal Luffy !

—Il ne peut pas se courber !

—Tue-le Chopper ou c'est lui qui me tuera ! ordonna Sanji.

—Mais…mais je…AAAAAH ROBIIIIIN ! cria le renne en courant.

Robin et Franky étaient tranquillement installés au salon à jouer au Monopoli.

—Luffy veut tuer Sanji ! paniqua Chopper en larmes en sautant dans les bras de son amie.

—Hein ? fit Franky en remontant ses lunettes de soleil.

—Allons l'aider, dit Robin amusé, je ne pense pas que Zeff apprécierait de voir son fils en morceau en rentrant ce soir.

Et ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Autre part dans un beau restaurant d'où s'échapper une mélodie qui semblait être un moule exprès pour une voix vraiment merveilleuse et envoutante, Zoro et Nami partageaient enfin le diner que le vert avait proposé à la rousse. Caimie était au piano et sa musique ajoutait l'atmosphère romantique recherchée.

—Je croyais que Caimie chantait dans le restaurant de Zeff ? demanda Nami en fixant la sirène.

—Oui, affirma Zoro, mais Zeff a aussi acheté ce restaurant…

—Comment tu le sais ?

—Zeff me l'a confié.

—Confié ? Et ben !

—Mais tu ne sais pas tout, murmura Zoro en se penchant à son oreille.

—Je veux être là à ce moment ! sourit Nami après que Zoro lui ai chuchoté quelque chose.

—Moi aussi, imita Zoro.

—Vous avez choisit ? demanda le serveur qui venait d'arriver à leur table.

—Heu…oui, répondit Nami hésitante.

Le portable de cette dernière se mit à sonner mais elle hésitait à répondre. Mais après quelques secondes elle le fit quand même.

—Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

* * *

La pièce était super éclairée, une odeur de vanille embaumée la salle. Il y avait un joli lit recouvert de drap blanc et une poupée grandeur nature aux cheveux bleus assise sur une chaise, attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles. Mais en vérité la poupée n'était autre que Vivi, à qui on avait demandé de revêtir une robe blanche et de s'asseoir sur la chaise sans faire d'histoire. Elle ignorait encore qui était celui qui avait organisé tout ça. On lui avait donné ou plutôt forcer à boire quelque chose qui fit qu'elle avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme plutôt brutal dans ses gestes lui apporta une assiette.

—Le patron nous a ordonné de te nourrir, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Aller ouvre la bouche.

Mais Vivi refusa, elle gardait ses lèvres scellées et tournait la tête pour éviter de manger ce qui semblait être une soupe. Alors l'homme emprisonna sa mâchoire dans l'une de ses mains et la força à la prendre. Elle allait presque s'étouffer mais heureusement que l'un de ses compagnons vint le calmer.

—Doucement, ria-t-il, tu ne vois pas que tu l'étrangles ? Aller, tout doux ma belle…

—Elle veut pas manger, lui expliqua l'autre homme.

—Tant pis pour elle, lâcha son vis-à-vis, si elle n'en veut pas moi j'en veux…aller donne moi-ça !

Vivi les regardait d'un œil morne et elle ne semblait plus avoir de volonté. La jeune femme se demandait même ce que ces gens lui avaient fait boire. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et là Vivi leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette personne lui ferait du mal à elle ou à sa famille.

—Comment te sens-tu Vivi ?

* * *

Cobra était assis dans son salon en plein désespoir, le visage entre les mains, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas appelé la police mais les proches amis de son unique fille. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Kaya se demandaient maintes et maintes fois ce qu'on pourrait vouloir à une personne telle que Vivi. Sanji était resté chez lui car il lui était impossible de se déplacer.

—Il faudrait peut-être prévenir la police, conseilla Kaya d'une voix timide.

—Kaya a raison, approuva Nami, il faut faire quelque chose…

—Et le vieux ! appela Luffy, tu es sur de ne pas savoir qui aurait pu l'enlever ? T'es sur qu'il s'agit d'un kidnapping ? Peut-être qu'elle s'est absentée et qu'elle est partie avec un autre mais je le lui pardonnerais !

—Après avoir cassé la gueule à l'autre, ajouta Usopp.

—On s'en fiche, fit remarque Zoro passablement énervé, ce qui importe pour le moment c'est de savoir où se trouve Vivi et qui la enlevait !

—Mais j'ignore qui peut-être derrière tout ça ! dit Cobra en retenant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on veut à ma fille ?

—Et si ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils en veulent, commença Robin, et si c'était après vous qu'ils en avaient.

—Mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevé, elle ?

—Pour mieux vous atteindre, répondit Franky.

La sonnerie du téléphone attira leur attention, hésitant, Cobra y répondit. De l'autre côté du téléphone une voix familière lui fit verser autant de larmes comme lorsqu'il avait pleuré la mort de son épouse.

—_Je t'aime papa…_

—Vivi ! murmura-t-il, où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

—C'est Vivi ? demanda Luffy en s'approchant, je veux lui parler !

—Calme toi Luffy, lui conseilla Nami.

Cobra affichait un visage inquiet et à la fois offusqué. Les autres voulaient savoir ce qui se disait et ce qui se passait. Et une fois le combiné raccroché, l'atmosphère se tendit.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Luffy d'une voix tout à fait calme.

—Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon argent, souffla péniblement Cobra, tout ce qui l'intéresse…c'est mon argent.

—Il veut une rançon ? s'étonna Usopp, le coup classique quoi !

—Non, non, rectifia Cobra en fixant le sol l'air pensif, il veut que je change le nom sur le testament…il veut être unique héritier de ma fortune et déshérité Vivi.

—Il veut tout l'argent que la mère de Vivi lui a légué ? s'indigna Nami.

—On ne touche pas à l'argent de Vivi ! s'emporta Luffy, dites-moi qui il est le vieux !

—Luffy calme-toi, tenta Cobra et Usopp.

—Je ne vais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement ! cria Luffy. De qui s'agit-il ?

—Il s'agit de mon demi-frère Crocodile, se désola l'homme en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

—Vous parlez de Crocodile l'investisseur ? s'intéressa Nami, vous voulez dire que ce Crocodile est votre demi-frère et qu'il veut désormais hérité de toute la fortune de votre famille ?

—Tu le connais ? s'enquit Zoro à côté d'elle.

—Crocodile a été le sponsor de mon agence de mannequin à l'époque…c'est un homme influençable, je ne vois pas l'utilité pour lui d'avoir autant d'argent…

—Je ne comprends pas non plus, murmura Cobra.

—Il fait peut-être faillite, supposa Chopper.

—Où alors il est en quête perpétuel de pouvoir, ajoute Usopp.

—Où peut-on le trouver ? insista Luffy.

—Il veut que je vienne seul, expliqua Cobra.

—On est déjà au courant, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? fit Zoro qui été prêt à en découdre autant que Luffy.

—Il a raison, affirma Franky, et puis pourquoi venir seul vous devez seulement changer le nom sur le testament !

—Je pense qu'il a juste peur de se prendre une rouste ! lança Nami. Écoutez, tout ce qu'on veut c'est vous aidé…et je crois savoir comment…LUFFY REVIENS ICI !

Encore une fois Luffy s'en était allé sans rien demander de plus. Mais où s'en était-il allé ?

—Quel imbécile est-ce qu'il fait ! soupira Nami.

—Rien ne le changera malheureusement, souffla Usopp puis ajouta en se tournant vers Cobra, où vous a-t-il donné rendez-vous ?

—Dans un restaurant…

—UN RESTAURANT ? s'exclamèrent les autres plus qu'étonnés.

* * *

Luffy parcourait la ville sans réel destination, il pensait pouvoir retrouver Vivi rien qu'à l'instinct comme avec Nami mais hélas ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela dit, il n'aurait jamais cru croiser Boa Hancock. Cette dernière n'attendait que ça.

—Je n'ai pas le temps désolé ! fit-il sans la regarder.

—Luffy ! appela-t-elle avec désespoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu…Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger quelque part ?

—Je n'ai pas le temps je dois retrouver Vivi !

—Vivi ! Toujours Vivi ! Je t'en prie oublie-là un moment ! siffla Hancock, qu'est-ce que tu as à lui courir après ?

—Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as toujours pas compris…j'aime Vivi !

—Tu dis juste ça pour me faire souffrir, couina-t-elle, tu aimes me voir souffrir n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je t'aime Luffy ! Aller, viens avec moi.

—Tu devrais penser à te faire soigner, lui murmura le brun avant de continuer sa route.

—Je crois qu'il serait temps pour toi d'ouvrir les yeux, se dit-elle à elle-même tout en le regardant disparaitre au loin.

Elle se dirigea sous la terrasse d'un petit café, là où l'attendait Crocodile. Elle s'assit tranquillement et l'air de rien et prit le journal.

—Vas-tu laisser cette gamine vivante ? murmura la brune.

—C'est dans mes intentions, pourquoi ?

—Elle me gâche la vie…quand est-ce qu'avez-vous décidé de faire vos petites affaires ?

—Bientôt et tout cela aura lieu dans un restaurant…j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

—Je ne peux pas t'accompagnais…si on me voit avec toi ma relation avec Luffy sera compromise.

—Elle est déjà compromise, lui rappela Crocodile amusé.

—Alors toi aussi tu veux t'opposer à mon bonheur ? gémit-elle doucement les yeux humides, on s'aime lui et moi, pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre !

—Tu l'aimes toi mais pas lui, lui murmura Crocodile avec une certaine méchanceté, vois la vérité en face Hancock, tu vis un amour à sens unique !

Hancock lui balança sa tasse de café à la figure et se leva brusquement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon ? Luffy est moi vivons quelque chose d'unique et personne ne le comprend !

—C'est toi qui ne comprends pas.

—Et il y a Vivi…Vivi…il faut que j'éloigne Luffy d'elle…de toutes ces filles qui l'entourent…

—Accompagnes moi le moment venu, c'est tout ce que je te demande, termina-t-il avant de partir.

Crocodile s'en allait sous ce ciel qui s'assombrissait tandis que la brune reprenait sa route.

—Mais si je l'accompagne Luffy me détestera sans doute…, murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

* * *

Vivi était toujours attachée à la chaise, on lui avait juste donné de quoi se réhydrater et laissait la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte pour qu'elle n'étouffe pas par cette chaleur. Elle refusait de manger ce qu'on lui donnait…elle voulait juste partir. Elle n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse…mais elle devait admettre qu'un peu d'aide lui ferait surement du bien. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors :

—On m'a prévenu de ton refus de manger…tu sais que ce n'est pas bien que penserait ton père voyons ?

—Mon oncle…marmonna la jeune femme, pourquoi ?

—Ton père à beaucoup plus d'influence que moi dans ce pays ma petite Vivi, débuta Crocodile, si j'hérite de toute sa fortune…j'hériterais aussi de la totalité des biens immobilier qu'il possède à travers le pays…et ainsi m'assurer une place au pouvoir et qui sait gouverner tout ça à ma guise.

—Tout ça…tu le fais pour l'argent…nous sommes ta famille ! lança Vivi d'une voix pleine de reproche, comment tu peux nous faire subir ça…tu…

C'est alors qu'il se mit à rire.

—Quelle famille ? se moqua Crocodile, franchement Vivi tu croyais vraiment qu'on était une famille ? Kuahahahahaha !

Pour une raison à laquelle elle refusait d'y croire, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquaient. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille à propos de sa famille ! Il ne pouvait pas parler ainsi de sa famille.

—Tout ça aurait pu être fini si j'avais mené mon plan à bien il y a des années…sauf que c'est ta mère qui est morte…

Cette révélation glissa aux oreilles de Vivi dans un souffle qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe…Ses larmes n'attendirent pas longtemps pour s'échapper…

—Tu…tu as…

Les mots semblaient peser lourd et elle n'arrivait pas à les prononcer. Son cœur était lourd et rien ne semblait pouvoir la rassurer…

—Ses derniers mots étaient pour sa fille, continua Crocodile, « prends soin de ma Vivi » avait-elle dit.

—ARRÊTE ! cria Vivi de désespoir.

—Kuahahaha ! Et tu ne connais pas la suite…Vivi.

—JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !

—Hancock semble très attachée à ce Luffy et elle ne t'aime pas vraiment, s'amusa l'homme en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle ne t'aime pas au point de participer à tout ceci.

Les yeux de Vivi s'arrondirent de plus en plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? s'emporta-t-elle en essayant de se détacher les mains, pourquoi me faire toutes ces confidences ? POURQUOI ?

—Parce que tu ne sortiras jamais vivante d'ici, avoua quelqu'un d'autre en entrant, tu crois vraiment qu'il te dirait tout ça en sachant que tu rentrerais tranquillement chez toi et auprès de mon Luffy !

—Vous n'êtes que des cinglés ! cracha Vivi, vous n'êtes que des malades !

—Tais-toi donc ! lui ordonna Hancock exaspérée, de toute façon personne ne viendra te sauver ma pauvre.

—Luffy viendra ! Et les autres viendront m'aider également ! Vous ne pourrez rien faire !

—Luffy ne viendra pas te sauver ! lui assura Hancock.

—IL M'AIME !

Cette simple révélation mit Hancock hors d'elle.

—Calme toi Hancock, conseilla Crocodile en se dirigeant vers la porte, de toute façon son sort est scellée…

* * *

_Voilà quelques révélations sont faites concernant Vivi, Hancock est quelque peu...voilà ^^' je vous jure que j'ai voulu la changé ma Hancock, la faire paraitre plus douce mais rien n'y fait, à force d'être entêté elle perd la tête...Bref, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite très rapidement ^^ bybye_


	19. Douce nuit

_Si__ vous voulez me tuer u_u allez-y. J'ai un immense retard à rattraper, ma foi après la publication de ce chapitre, je m'attaque à Holy crap ! :D_

_Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir été aussi patientes mes chères lectrices, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le fil de l'histoire. _

_Mag : Tu sais bien que Luffy est le meilleur :D  
_

_Nami-Love-Sanji : __ J'avoue que j'aime torturer mes personnages mais de là à mettre fin à leur vie (ah je l'ai déjà fait XD) enfin tu verras bien ce qu'il adviendra à Vivi dans ce chapitre =D_

_Mlle Z-S : J'avoue également que la fin fait un peu trop et j'avoue que tu as raison concernant le contexte même de Nami et de sa caméra et que je compte reprendre._

_Nora-san (bis XD) : Contente de voir que je t'ai contaminé avec le virus ZoNa :D_

_Merci pour vos encouragements._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Douce nuit.**

Hancock était en chemin pour le restaurant, elle arborait de grandes lunettes noires et un immense chapeau afin que personne ne la reconnaisse. Sa voiture emprunta une route peut habituelle et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Luffy continuait de courir. Il se tuerait à la tâche pensait-elle. Et tout cela pour une jeune fille qui ne connaissait encore rien de la vie. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de Luffy déjà ? Comment l'avait-elle rencontré ?

C'était en été, Luffy avait besoin d'un job pour les vacances et elle l'avait engagé dans sa petite agence de mannequin en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Elle le trouvait déjà mignon mais en plus de cela, Luffy était d'une franchise incroyable et il avait su la toucher par sa fraicheur et sa naïveté. Il était vraiment gentil, tout allait bien, elle avait réussi à le séduire et tous deux vivaient une histoire passionnante, jusqu'au jour où… Arriva Miss Néfertari… L'ombre au tableau.

Luffy commençait à la fuir et fréquentait de plus en plus cette étrange fille aux cheveux bleus. Et puis sans qu'elle ne comprenne, c'était fini entre eux et Luffy sortait avec cette fleurette. Et le voilà qui lui courrait après, la cherchant dans la ville, même s'il ne savait pas où chercher.

—Luffy ! appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de courir et cherchait d'où venait cette voix.

—Par ici ! signala la brune d'un signe de main.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un air pressé.

—T'es qui toi ? quémanda-t-il impatient.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu…

—Une amie d'Hancock, mentit-elle, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

—Enchanté mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour discuter, répliqua le brun prêt à repartir.

—Attends !

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle tentait de le retenir. Ni pourquoi elle allait faire ceci.

—Et si je te disais que Hancock y était pour quelque chose dans l'enlèvement de la jeune Vivi ?

—Hancock ? s'étonna le chapeau de paille, non ce n'est pas son genre !

—Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

—Je la connais ! poursuivit le brun, jamais elle ne ferait de mal à quelqu'un ! C'est une amie je la connais !

—Une amie ? répéta la brune, une amie que tu aimes beaucoup j'imagine ?

—Oui et alors ?

—Même si je te dis qu'elle est la complice de Crocodile ?

—…, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hancock ne participerait jamais à quelque chose comme ça ! Je la connais ! Tu es sur d'être son amie ?

—Tu lui fais confiance ?

—Bien sur que je lui fais confiance !

—C'est bon idiot tu peux partir ! ordonna-t-elle agacé en remontant la vitre de sa voiture.

Luffy la traita de folle alors qu'elle repartait. Il devait peut-être se calmer pour mieux réfléchir. Que devait-il faire ?

Zoro accompagné d'Usopp, était parti à la recherche de Luffy. Ce dernier ne répondait pas à son portable, le plus dur était de garder un œil sur le vert qui pouvait se perdre à tout moment. Mais comment, lorsque le jeune coq était plâtré chez lui. La faute à qui ?

—Bon sang Zoro ! cria encore une fois le long-nez, lorsque je te dis de me suivre ça veut dire que tu _dois_ me suivre ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

—La ferme ! Luffy ne réponds toujours pas ? répliqua Zoro ses sabres en main. Où est-ce qu'il est ? LUFFY !

—Chuut ! conseille le brun, non il ne répond pas.

—LUFFY !

Et bien que les passants le regardèrent d'un air étrange, Zoro continuait d'appeler son ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri vint à leurs délicates oreilles. Ce cri que lui seul pouvait pousser, cet abruti.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

—Luffy ! fit Zoro.

—Luffy ! répéta Usopp la petite larme à l'œil. T'étais où ?

—Je suis à la recherche de Vivi ! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

—On est à ta recherche et celle de Vivi, expliqua Usopp en composant un numéro sur son cellulaire, il faut la retrouver avant que Cobra ne rencontre Crocodile.

—Et si on allait défoncer la gueule à ce Crocodile ? proposa Luffy.

—Ouais c'est une très bonne idée mon capitaine, approuva Zoro le sourire meurtrier.

—On ne va tuer personne, rappela Usopp en tentant de ranger une épée du sabreur.

—Hahaha ! rigola Zoro qui dégageait une étrange aura.

—Retrouvons Vivi ! finit le long-nez quelque peu déconcerté. Luffy toi qui est proche d'elle…

—Je suis peut-être proche d'elle mais je ne suis pas proche de ce Crocodile, interrompit le brun au chapeau de paille.

—Ah Kaya !

Zoro et Luffy se tournèrent vers Usopp et le laissèrent là, au téléphone avec Kaya.

—Non désolé, s'excusa-t-il, ils viennent de me fausser compagnie.

Luffy menait la course, Zoro tentait de ne pas le perdre de vue.

—Tu sais où vis ce Crocodile ?

—Non !

—Soit un peu sérieux Luffy ! Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre si tu ne sais pas où il vit et puis qui te dit que Vivi est là bas ?

—Souviens-toi ! rappella le chapeau de paille, personne ne doit être au courant ! Où veux-tu qu'il la cache autre part que chez lui si personne n'est au courant ?

—Tu m'impressionnes !

—Je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! se vexa Luffy.

—Ça va ! Ça va ! Je n'ai rien dit ! s'amusa Zoro.

Le portable de Zoro se mit à sonner, ce-dernier décrocha. Ce fut Usopp qui lui indiqua où se situait la demeure de Sir Crocodile, mieux il leur demanda à lui et à Luffy de ne pas bouger. Chose quelque peu difficile, connaissant le chapeau de paille. Mais quelques minutes plus tard une voiture ayant pour chauffeur une ravissante rousse leur ordonna de monter à bord.

—Robin a émis une hypothèse tout à fait plausible, commença Nami à l'adresse de Zoro.

—Tu ne vas pas me croire mais Luffy aussi, lui indiqua Zoro souriant.

—Vu que personne n'est censé être au courant de cet enlèvement…

—Elle ne peut être nulle part ailleurs que chez cet enfoiré ! compléta Luffy, oui je le savais ça et là tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Nami et Usopp jetèrent un regard plein de fascination et de surprise au brun.

—Sois dit en passant il ignore où vit ce Crocodile, précisa Zoro alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense portail.

—Il vit ici, indiqua Nami d'un signe de tête, ça vous arrive de regarder la télé ?

—Je pensais qu'un type comme lui vivait de l'autre côté de la ville, dirent les hommes en chœur.

—Cela se passera de commentaire, se désola la rousse, MAINTENANT BOUGEZ VOT' CUL ET ALLEZ CHERCHER VIVI !

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient par-dessus tout, était que la charmante Vivi était sur le point de sortir de cette douce prison. La belle avait ses liens défaits, un air d'incompréhension marqué son visage. Mais elle était à la fois reconnaissante.

—Pourquoi ?

—Ne te méprends pas sur mon compte, interrompit son interlocuteur, je ne t'aime toujours pas. Le fait est que… je n'ais pas de compte à te rendre, maintenant tu vas gentiment me suivre si tu veux sortir d'ici.

Vivi obéit alors, bien qu'elle restait méfiante. Pourquoi ce soudain retournement de situation. Les gardes du corps ne réagissaient pas, la jeune femme se demandait alors ce que signifiait cette mascarade. Et puis…

—Restez où vous êtes !

Vivi et Boa ne bougèrent plus, cette dernière tentant de rester le plus naturel possible. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des gorilles de Crocodile n'arrivât à leurs pieds les faisant crier de surprise, effrayée à la fois.

—Qui sait qu'on doit démolir pour sauver Vivi ? Hein ! vociféra la voix qui redonna espoir à Vivi.

Et lorsque la jeune femme croisa le regard de son héros, il lui avait semblé que tout était fini. Un faible sourire se dépeint sur son visage et elle se sentait enfin en sécurité.

—Luffy, prononça-t-elle d'une voix délicate.

Ce dernier lui offrit son plus grand sourire. Ce petit moment fut brutalement interrompu par Zoro.

—Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue et orpheline on a intérêt à se dépêcher !

—Orpheline ? répéta Vivi.

—Comment veux-tu que Crocodile touche ton héritage si ton père est toujours en vie ? lui demanda Hancock.

—Hancock ! sourit Luffy, tu es venue libérer Vivi aussi ?

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard.

—Oui elle est venue m'aider, répondit la bleue, c'est une amie de Crocodile elle savait où me trouver ! On y va ?

C'est ainsi que le groupe repartit sans laisser l'occasion aux « gorilles » de se remettre et d'appeler leur boss. Luffy confia Vivi à Hancock et Nami. Arrivé au fameux restaurant, lui, Zoro et Usopp ne trouvèrent qu'un Cobra assit à une table, l'air accablé.

—Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé le vieux ? demanda Luffy inquiet.

—J'ai signé…, fut sa seule réponse.

—Vivi est sauve désormais, annonça Zoro qui regardait aux alentours.

—Alors rentrons, conseilla Cobra déboussolé.

—Vous allez laisser les choses ainsi ? proteste Luffy, vous n'allez rien faire pour récupérer ce qui est à vous ?

—Pas ici Luffy, murmura Usopp, on fait comme il dit et on rentre.

Mais à peine un pied posé dehors que des coups retentirent…

* * *

—Vivi joliiiiiie ! s'exclama Sanji fou de joie de la retrouver.

—Sanji ! salua la jeune femme, comment va ta jambe ?

—Mieux depuis que tu es là, répondit le blond prêt à recevoir du réconfort.

Le blond faillit s'étrangler à la vue d'Hancock. Elle était belle, on ne pouvait le contester mais elle était également très amourachée de Luffy. Cela était indéniable. Que faisait-elle ici en compagnie de Vivi ?

—Bonsoir, dit-elle dans un murmure presque amer.

Le blond répondit poliment.

—Que s'est-il passé avec ton père ? questionna le blond inquiet.

—Je l'ignore encore, répondit Vivi le regard vague, j'espère juste que Crocodile n'a rien tenté contre lui.

—Je vais rentrer, annonça Hancock en s'en allant.

—Merci, lui déclara Vivi en se tournant vivement vers elle et en s'inclinant légèrement.

—Remercie Luffy, répliqua la brune sans un regard en arrière bien que cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Peut-être qu'elle avait un bon fond finalement. Vivi se retourna vers Sanji en lui disant qu'il se pourrait qu'il ait une nouvelle infirmière et pour lui annoncer qu'il se pourrait que Caimie ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cette nouvelle déprima quelque peu le blondinet mais il ne se laissa pas vaincre pour autant.

—Vivi ? appela Nami en entrant dans la pièce, ton père et les autres sont en route.

—Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

—S'ils vont bien ? pouffa la rousse, avec le temps tu devrais les connaitre !

—Je demandais surtout ça par rapport à mon père, rectifia la bleue.

Nami lui sourit et en profita d'être présente pour embrasser Sanji sur le front.

—Alors sa y est ! s'exclama-t-il alors, tu as décidé de quitter Zoro ?

—Dors, conseilla gentiment la demoiselle en redressant ses couvertures. Lorsque les autres seront là on viendra te voir, d'accord ?

—Je n'ai pas envie de dormir moi, bouda le jeune homme, j'ai besoin d'action… de filles… d'attention.

—Dors, répéta la rousse tout aussi gentiment.

— Repose-toi bien, lui murmura Vivi.

Les filles le laissèrent et rejoignirent les autres au salon. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant apparaitre les autres en compagnie du père de Vivi…

—Où est Zoro ? demanda la voix inquiète de Nami. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?

—Quelqu'un a tenté de me tuer lorsque j'ai quitté le restaurant, expliqua Cobra alors que sa fille s'en alla se blottir dans ses bras. Mais heureusement Zoro m'a protégé.

—Où est Zoro ? quémanda la rousse en criant.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami ? requit Sanji depuis sa chambre.

—J'y vais, signala Kaya en allant voir le blond.

—A l'hôpital, dit Usopp, ne t'en fais pas il va bien…

La peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux… Que s'était-il donc passé ? Cobra émis un sourire, ce qui contamina Luffy et Usopp et touts trois éclatèrent de rire.

—Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit remarquer Franky, j'ignore ce qui se passe dernièrement mais ils nous arrivent tout plein de choses pas très cool.

—A croire qu'on a été maudit, renchérit Robin en servant du café.

Chopper lui ne disait pas un mot. Le petit être qu'il était, semblait fragile et sensible. Il revoyait encore ses choses qui l'avaient traumatisé… La fois où il fut jeter à la mer par Arlong, où se dernier l'avait battu pour faire peur à Nami, son sauvetage, l'accident de voiture… et maintenant ça… de grosses larmes se dessiner aux bords de ses yeux et finirent par perler et danser gracieusement sur ses joues. Il abaissa son chapeau et essayer de ne pas sangloter, hélas c'était plus fort que lui.

—Je suis sure que tout va bien maintenant, rassura Luffy, je ne laisserais plus personne nous faire quoique soit.

Le renne leva ses yeux humides vers son ami et grimaça un sourire peut convaincu. Mais approuva tout de même les dire du brun.

—Qu'en est-il de l'héritage ? interrogea Robin.

Usopp s'anima aussitôt.

—Il fallait voir Luffy ! narra-t-il enthousiaste, il a un instinct incroyable ! Lorsqu'on est sorti du resto y avait des balles qui fusaient de partout alors on s'est caché, le plus important était de protéger le vieux ! On a tenté de se mettre en lieux sûr et c'est à ce moment que Zoro s'est jeté sur lui pour le protéger… c'était très impressionnant…

Mais son « très impressionnant » sonnait faux. Sa voix tremblée légèrement et son regard paraissait perdu.

—Zoro est très courageux, dit-il à l'adresse de Nami.

—… que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Nami la gorge nouée.

—Et c'est ensuite que j'ai repéré Crocodile grâce à mon odorat ! enchaîna Luffy tout sourire, je lui ai défoncé la gueule et j'ai mangé le testament !

—Tu l'as mangé ? répéta Vivi d'un air perplexe.

—Ton père n'aura qu'à en écrire un autre.

—Qu'est-il advenu de mon oncle ?

—Y avait un agent de la police sur les lieux, répondit le long-nez, ton père devra aller porter plainte demain dans la matinée.

—Il est arrivé quoi à ce crétin de Zoro ? s'écria Sanji de son lit.

—Oh pas grand-chose, sourit Luffy, une balle à l'épaule !

Nami se sentit soulager. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper Luffy par le coup…

—VOUS ÉTIEZ OBLIGÉ DE FAIRE CES TÊTES DE DÉTÉRÉS ! hurla-t-elle une petite larme à l'œil.

—Il nous a fait peur je te signal ! rétorqua Usopp, ce crétin avait perdu connaissance parce qu'il s'était cogné la tête en tombant.

Ils pouvaient entendre le rire de Sanji s'élevé dans l'autre pièce. Nami alla le voir.

—Ça te fait marrer, hein ?

—…Nami-chérie ?

Des cris de douleurs et de supplications s'échappèrent de la chambre, provoquant l'hilarité des autres. Chopper rayonna alors, finalement rien n'avait changé entre eux et si quelqu'un souhaitait les séparer ou leur faire du mal, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire…

* * *

_Après ce chapitre, je reprendrais bien le principe de Nami et de sa caméra de temps en temps comme au début. Il y aura enfin un peu de Robin/Franky et un début de Sanji/OC, dans le prochain chapitre bien sur ;)_**  
**

_Sinon pour celles qui veulent, j'ai créé un blog sur lequel je publierais des fanart en rapport avec les fics (les futures fic) et donc je vous inviterais en temps et en heure afin de vous inscrire à la newsletter. Cela me permettra de vous prévenir à chaque nouveau chapitre ou si j'ai besoin d'un avis ou tout simplement afin de vous envoyer des fanarts "exclusifs" XD Bref voilà un petit aperçu déjà =) _

_http : / / marah-myriam. /art / Nami- 244731996 (vous connaissez l'une des règles de ce site, interdiction de faire de la pub, c'est pourquoi je suis obligée de mettre des espaces dans ce lien ^^)_


	20. La vie trouve toujours un chemin

_Voilà, nouveau chapitre, bientôt la fin, apparemment le chapitre précédent n'a pas plus, j'espère que celui là, fera une petite différence._

_Bonne Lecture à vous !_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : « La vie trouve toujours un chemin. »**

Les événements qui chamboulèrent leur vie précédemment firent naitre un sentiment de crainte et de méfiance envers la moindre menace externe. Même si plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés sans problèmes, Nami ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle savait qu'elle se devait de relativiser et ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Avec le temps, la rousse finit par s'y habituer et ce fut en bousculant le dormeur à ses côtés d'un coup de pied, qu'elle se rendit illico en cuisine, histoire de boire un café et de mordiller dans quelques pains grillés, tartinés de confiture.

L'autre, alors qu'il se retrouvait par terre à se masser le crâne, se demandait bien ce qui aurait pu lui causer ce désagrément. Il se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les stores de bambou, la lumière bien que chatoyante, ne suffisait pas à éblouir le jeune homme qui semblait encore être dans les bras de Morphée ou du moins, il venait de les quitter.

—Je vais me laver, dit-il alors qu'il pénétrait la cuisine.

Nami émit un « hm » pour signaler qu'elle l'avait entendu. D'ailleurs, elle pensa aussitôt qu'une douche ne serait pas de refus. Mais pour l'heure elle devait s'en prendre à son petit-déjeuner qui lui faisait une drôle de tête. La journée s'annonçait palpitante.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, Luffy était déjà debout, campé devant la télévision. Derrière lui, Usopp et Chopper se ramenaient avec des bols de céréales et un jus de fruit. En fait, à cette heure matinale, les programmes ne diffusaient que des émissions pour enfants. Pas toutes certes mais celles que voulait bien regarder le trio afin de pouvoir passer le temps sans prise de tête. Ces trois-là ne se souciaient guère des événements récents, tout le monde allait bien, le reste importait peu.

—Dites, commença Luffy le regard perdu dans le petit écran, on va faire quoi durant ces vacances ?

—Kaya et moi on a un stage dans un hôpital, répondit le petit renne, on ne sera pas vraiment disponible.

—Ben moi, réfléchit Usopp un moment, je n'ai rien de particulier.

—Et si on allait à la plage ? proposa le brun d'un air tout à fait joyeux.

—Mais je ne serais pas là ! se plaignit Chopper en secouant la tête négativement.

—Bah en même temps tu ne sais pas nager, rappela son ami.

—Mais toi aussi ! rétorqua le plus jeune en mangeant ses céréales très vite.

Après cette révélation, Luffy eut comme un choc. Ses deux amis se moquèrent de lui sans aucune retenue, chose qu'il n'apprécia pas spécialement. Ainsi, après avoir débarrassé les lieux, une bataille de polochons quelque peu violente pris place.

Dans un tout autre endroit, une ravissante jeune fille paressait encore dans son lit. Après tout, elle en avait bien le droit. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se complaisait entre les draps, la tête bien enfouie dans cet oreiller moelleux. Elle resserra les couvertures entre ses bras et poussa un soupir d'aise. Dormir était une activité que beaucoup savaient apprécier à sa juste valeur. Vivi s'étira de tout son long avant de bondir hors de son lit le cœur léger.

Les vacances avaient très mal débuté mais, Vivi se promit de tout faire pour que la suite se passât correctement. Elle espérait cependant que son petit ami, autrement dit Luffy, ferait des efforts la concernant, comme lui consacrer un peu de son temps. Encore deux semaines de flemmardise avant de reprendre les vieilles habitudes des cours et des amphithéâtres. Apprendre était tout un art.

Les heures avançaient, les minutes s'écoulaient et les secondes se volatilisaient. Sanji, lui, s'ennuyait ferme, il se demandait même quand aurait-il de la visite. Son infirmière passa, faisant l'examen habituel puis s'en alla comme toujours. Il entendit frapper à la porte, des gens entrèrent sans attendre d'invitation et des pas résonnèrent depuis l'entrée jusqu'à sa chambre.

—Surprise ! crièrent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.

Ils tenaient tous trois un ballon gonflé d'hélium.

—Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? s'enquit le blond.

—On a croisé ta nouvelle infirmière ! annonça fièrement le petit renne. T'auras encore deux semaines avec ce plâtre.

—Je guéris vite ! sourit l'alité.

—C'est surtout que tu n'avais pas une si grosse fracture que ça, interpréta Nami en déposant une boite sur sa table de chevet. De la part de Nojiko et d'Ace.

—Ils rentrent quand au fait ? s'informa Zoro appuyé au mur.

—Ils étaient censés revenir demain, se plaignit Luffy en grimaçant, Ace m'a oublié !

—Pour te répondre, reprit Robin en s'asseyant près du lit, les ballons sont une idée de ces trois-là qui voulaient te remonter le moral.

—C'est sympa les gars mais, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital là ! fit Sanji qui ne savait pas tellement comment réagir.

—Mais je ne comprends pas, se ressaisit Luffy d'un coup, si ce n'était pas une grosse fracture pourquoi il a un plâtre ?

—Le plâtre est conseillé pour une meilleure mobilisation de la jambe afin que les os se ressoudent correctement, éclaircit Chopper en prenant place auprès du convalescent.

—Oooh ! émirent les autres la bouche et les yeux ronds, un air qui disait « ah d'accord ! ».

—Mais ça ne voudrait pas dire que lorsqu'il l'enlèvera sa jambe soit guérie, poursuivit l'apprenti médecin, il devra surement prendre des béquilles.

Zoro pouffa dans son coin et Sanji lui balança la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, entre autres son réveil dont Usopp en fut la victime. Grâce à son fauteuil roulant, Sanji put quitter momentanément sa chambre. Les semaines passèrent, Sanji se sépara de son plâtre et dut effectivement marcher avec des béquilles afin que sa jambe ne fît pas le moindre effort.

Zeff offrit à Sanji, le restaurant achetait auparavant. Lieu où Nami et Zoro avait dîné en tête-à-tête. Le blond rebaptisa l'établissement « All Blue ». Luffy voulut tout de suite l'innover, ce que les autres approuvèrent avec joie. Enfin, « innover », disons plus afin de faire un dîner en privé avant sa fermeture pour rénovation.

* * *

_08/08/2011 _

Bien le bonjour les gens ! Et voilà, c'est de nouveau moi, Nami ! Je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant de reprendre ma merveilleuse petite caméra pour montrer au monde ou du moins pour garder en souvenir tout ce qui se passe dans ma petite vie et celle de mes autres patates. Bientôt les cours reprendront, moi je dois refaire mon année, vous savez pourquoi, hein ?

Avec Zoro on se demandait s'il serait sage d'avoir un enfant alors qu'on est encore étudiant. Je plaisante, c'est moi qui me pose cette question. J'ai une envie d'enfant depuis que j'ai vu ces petites robes toutes mignonnes lorsque je suis allée faire les boutiques avec les filles la dernière fois.

Regardez comme ces petites sont adorables. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça. Hélas, l'appart n'est pas très grand et… Oh regardez qui voilà !

—_Bonjour Nami !_

—Salut Chopper ! Tu n'es pas à ton stage ?

—_Hm ? Si, si, j'attends Kaya_.

—T'attend Kaya sur la plage ?

Chopper souhaite prendre du bon temps, en réalité.

—_Même pas vrai ! Elle est avec Usopp !_

Kaya aussi souhaite profiter de ses vacances apparemment.

—_N'importe quoi ! Où sont les autres ?_

—Ils installent notre emplacement.

— _Ce n'est pas juste, je veux être avec vous moi._

—Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Chopper, ce sera pour bientôt.

* * *

Nami éteignit sa caméra ou plutôt Zoro le fit à sa place une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés. Cela dit, elle ne contesta pas. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas protester. Kaya et Usopp firent leur apparition et la blonde s'en alla ensuite avec le renne. Les trois amis restants furent alertés par des cris et un attroupement sur la plage, là où ils étaient installés.

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Usopp très méfiant.

—Moi aussi, répéta le couple à côté de lui.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers ladite place. Un maitre nageur était penché au-dessus d'un corps, à ses pieds reposait un chapeau de paille.

—Luffy ! se précipita Usopp.

—Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta Nami.

Luffy cracha une fontaine d'eau et se remit très vite de sa noyade. Zoro regarda autour de lui puis demanda :

—Où sont les autres ?

—Y a pas idée de laisser ce crétin tout seul ! s'énerva la rousse en scrutant les horizons. Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

—J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, souffla Luffy en reprenant son chapeau.

—C'est ce qui aurait bien pu arriver si elle n'avait pas été là ! crièrent-ils tous les trois.

En effet, le sauveteur était en fait une sauveteuse. Elle avait les cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient à la nuque et arborait une coupe au carré. Sa frange et ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un air sage et enfantin à la fois.

—C'est mon travail après tout, rassura-t-elle souriante, cela dit, veillez à ce qu'il ne retourne pas nager surtout s'il n'en est pas capable.

–On fera le nécessaire ! promit Sanji arrivé de nulle part.

Le blond comme à son habitude fut émerveillé par la jeune femme, d'autant plus qu'elle portait un maillot de bain qui lui allait à ravir, toujours selon le jeune homme.

—Je crois que je vais me noyer dans de si jolis yeux ! charma Sanji prêt à s'évanouir, j'ai besoin d'un bouche-à-bouche.

—T'étais passé où Sourcil en vrille ? s'enquit Zoro.

—Mince une algue verte ! répliqua son ami.

—Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien Luffy ? paniqua Vivi en arrivant. Je t'avais demandé d'attendre sur la plage.

—Mon chapeau a été emporté par le vent ! se défendit le brun, mais regarde je vais bien maintenant.

—Et Franky et Robin ? reprit Nami en croisant les bras.

—Quoi ? réagit Sanji de manière excessive, ma Robin d'amour est seule avec cet espèce d'homme même pas fini !

—Ils sont allés récupérer des choses dans la voiture, précisa Vivi en aidant son petit ami à se relever.

—Merci ! sourit le chapeau de paille au maitre nageur. Sans toi j'y serais resté.

Le maitre nageur s'inclina légèrement et avant de tourner les talons, jeta un dernier regard à Sanji, souriant timidement. Le blond cessa ses mouvements étranges et se mit à rougir… ou presque.

—Elle est amoureuse de moi ! clama-t-il joyeusement.

Alors que le groupe s'installa enfin, Sanji leva les yeux en direction de l'inconnue. Cette dernière depuis son poste, prise en flagrant délit retourna vite à sa lecture.

Cette journée au bord de la mer avait été un franc succès, un moment agréable entre eux qui faisait défaut récemment. Il fallait en faire plus souvent. Robin et Franky avaient trouvé une crique plus tôt et ils y menèrent les autres. Les doigts de pieds en éventail comme on dît, Luffy et Usopp voulaient à tout prix pêché dans la baie. Hélas, la journée passa beaucoup trop vite et ils durent rentrer chez eux. Enfin pas avant un bon dîner au Baratie.

La vie semblait reprendre son cours normal.

* * *

Regardez comme on est tous beaux ! Nous allons diner au Baratie, le restau que tient le père de Sanji. Je vais vous avouer un secret, nous on a droit à une réduction et ce toute l'année.

—_Tu ne vas pas recommencer._

—Pourquoi pas mon cher et tendre ?

— _Prête-moi ta caméra ! Vite !_

—Non ! Sois heureux que tu puisses figurer sur la vidéo !

—_Nami ! s'il te plaît !_

—Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas !

—_Allez quoi ! Soit pas égoïste !_

—Vivi enfin t'es là ! Viens vite t'occuper de ton copain.

Alors, où en étions-nous ? Oui, voilà ! Regardez de vos propres yeux, le Baratie, il se pourrait que dans quelques années ne se soit plus le même. Et il se pourrait qu'eux non plus. Ces gens-là font partie intégrante de ma vie. Kaya et Chopper ne pourront être présents parmi nous ce soir. Nous mangerons et boirons pour eux.

—_Nami tu viens ?_

—J'arrive ! J'arrive !

—_Et éteins cette caméra !_

—Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un souvenir ? Tu sais pourquoi je filme ?

—_On va manger Nami et oui je le sais._

—_Nami-chérie peut filmer ce qu'elle veut ! _

—_Elle refuse de me prêter sa caméra !_

—_En même temps je la comprends._

—_T'es de quel côté Usopp ?_

Bon, je vais l'éteindre, pour le moment. À croire que monsieur Roronoa n'aime pas être filmé.

—_T'as tout compris._

* * *

Leur table habituelle leur avait été réservée. Ils prirent place et constatèrent avec ravissement le nombre de personnes présentes ce soir-là. Sanji ne pouvait se contenir en raison des délicieuses créatures présentes, il se devait d'aller les courtiser. Puis entra une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, l'air un peu bagarreur, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

—Hey Roronoa ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Le concerné s'étrangla avec son eau.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Jewelry ? s'enquit-il alors.

—Marimo ! gronda Sanji, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à une dame ! Permettez-moi mademoiselle d…

—T'as toujours de drôles d'amis toi, fit remarquer la jeune femme. D'après toi qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans un restau ?

—J'avais oublié que t'étais une vraie morfale… Je te présente mes amis, tu connais déjà Luffy je suppose ?

—On devrait ? Je plaisante !

—T'as un humour assez particulier, fit remarquer Nami aux côtés de Zoro.

—J'ai faim, se justifia Jewelry.

—La version féminine de Luffy, murmura Usopp à Vivi.

Bonney Jewelry était une camarade de Travaux Dirigés de Zoro. Ce dernier la présenta à tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme aux mêmes cheveux roses la rejoignît. Elle les avait plus courts… C'était la sauveteuse de la plage.

—Ma sirèèèène ! s'exclama Sanji tout émoustillé.

—Tiens cet énergumène éloigné de ma cousine ! prévint Bonney en faisant barrière de son corps.

—Parce que t'as de la famille ! se moqua le vert qui se prit un coup en retour.

—Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom ! dit le chapeau de paille à la jeune fille. Moi c'est Luffy !

—Anne, présenta-t-elle, mon nom est Anne.

Elle portait une petite robe blanche et était coiffée d'un nœud pastel. En voyant Sanji, elle se cacha derrière Bonney.

—Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle se montra pour lui sourire.

—Sanji pour te servir, débita le blond en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

—Bon je vous laisse, termina Jewelry remarquant la gêne de sa cousine, bonne soirée à tous !

—Bonne soirée ! répéta le groupe.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent à leur table. Sanji rougissait tout en l'observant, la bouche ronde comme émerveillé. Les autres voulurent se moquer mais n'en faisaient rien. Anne le fixa un moment puis baissa les yeux, embarrassée, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

* * *

_Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous ayez passé un bon moment. ^^_

_Maintenant je vais aller écrire Holy crap ! A bientôt ! ^^_


	21. Laissonslui une chance

_Bien le bonjour mes lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a) voici un tout nouveau chapitre de N.A.K.A.M.A et je vous laisse découvrir de quoi ça parle. Merci de continuer de me suivre et de reviewer quelques fois. ^^_

****_Mag : Merci de ta review, c'est vrai qu'il faut laisser une chance aux autres :3 Il est vrai que l'histoire évolue, il faut aussi que les personnages évoluent avec eux._

_Tsubaki :__ Merci, désolée si le Zoro/Nami n'apparaît plus tellement mais leur couple semble bien pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture les gens et comme toujours rendez-vous à la fin pour les news s'il y en a._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Laissons-lui une chance**

Se retournant comme un mort dans sa tombe, Sanji ne réussissait nullement à s'endormir. Il avait beau chercher et chercher, son esprit trop confus ne trouvait aucune solution possible à son « petit » problème. Le blond pensait être malade depuis sa rencontre avec Anne, la sauveteuse de la plage, depuis ces regards timides de la part de la jeune femme. Et après avoir passé du temps avec elle durant les sorties avec la bande, le jeune homme se faisait une joie de la revoir à chaque fois.

Anne voulait être professeur de sport, passionnait par ses études, elle s'y consacrait pleinement et envisagea donc de faire sa dernière année dans la ville, avec sa cousine Bonney. En apprenant la nouvelle, le cuistot en était ravi, très ravi. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il l'apercevait, son cœur palpitait et il devenait tout euphorique. Il pensait à elle sans arrêt, voulant être avec elle chaque jour. Mais le plus grave dans toute cette histoire, enfin selon Luffy lors d'un repas chez Kaya, était qu'il n'avait plus d'appétit. Pour quelqu'un qui disait être né pour aimer les femmes, il ne reconnu aucun signe évident de sa « maladie ». Honte à toi, ô roi des séducteurs !

Malgré cet interrogatoire intérieur assez tortueux, il se leva souriant et prêt à entamer sa journée. Les vacances se terminant presque, Sanji souhaitait passer du temps avec elle et elle seule au moins une fois. N'étant toujours pas en possession de son numéro de portable, il scrutait ceux des filles pour mettre la main sur celui d'Anne. Il trouvait cela déplacé de la part d'un gentleman tel que lui mais il n'osait pas demander directement à la personne concernée. Nami y décela le trait de caractère « timide » chez son ami dont elle savait tout, sauf ça.

Comment la rousse arriva-t-elle à cette conclusion ? Amie de longue date, elle le connaissait presque comme sa poche. L'indice le plus évident fut le fait que monsieur se conduisait étrangement depuis l'arrivée de la sauveteuse dans leur vie. Qu'il restait plusieurs minutes à la fixer longuement sans rien dire en l'écoutant raconter sa vie. Qu'il ne lui sautait pas dessus en jouant les jolis cœurs éperdument amoureux de ses formes et de son joli minois. Du moins, moins souvent qu'avec les autres belles créatures aux gambettes interminables et au sourire ravageur.

Anxieux de ces étranges manifestations physiques, Sanji souhaitait consulter un docteur. Il voulait que Kaya l'ausculte mais, cette dernière lui sourit gentiment en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de conseils et d'éclaircissements sur la situation. Hélas, le blond devint encore plus anxieux deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa jalousie en voyant Zoro et Anne (et Bonney) entamer une sympathique discussion. Après tout, la jalousie faisait partie de son lot quotidien, lorsqu'il constatait que ses déesses s'en allaient au bras d'un autre que lui, sous ses yeux : Nami, Nojiko, Robin, Vivi et Kaya. Et bien que la zoophilie lui fît horreur, il se sentait jaloux de Chopper qui donnait l'impression d'avoir rencontré l'âme sœur dans sa nouvelle amie qui n'était autre qu'un renne parlant tout comme lui.

Pourquoi était-il stressé d'avantage face à ce constat ? Parce qu'il accepta enfin tous ces petits phénomènes, ces petites sensations, ces petits quelques choses qui le mettait dans tous ses états pour elle. Oui, tout ça pour Anne. La belle Anne qui semblait être d'une timidité embarrassante envers ce cher blondinet. Ce dernier, ne sachant que faire de peur de la froisser, se montrait de moins en moins expressif. Zoro prenait tout cela avec amusement. Voir son grand ami Sanji ainsi, lui provoquait des moments d'hilarités incroyables.

Parce qu'au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme se comparait facilement à un petit chat apeuré qui sursauterait au moindre bruit. Il devenait un tantinet nerveux lorsqu'elle le touchait ou l'effleurait. Il savait désormais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et ça lui faisait peur. Dans tout cela, il espérait que personne ne vît ce changement et son attitude hésitante. Mais il y en avait toujours un pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

—Si t'es amoureux d'elle pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? demanda Luffy en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils marchaient dans un sentier battu en direction des cascades pour un pique-nique. Sanji sursauta légèrement, il se figea presque et se tourna vers le brun.

—A qui tu parles ? quémanda le champ de blé.

—A qui veux-tu que je parle ? reprit le chapeau de paille. Alors pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

–Mais, traina Sanji, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Anne. Tu sais bien que j'aime toutes les filles.

—Ah c'est donc ça ! s'étonna Zoro juste derrière lui, ça explique bien des choses.

—Luffy n'avait pas mentionné son nom, rappela Usopp au blond.

—Occupez-vous de vos fesses bande de bras-cassés ! s'emporta Sanji en allant rejoindre les filles devant.

—Sanji est amoureux ! cria joyeusement Luffy.

Usopp et Chopper renchérir. Le trio se faisait bien entendre au point de mettre mal à l'aise leur camarade qui rougissait de plus en plus.

—Des gamins de maternelles, plaignit Nami.

—Si ça les amuse, pourquoi pas, fit Vivi.

—Sanji amoureux, dit Robin qui souriait légèrement, avouez que c'est tout de même quelque chose.

Elles pouffèrent discrètement alors que leur ami se tenait juste dans leur dos.

—Sanji ! s'exclama Vivi surprise.

—Tout le monde le sait ? pleurnicha-t-il.

—C'est évident que tout le monde le sait, avoua Nami, sauf elle… quoique ce n'est pas si sur.

—Mais ça ne se peut pas ! protesta la tête blonde, je suis né pour aimer toutes les femmes ! Toutes !

—Mais ton cœur ne peut pas toutes les aimer, lui expliqua la bleue à ses côtés.

—Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? questionna la ténébreuse qui semblait déjà connaitre la réponse.

—Non ! démentit-il sans en être convaincu. Je suis un séducteur pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

—A mon avis, si elle n'était pas timide elle serait venue vers toi, déduit Kaya l'air penseur, et puis elle ne doit pas du tout savoir ce que tu penses d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur le site de la cascade alors que Sanji allait répondre. Sur place, les deux cousines les attendaient. Luffy se disait que les inviter serait amusant. Anne se rua sur le blond une fiche à la main.

—Quel est le repas type pour un sportif ? commença-t-elle pétillante prête à écrire sur sa fameuse fiche.

—Heu…, fit la seule réponse de Sanji.

—Bonjour Anne ! salua Luffy, tu savais que Sanji était amoureux ?

—Amoureux de qui ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme alors que le blond s'éloigna pour cacher son embarras.

— Demande-le-lui ! sourit le chapeau de paille.

—Roronoa ! hurla Jewelry, ton pote me bave dessus là !

—Ah tu veux que je t'apporte un mouchoir ? ironisa le vert alors qu'il aidait Nami à installer les affaires.

—Anne ! appela Bonney, ton chouchou est une vraie sangsue !

La tornade pleine d'amour et de bons sentiments s'arrêta aussitôt à l'entente de cette phrase. Luffy éclata de rire alors que Vivi le grondait. Anne, elle, affichait un air gêné et alla rejoindre Kaya, Usopp et Chopper. Dans trois jours les cours reprendraient et Sanji ne savait que faire de lui-même. Au lieu de montrer de l'intérêt à la personne qui occupait ses pensées, il allait courtiser toutes celles qui lui mettraient un vent. Exaspération totale de la part de ses compagnons.

Cette journée se passa agréablement bien. Il put obtenir de manière subtile de quoi la contacter et Franky et Robin, une fois de plus c'étaient éclipsés. Les concernant, personne n'était dupe et ils ne s'en cachaient pas non plus. Dans la soirée, le jeune marmiton décida de laisser un message à la ravissante Anne, lui disant qu'il avait passé une agréable journée en sa compagnie et si cela l'intéresserait de sortir tous les deux avant la fin des vacances. Il campa près de son portable toute la soirée, à côté duquel il s'endormit aisément à cause de la fatigue. Mais une sonnerie faisant référence à un groupe pop-rock le réveilla le lendemain matin en sursaut. La demoiselle l'appela pour, si possible, le voir dans la journée même.

* * *

Robin revoyait une troisième fois le programme d'histoire qu'elle enseignerait cette nouvelle année. Elle semblait sceptique, pas à cause des cours mais à cause de ses problèmes personnels. Plus elle le voyait, plus elle se demandait pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps entre eux deux. Elle avait la trentaine et lui aussi, alors l'heure n'était plus au doute. Il fallait agir au plus vite. Franky comprendrait, elle le savait mais, comment le lui dire ? Être franc payait toujours… ou pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur son travail tout en ayant une partie de son esprit cogitant sur une solution. Elle ne lui passerait pas la corde au cou, elle lui demanderait juste d'être avec elle. Une simple requête de sa part. Sur une feuille, elle dessina un cœur, à l'intérieur elle en fit un autre et ainsi de suite. Son cœur pesait lourd, et elle fut triste quelques instants après. Soupirant sa lassitude.

Franky de son côté ne semblait pas se soucier de ça. Occupait dans son garage à refaire un van communautaire, à redresser une porte et à ajuster la plaque d'immatriculation. Répondre aux appels incessants des clients qui voulaient savoir si leur véhicule était déjà prêt. Usopp préparait un examen donc le semi-homme se retrouvait seul. Presque seul puisque des visages connus apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte, dans la lumière du soleil.

—On boss en solo maintenant ? nargua l'une de ces connaissances.

—Ouais ! répondit-il un sourire en coin, Usopp estimait qu'il n'était pas assez payé.

—T'exploite tes employés ! s'exclama l'autre connaissance l'air faussement scandalisé. Je vais aller te dénoncer !

—Mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? quémanda le mécanicien.

—Oh ! On n'a pas droit à un bienvenu ?

—Bienvenu à la maison les gars ! sourit Franky.

Ace et Nojiko entrèrent alors à l'intérieur, souriant comme toujours. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin du garage et le brun proposa son aide pour finir la tâche, ce que Franky ne refusa pas pour une fois.

—Luffy sait que tu es rentré ? s'enquit Franky à l'adresse d'Ace.

—Non pas encore, avoua le brun, s'il le savait il quitterait son cours sur le champ.

—C'est étonnant comme il réussit toujours à passer ses années, juste avec la moyenne, lança le mécano amusé.

—Je me suis toujours demandé comme il faisait, dit Ace, Nojiko tu pourrais prendre ma veste s'il te plait ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

—Nojiko ?

Les deux hommes levèrent alors la tête, recherchant la jeune femme. Cette dernière téléphonait. Sans doute à sa sœur.

—N'avertit pas Luffy avant ce soir ! lui rappela Ace.

Elle lui lança un regard presque meurtrier, disant qu'elle avait compris.

—Ah les femmes, soupira Franky en redressant ses lunettes.

Ace lui sourit avant de reprendre le travail.

Le soir venu, Nami avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée au dojo du père de Zoro. Anne y était conviée, Sanji souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés. Et la surprise eut son petit effet. Luffy s'assit à son arrivé, fatigué par les cours et le trajet et ne prêta donc aucune attention au reste du groupe… enfin presque.

—Ace ! cria Luffy le sourire éclatant, Ace !

Il lui sauta dans les bras à l'en étouffer, fit une légère étreinte à Nojiko pour rester poli et parla joyeusement à son ainé. Nojiko se tourna donc vers sa cadette se plaignant de ne pas avoir eu un tel accueil. Sanji voulu immédiatement réparer cette erreur mais c'était sans compter sur l'oreille que lui avait balancé Ace dans la foulé. Robin était en pleine discussion philosophique avec Anne et Chopper. La brune lançait des regards discrets à son ami le cyborg. Ce-dernier se portait bien, ne semblait pas préoccuper par une quelconque histoire. Devait-elle se lancer après la soirée ? Devait-elle agir comme la timide Anne et lui proposait un rendez-vous ? D'ailleurs que c'était-il passé à ce rendez-vous entre la rose et Sanji ? Ces deux là s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, avec respect et douceur.

La nuit arriva très vite. La brise était fraiche et tous ensembles ils se dirigèrent sur la baie non loin de là où ils étaient. Robin observait toujours son prétendant de loin. Monsieur discutait avec les autres mâles devant. Puis sans prévenir, le blond vint jacasser à ses oreilles son amour éternel pour elle et pour les autres. Elle sourit amèrement, n'étant pas d'humeur. Puis il fixa Anne du coin de l'œil, cette dernière semblait embarrasser. Se pourrait-il que finalement entre eux deux, rien n'avait été claire ? Cette demoiselle timide et légèrement jalouse. Elle aussi était jalouse.

—Hé ! appela Usopp, on a acheté des feux d'artifices ça vous dit ?

—Ouais c'est cool ! affirma Luffy qui se rua sur lui avec Chopper et Sanji.

—Sanji ! interpella Zoro en levant la main, tu m'en donnes un ?

Le blond s'exécuta en lui lançant un bâton*. L'ambiance festive semblait être idéale pour discuter les yeux dans les yeux. Sanji se tourna vers Anne, lui tendit le bâton faisait office de feu d'artifice portable et en ralluma un autre pour lui. À l'écart des autres mais pas entièrement, vu que les ricanements de Luffy se faisait entendre.

—Heu… ça va ? laissa-t-il entendre.

—On passe un bon moment donc oui, répondit-elle souriante.

—C'est dommage que ta cousine ne soit pas là, lâcha-t-il en fixant son bâton lumineux.

—Oh, désolée pour ça, elle a ses habitudes, murmura-t-elle.

Elle voyait les autres qui les fixaient et ce de façon pas très discrète.

—Je voulais te dire quelque chose Sanji.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir violemment. Elle ne devait absolument pas parler avant lui. C'était lui l'homme après tout.

—J'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose Anne, osa-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle écouta attentivement, les yeux pétillants. Il ne fut pas maladroit dans ses mots, ni hésitant, juste confiant que ça allait bien se passer. Son cœur s'affolait et battait à un rythme inhabituel. Mais tout allait bien se passer.

—Certains devraient en prendre exemple, lança innocemment Nojiko appuyait sur l'épaule de son époux.

—Vous pouvez les laisser tranquille un moment, s'exaspéra Zoro qui prix d'autres petits feux d'artifice.

—Ils sont adorables, dit Vivi toute contente.

—Vous êtes surs que ça va marcher ? demanda Franky en levant ses lunettes. Je veux pas dire mais il aurait pu attendre un autre moment, non ?

—Ben quoi, il est heureux Sanji ! sourit Luffy, j'aime bien le voir comme ça moi.

—Ouais, émit le mécano pas très convaincu, mais bon j'ignorais que se déclarer pouvait rendre heureux.

Robin baissa les yeux, convaincu que finalement, ce ne sera ni se soir, ni un autre soir.

—Je vais rentrer, annonça la brune, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

—Mais Robin, répliqua Nami en se tournant vers elle, tu ne vas pas rentrer maintenant ?

—C'est bon les gars, intervint Franky, je la raccompagne et je vous rejoins.

—Ça ira je rentrerais toute seule, refusa la brune poliment.

—Il fait nuit, rappela Usopp, ce n'est pas rassurant de rentrer seul.

—Il a raison, confirma Chopper, je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ?

—Merci mais ça ira je vous assure, insista-t-elle.

—Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Kaya, laisse au moins quelqu'un te raccompagner.

—Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que tu refuseras d'être accompagner, lui dit Luffy d'un ton presque autoritaire. Franky tu veux bien ? Tu nous rejoindras après d'accord ?

—Pas de soucis.

Robin ne dit rien et partie donc en sa compagnie après avoir saluer d'un signe de la main Sanji et Anne toujours en train de discuter. Elle fit ses adieux au reste du groupe et entreprit la route jusqu'au lieu où ils s'étaient tous garé auparavant.

—Je peux me débrouiller seule tu le sais, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas.

—Tu ne veux pas reprendre avec moi ? désespéra-t-elle en s'arrêtant. On peut recommencer à zéro, se laissant une autre chance, créer quelque chose à deux !

—J'allais te demander la même chose, avoua-t-il souriant.

Elle se mit à rire, soulagée et heureuse.

—Allé ! Monte !

Elle s'exécuta.

—Ça te dirait une petite virée au parc au beau milieu de la nuit ? proposa Franky une fois installé.

—Je souhaite réellement rentrer, confirma la ténébreuse. J'ai du travail demain.

—Peut-être mais c'est moi qui aie le volant dans mes mains, fit-il remarquer confiant.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant que le véhicule ne partît. Comment allaient-ils finir la soirée ?

* * *

_Bien, pour le moment il n'y a pas encore de fin de prévue pour cette histoire parce que j'ignore comment la finir. J'ignore encore comment faire pour qu'il y ait une fin juste et que ça ne se termine pas brutalement. Peut-être encore un petit chapitre ou deux. Bref vous le saurez au prochain que je publierais._

_Sinon, niveau news, je vais vous parler de ma petite fic, un autre de mes petits bébés qui s'intitule "Tendres moments". Le résumé officiel est "**Chaque moment de notre vie est important. Chaque instant est précieux. Chaque rencontre inoubliable.**" Pour en savoir plus, je sais que je fais de la promo pour mon blog mais faites-y un petit tour **fanaction. over- blog. com/ 2-index .html** surtout pour voir si la fic vous plaira et en plus elle sera illustrée. Et concernant la fic yaoi dont j'avais parlé, elle est toujours d'actualitée... mais plus tard XD_

_A la prochaine !_


	22. Parce qu'il faut une fin

_Hello ! Sorry for le retard XD Bref voici donc le chapitre 22, suite et fin. Que dire de plus... lisez d'abord et on verra cela ensuite. Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs ! =) _**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Parce qu'il faut une fin**

Le petit matin pointa son nez fièrement dans la ville et dans la chambre de chacun de ses habitants alors que certains rentraient enfin chez eux. Les ennuis semblaient loin derrière désormais. Nami paraissait dans son lit à rêvasser tranquillement d'une vie paisible et tranquille auprès de ce gros dormeur et ronfleur de Zoro. Mais ce « rêve » fut d'assez courte duré, car une alarme retentit et les fit se lever bien malgré eux.

Zoro traîna encore un peu jusqu'à ce que la rousse lui sautât dessus, décidée à le faire sortir de cette torpeur. À coup de gros câlins et de tendres baisers. Enfin cela ne fut plus très tendre lorsque le vert ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle lui balança ce qu'elle trouva sur la table de chevet et s'en alla en cuisine histoire d'avoir un peu de café. Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer vexant lui quand il le voulait.

Elle alluma la télé et se vautra dans le canapé l'air de rien. Elle avait eu droit à la météo sur la première chaîne, sur une autre à un dessin-animé, puis à un reportage animalier. Elle se mit à sourire, posa sa tasse sur la table basse couverte de magazine médicale et fila sous la douche où se trouvait déjà Zoro. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à s'incruster.

Plus loin, Sanji préparait un pique-nique avec attention, le sourire aux lèvres. Il rêvait déjà à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il allait passer en la compagnie de la ravissante Anne. Il se refusait à dire qu'elle lui plaisait ou mieux qu'il en était amoureux. Non, juste que cette jeune femme ressentait quelque chose pour lui et lui l'appréciait un peu beaucoup. Ses amis s'amusaient à dire qu'il avait la peur d'aimer qu'une seule femme. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas tord. Le blond devait se laisser cette chance et s'accorder une chance d'être heureux.

La pagaille était de rigueur chez Luffy, Usopp et Chopper. Ces trois colocataires se fichaient de ranger leurs bordels tant ils avaient festoyé la veille. Ils somnolaient par terre dans la salle de vie, ronflant comme des biens heureux. L'on frappa à la porte mais, aucun des trois ne bougea le petit doigt. Cette personne insista et insista jusqu'à ce que monsieur le long nez se décida enfin à ouvrir l'œil. Il s'agissait de Vivi qui décida de repasser plus tard afin de les laisser bien se reposer.

Tant qu'à Robin et Franky ils avaient passé tout un week-end dans un hôtel trois étoiles, loin de leurs amis. Pour être honnête ce n'était pas quelque chose de très romantique, ça se rapprochait plus d'une excursion de leurs sentiments, une exploration de l'un et de l'autre comme jamais il ne leur avait été permis. Leur franchise remis en doute par la crainte de perdre l'autre, leur avait fait gaspiller du temps précieux. Un temps qu'ils allaient rattraper à chaque occasion.

Ace et Nojiko eurent pour projet de rénover la maison de cette dernière afin d'y vivre convenablement. Même si les gros ennuis étaient finis, il y avait toujours les petits tracas de la vie. Et peut-être qu'une nouvelle voiture pourrait les aider un peu mais cela attendra, d'abord la maison. Chaque chose en son temps, comme on le disait si bien.

Kaya elle, alla faire un tour à la boulangerie. Elle savait que les garçons raffolaient de petits pains. Surtout au matin, quoique, sachant qu'ils avaient veillé tard et sans doute bu un peu, ils se passeraient sans doute de petits pains.

—Kaya ! appela la voix fluette et légère de Vivi sortant de la résidence du trio.

La blonde se retourna légèrement avant d'afficher un sourire en guise de bonjour. La bleue se joignit à elle sous la terrasse de la boulangerie et s'échangèrent quelques mots. L'achat de petits pains fait, elles prirent un café le temps qu'Usopp, Luffy et Chopper se manifestassent.

Le ciel était gris mais la pluie ne semblait pas menacer de tomber, il ne risquait pas de gâcher la journée. En faite, il s'avérait qu'une journée tout à fait normale débutait, un semblant de nouvelle chance.

—Luffy m'a dit hier que Sanji organisait un pique-nique aujourd'hui, annonça Vivi avec le sourire.

—Vraiment ? s'étonna la blonde, Usopp ne m'en a rien dit, c'est étrange.

—Quand il s'agit de manger Luffy est au courant de tout.

—Il n'y a pas de doute la-dessus, affirma Kaya, tu reviens de chez eux non ?

—Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés, annonça Vivi l'air amusé, mais on peut toujours y faire un tour, peut-être qu'ils sont debout maintenant.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avancée, chacun se rendait en un lieu précis. La légère brise qui accompagnait leur chemin, indiquait un bon moment à passer. Les rires, les murmures des voix qui s'entremêlaient, les pas qui se suivaient, tout laissait penser à un bon moment.

Sanji, installait sur l'herbe en étant allongé sur le côté, admirait le doux visage d'Anne. Cette dernière lui parlait de ses projets, ceux vers quoi elle aspirait, son rêve. Le blond lui, tout ouïe, affichait un vague sourire, rêveur comme absorbait par les paroles de sa jolie rose. Au point de ne pas entendre les envahisseurs arrivaient.

—Bonjour ! s'exclama Luffy toutes dents dehors. Alors t'as préparé quoi aujourd'hui ? Je meurs de faim !

Sanji resta là à les regarder la bouche grande ouverte, petit à petit des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

—J'crois pas vous avoir invité ! dit-il sur la défensive. Touche pas à ça Luffy !

—Ben quoi c'est toi qui nous a invité, dit le brun innocemment. Souviens-toi.

Luffy se mit en position et imita la gestuelle ridicule du blond dans ses moments de rêve d'amour solitaire.

—Demain Anne et moi on va aller pique-niquer près du lac ! s'émoustilla le brun dans une imitation presque parfaite du blondinet.

—Comment t'as vu une invitation la dedans ? s'emporta Sanji. Et puis je n'ai pas assez à manger pour vous alors tirez-vous ! Sauf vous les filles bien sûr.

—Attention, tu vas nous la rendre jalouse, se moqua Zoro en indiquant la jeune amie.

—Ta gueule marimo ! Sanji alla prendre la main de son tête-à-tête, viens Anne on va ailleurs.

—Il prend la mouche pourquoi le cuistot ? demanda Ace prêt à se servir.

—Toi ! Dégage de là !

—Aller Sanji, calme toi, sourit Nami en s'installant elle aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour la nourriture on en a apportée nous aussi.

—C'est bien d'avoir prévu tout ça, accorda Nojiko, mais est-ce assez pour ces deux-là ?

La sœur ainée de la rousse avait désigné Luffy et Ace. Sanji affichait une mine déconfite, son tête-à-tête avec Anne, s'était transformé en un pique-nique pour gourmand.

—Merci beaucoup les gars, dit-il en sortant une cigarette.

—Ça va être amusant ! s'enthousiasma Anne avec un grand sourire. J'ai toujours voulu faire un pique-nique avec des amis !

—Je vais aller chercher la victuaille, annonça Franky en allant vers les voitures.

—Victuailles ? tiqua Usopp, plus personne parle comme ça ! Tu viens de quelle époque toi ?

—Viens m'aider long-nez au lieu de raconter des âneries !

Et alors que tout le monde s'activait au mieux afin de passer une belle journée et bien que Sanji voyait sa chance de se rapprocher un peu plus d'Anne s'envoler, cette dernière semblait ravie de ce qui se passait.

—Sanji ! appela-t-elle, on passera un moment rien que tous les deux une autre fois, d'accord ? Tu viendras chez moi.

Pour illustrer ses mots, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Le blond, devenant de plus en plus rouge, semblait se ramollir, affichant un sourire timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Nami, elle, croisait les doigts pour qu'à l'avenir, tout allassent bien. Pour ce jour, elle avait amené une vieille amie, sa caméra.

**FIN**

* * *

_Donc voilà, vous avez tout lu, j'en suis contente et toute fière. N.A.K.A.M.A est fini mais pas d'inquiétude, je commence une nouvelle fanfiction yaoiste pour les yaoiste qui s'intitulera "Illusion". Se sera un Zoro/Sanji qui tenteront l'interdit car chacun étant marié de leur côté. Je termine l'illustration et je la mets en ligne. Concernant "Tendres moments", le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture et l'illustration est finie. ^^  
Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit tout au long de ma fic, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et de votre soutien.  
A bientôt._


End file.
